The Story of Us
by anavihs
Summary: The story, told in detail, of how James finally got his flower. (Currently being over-hauled and edited for mistakes.)
1. First Year

**Hi everyone! This is my attempt at a James/Lily story, since they're my favourite couple from the HP world. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the uber-talented, J.K. Rowling.**

**(N.B. This story is currently being edited.)**

* * *

><p><em>FIRST YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans stood staring up at the gleaming train and she couldn't help the excitement that skittered through her. This was it. She was actually going. Finally, she had somewhere she belonged. A warm feeling of contentment filled her small being. She glanced over at her best friend, Severus and saw him, slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. From what he had told her the day before, this had to be his mother. She didn't have a chance to go over and introduce herself, however, before her sister, next to her, caught her eye. At once, the warm feeling dissipated. She pulled her sister until they were a little apart from their parents. As she had been doing for the entire car ride here, she continued pleading for her sister's forgiveness.<p>

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen–" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away.

"Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"You think I want to be a – a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily.

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish.

"A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read – " whispered Petunia,

"That was my private – how could you – ?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Severus stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not sneaking – "

Now Lily was on the defensive.

"Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed.

"_Freak!_" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.

It was at this point that Lily couldn't take it anymore. She ran and kissed her parents cheeks before rushing off and finding an empty compartment in the train. She sat in the corner, looking out the window, noticing her parents waving at her. She gave a small wave back but she caught her sister's eye and Petunia turned on her heel away from her. This denial of the bond that they had shared so long was like flood gates opening for her tears. They flowed and wouldn't stop. Her parents would probably think it was because she would be going away. Even when a rowdy group of boys entered the compartment, she hadn't stopped crying. She had lost her best friend the moment she got that letter, she knew. She just had not been ready to fully accept it yet. Now, she would mourn the loss.

* * *

><p>Severus was hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as it clattered through the countryside. He had already changed into his school robes, had taken the first opportunity to take off his dreadful Muggle clothes. At last he stopped, outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking. Hunched in a corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane. The jerk in the region of his chest he felt whenever he saw her was back. He had known something was wrong the moment she ran into the train without him. They were best friends. They talked about everything.<p>

Severus slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

Severus ignored the tightening of his throat that was raw panic and instead forced out the words,

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" he asked, confused. Petunia Evans was just a vile muggle. Lily would do well to be rid of her. She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a – "

He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had seemed to show no interest at all in Lily or Severus until that point, looked around at the word. He was slight, with glasses and had messy black hair that stuck up at all angles. He had an air of someone well loved and pampered. Almost at once, Severus despised him. He looked like a spoiled, arrogant brat

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" the boy with glasses asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. He was good-looking with shoulder-length black hair. The boy did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said the bespectacled boy, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The good-looking one grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The git lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus made a small, disparaging noise. The git turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the other git. The first git roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from the first git to the second, in dislike, heartening Severus.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

The gits imitated her lofty voice; the first git tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

A voice called, as the compartment door slammed.

* * *

><p>James knew he was an idiot the moment the girl left the compartment. He had pretended not to notice her because his older cousin always told him to stay away from crying girls. They were the worst sort, apparently. This had never been a problem before. He had easily avoided any and all confrontations with teary-eyed females. This particular female, however, garnered a different feeling altogether. He had no idea what it was, but the need to stop her tears had almost been overwhelming. He had ignored the need however, since he had also heard that girls liked it more when a bloke was mean to her. This tactic, of course, had ended up failing miserably. She had not only left with the greasy slime-ball who had come in and encroached on <em>his<em> territory (in other words the as of yet un-named girl) but she had glared at him on the way out like he was the lowest dirt on earth. James grinned at his new friend Sirius and glanced at the door one last time.

"I think I'm in love," he said, seriously.

"You," Sirius said, pointing a finger directly at him, "better be talking about the bird, or this friendship is over."

* * *

><p>Sirius entered the Great Hall after the amazing boat ride and faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces. Professor McGonagall had introduced herself to them before and was now calling out names from a list as they had just finished hearing an amusing song from a strange pointed hat now sitting quietly on a lone bench.<p>

Sirius only heard a few names and only really paid attention to ones he knew.

"Avery, Trevor!" was obviously placed in Slytherin, since he was just as evil as the rest of his blighter family.

Following this, his own name,

"Black, Sirius!" was called and he blew out a breath before making his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice say,

"This one is different. You're a Black, but I see something very... dissimilar in you. Curious. I do, however, see courage. Great courage. Loyalty as well. Much, much loyalty. Your family has long been in Slytherin, however. Where to put you? You have no ambition to be like the rest of your family... Yes, I know just where to put you. GYFFINDOR!"

The hat screamed and Sirius was first shocked and then elated as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He saw his cousin Bellatrix stare at him in shock and repulsion. Yes, he was the new stain on the Black name. He grinned with that realisation and sat, shaking hands all around him.

"Carrow, Alecto!" was put into Slytherin.

"Corner, Vincent!" and "Dearborne, Caradoc!" were placed in Ravenclaw next, while,

"Diggle, Dedalus!" was put into Hufflepuff.

Soon, he heard "Evans, Lily!" and James jumped to attention, when he saw who it was. Sirius grinned at him, trying to get his attention, but he was too engrossed in staring at the red-haired firecracker who had all but hexed them with her eyes on the train.

She walked forward on trembling legs and sat down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried,

"_Gryffindor!_"

Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snivellus, and there was a sad little smile on her face. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.

The roll call continued. Sirius grinned as "Lupin, Remus!", "McKinnon, Xavier!" and "Pettigrew, Peter!" joined him at the Gryffindor table. When it was James' turn, the hat had only glanced his head when it screamed

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius clapped harder than anyone and slapped his back as he came to sit. They watched as at last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called Snivellus. He walked to the stool, placed the hat upon his head.

"_Slytherin!_" cried the Sorting Hat.

And Snivellus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him. Lucius Malfoy, one of the biggest prats that Sirius knew, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snivellus on the back as he sat down beside him.

* * *

><p>James made his way up towards the Gryffindor dormitories, following a prefect, while keeping his gaze trained on the back of the head of <em>Lily Evans<em>. After hearing her name during the sorting ceremony, he was repeating it silently over and over in his head, hearing the nuances. It really was a perfect name. He hoped somehow they could possibly be friends. He really liked her. If she wanted, he would also deign to be her boyfriend, but only if he got to kiss her. He had never kissed a girl before, found it utterly unappealing, but he thought that perhaps, with Lily, it wasn't that horrendous a thought. As long as she didn't have some kind of vile, contagious girl disease or something. Sirius, his new best mate, came up behind him and muttered,

"Those other blokes who got sorted into Gryffindor better not be a bunch of idiots."

James wholeheartedly agreed. He had not had much chance to pay attention to the sorting as, at first, he had been too busy staring at Lily and _then_, he had been too busy celebrating that she was in Gryffindor.

They made their way up to a portrait of a very fat woman in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Antipodean Opaleye," said the prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it - a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointy nose needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. The prefect directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. James looked around at the other occupants of the room and said,

"James Potter. Pleasure to meet everyone. This here's Sirius Black."

Pointing to Sirius, who smiled and lifted his hand in a small, sarcastic salute.

"I'm Xavier McKinnon," said one black haired boy with a slightly long, but good-looking face.

"I'm Remus Lupin," came another reply from a tired looking boy with obvious sleep deprivation problems.

"P-peter Pettigrew," stuttered the boy who had needed the leg up from the portrait hole. James looked around, with a grin and at once knew that he had met his new friends.

* * *

><p>Lily glanced around the dormitory, worried. She had never been away from home before. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself by doing something stupid like crying her eyes out because she was homesick. One of the girls, a black haired, grey eyed, serious-looking witch, said,<p>

"Isn't it polite to introduce ourselves? I'll start. I'm Hestia Jones."

"Emmeline Vance," piped in a pretty blonde with wild curls.

"Marlene Pierce," said a black haired girl with a bright lovely smile.

"Mary McDonald," said a brown haired, freckled girl with twin dimples in her cheeks.

"Lily Evans," Lily put in, with a wide smile. They were going to be great friends, she just knew it.

* * *

><p>Severus made his way down to the dungeons with the other Slytherin first years. This was apparently where the dormitories were. Severus' mind was filled with dark thoughts, however. He had seen the way James Potter had been staring at <em>his<em> Lily. He had seen how he had been manoeuvring closer to her. He grimaced as they made their way to a blank wall. When they arrived, Lucius Malfoy, the fifth year prefect, said in a clear voice,

"Toujours Pur."

And a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

"We had hoped Sirius Black would join our ranks and this would impress him to our cause. How wrong we were." he said, with a sneer.

They walked in and got their first view of the common room. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several older Slytherins were already silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

They were directed up to the Slytherin dormitories and when they were all in, the boys turned to look at each other, considering.

"Is everyone here a pureblood, then?" said a tall black haired boy with aristocratic features.

"Half," murmured Severus and all eyes turned to him.

"How did you get in?" asked another boy, who was tall with brown hair and wide features.

"I know more Dark Arts than any of you combined, I reckon," he said, his voice brimming with a confidence he didn't feel. They considered him for a moment more before the black-haired boy spoke.

"My name is Evan Rosier."

"I'm Jorgan Yaxley," said the brown haired boy.

"Russell Mulciber Jr.," said another boy who was almost as tall as Rosier but bulkier.

"Trevor Avery," came from the blonde boy with intelligent blue eyes.

"Severus Snape," muttered Severus, uncomfortable with the introductions. Other than Lily, he had no real experience on interactions and he was also unused to the cold, almost superior air that these boys had.

"Severus, yes? Listen, I'll tell you this only once. If you don't support the Dark Lord, then you may as well leave now," said Avery, softly, but with enough authority that he knew none of the other boys would object.

Severus heaved out a sigh and thought of Lily with her sparkling smile and innocent eyes. This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table with all the other girls from her dormitory in tow. They had stayed up late just chatting and as she had known, they were all wonderful. Even the perpetually serious Hestia had lightened up and had a laughing good time.<p>

"Listen, I don't want to alarm you," whispered Hestia as they sat.

"What is it?" Lily asked, worried.

"There's this boy by the Slytherin table and he's staring at you. My dad showed me a hex to ward off boys in case they got too pushy, you know? I can show it to-"

Lily glanced over and saw Severus staring at her. She grinned happily and waved. He smiled and waved back.

"Don't worry, Hestia. That's Sev. He's my best friend."

Hestia stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"He's in Slytherin, Lily."

"I know, but he's really wonderful. I don't know what happened with the sorting hat. I think it's because his mum was in Slytherin or something. Maybe it's hereditary?"

"If Slytherin was hereditary, then I assure you I would have been there," said Sirius as he took a seat next to Marlene.

The other Gryffindor boys came around them and James slid into a seat next to Sirius.

"Hullo, Evans. Lovely day, isn't it? Not quite as lovely as you are, but all the same."

Lily rolled her eyes and because her parents had raised her with manners, she muttered,

"Good morning, Potter."

But she whispered to Hestia.

"I think I need that hex you were mentioning?"

* * *

><p>The first year Gryffindors made their way to their first class together. Double Potions with the Slytherins. James walked with the boys but watched Lily from afar. They laughed and joked on their way down to the dungeons. When they entered the dungeon, it was colder than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Lily made her way swiftly over to where Snivellus was sitting at a bench by himself and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled at her and they began a conversation almost at once, Lily prattling on and Snivellus murmuring his responses in kind.<p>

"Git," James murmured, jealous. _He_ had hoped to sit next to Lily. Sirius moved to the empty stool next to him and said,

"This is bollocks, mate. This place is colder than my mom's attitude and let me tell you, that's arctic."

"Good morning, class!" announced an enormously fat, short, bald, old man. As he made his way to the front of the classroom, he said,

"Here are some fresh, new faces I see. I will be teaching you the fine art of Potion brewing. My name is Professor Horace Slughorn and I am the Potion's Master as well as Head of Slytherin house."

With his prominent eyes and his enormous, silver, walrus-like moustache displayed on his face.

"I will start the class with a few simple questions. Points will be awarded to the houses of those who answer correctly. Understood? Good. First, in which direction do you stir the Boil-Cure potion? For bonus points, I will ask what kind of snake fangs are used in the potion as well."

Lily's hand was in the air, as well as Snivellus. No one else had seemed to have read anything about the potion. James knew the answer, but he refused to start off the term with this Slughorn fellow expecting too much from him. Slughorn pointed to Lily, who said,

"You stir the potion clockwise, sir, and you use viper fangs."

Slughorn simply bubbled at her.

"Why yes! What is your name, young lady?"

"Lily Evans, sir."

"Yes, yes. Very good, Evans. Any relation to Kendrick Evans, the Chaser for Puddlemere United?"

"No sir."

"Yes, well, very good and very accurate answer Seven points to Gryffindor! Next question. What is another name for Monkshood."

James rolled his eyes. Why not ask them their names? That would be a more difficult question. Again, no hands other than Snivellus and Lily's went up. Slughorn pointed at Snivellus this time and he answered, unenthusiastically.

"It is called Wolfsbane or Aconite."

"Very good! Yes, yes. Your name?"

"Severus Snape," he said, softly, yet clearly.

"Hmm. Yes, Seven points to Slytherin as well! It would have been five, but you gave the _two_ names. Very good, very good. Now, can anyone tell me where a bezoar can be found? Ah yes, Ms. Evans?"

Lily's hand had already shot into the air and Snivellus's was a close second.

"It can be found in a goat's stomach, sir."

"And do you know what it is used for?"

"It is used to cure most poisons, sir."

"Why yes! How wonderful, Ms. Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, we will start this class with the simple Boil-Cure potion I was talking about. It's on page..."

James had drifted off by now as he was too busy watching Lily turn and grin at Snivelly who smiled back. They got out Snivelly's cauldron and Lily made her way over to one of the store cupboard to collect the ingredients. James came up behind her.

"Alright, Evans?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, stiffly.

"Listen, Evans. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about the train. It was my fault."

She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Potter."

She returned her attention to ingredient gathering before she made her way back to her table with her arms full. James went back to his own table, grinning.

"Where are the ingredients?" Sirius asked.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Evans! Mr. Snape! I'm having a get together soon and I was wondering if you would both join me? I'm thinking with your skills in potion making, my new dream team will be making a great addition to the Slug Club."<p>

"Slug Club?" asked Lily, meekly.

"Ah, yes. The Slug Club is the nickname that was given to the little group of a few talented witches and wizards that I have befriended over the years."

"That would be wonderful, sir," said Lily.

"What about you, Mr. Snape?"

"Thank you very much for the invitation sir, but-"

He was cut off as Lily stepped on his foot. He glanced at her and she was smiling fiercely at him in a way that he knew, meant he needed to comply.

"I will be there."

"Wonderful! I will owl the invitations to you!"

He beamed broadly for another moment before he left to look at the potions of other students.

"What did you do that for?" Severus asked, annoyed, as he rubbed his foot.

"You couldn't expect me to go by _myself_, Sev!"

"You were the one who accepted the invitation!"

"Because I was being polite!"

They were whispering, but still seemed to attract a couple of gazes. She glared at him and then whispered, consolingly,

"Listen, I'm sorry about your foot, but _please_ come with me! That way, I won't have to be alone! We could go together!"

"Fine, Lil, but only because you're making me."

With a happy squeal, she hugged him. His face flushed, furiously.

"Thank you! Okay, now back to the potion."

By the end of class, Severus realised that he and Lily had by far the best potion. Everyone else's was either incomplete or so horrible that no one knew what it was. He grinned as he saw that while Potter and Black's potion was almost perfect as well, it was not yet complete. He and Lily really were the perfect team. They worked in faultless synchronization to each other. He heard Slughorn speaking to Potter and Black just then and he instantly zoned in on the conversation,

"You're father is Harold Potter, am I right? Head of the Auror department?"

"Yes, he is."

"And Mr. Black. Any relation to-?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! So, would you both like to come to a get together that I'm having-?"

Severus held his breath as he heard this, hoping beyond hope until relief flooded him as he heard Potter interrupt.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but we're still getting used to just being in Hogwarts."

"I understand, of course, my boy. Maybe another time?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Wonderful!"

Severus glanced over, noticing Lily hadn't heard the conversation before he grinned.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had been brewing their potion, happily chatting about Quidditch, when James saw Lily hug Snivellus. He frowned and stopped talking, glaring.<p>

"That bird of yours seems to be in pretty cosy with Snivellus."

"She doesn't fancy him," he said, more to himself than anything else. With a small irritated huff of jealousy, he turned and said,

"I hate that bloke."

"As do I, mate. I don't even _know _him, but the way he looks at us is as if we took something from him. What's his problem?"

"He's a git."

"Yup."

"Listen, I'm going to marry her-"

"Red?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You need to help me with that, though."

"Sure, mate."

James grinned, wondering how he would go about making her fall madly in love with him.

* * *

><p>James had spent the majority of their first year plotting ways to ask out Lily. It had to be perfect. His new mates agreed that the first time you ask out a girl, not that any of them had before, it had to be perfect, otherwise she'd spurn you forever. On Valentine's Day, he saw his perfect, cheesy chance. He found her at breakfast and hurried over.<p>

"Hi, Evans."

Since he had apologised, she had been much less antagonistic towards him. She smiled, reading a book and said,

"Good morning, Potter."

"I was wondering..." James trailed off.

She turned and looked at him, what he was hoping for, and he was about to speak, but got trapped in her emerald gaze. Her eyes, they really were quite extraordinary. The perfect shape, tone, glitter. Her lashes were long and much darker than her hair. While still red, they could pass for a dark brown. Her eyes were really-

"Potter, are you alright?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and his mind was blank.

"What are you doing?" he blurted.

"Reading a Charms book. Exams are coming up."

"Yeah," James said, stupidly. Then, he blurted once more, "Listen, are you going out with anyone this Valentine's? Because-"

She cut him off, at once.

"No. I have far too much studying to do and I'm only in first year. I think I want to focus on school for now."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"No... I was wondering, though..."

"Yes?"

"If you _did_, eventually want to go out with a bloke?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Can it be me?"

* * *

><p>Shocked, Lily sat there, wondering what she had done to deserve this. Her manners dictated that she not shut down the poor stumbling boy. That would crush him. But she really didn't want to go out with him. Sure, he was good looking and all, but he was <em>James Potter<em>, so he was a trouble maker. She didn't like trouble makers under the best circumstances. She could remember quite a few incidents, but the most prominent in her mind was the toilet paper incident on Halloween night. Even the _teachers_ had not been able to rid the Great Hall of the offending paper, since it somehow kept _growing_ back over the tables. Honestly! Boys were so immature. As he sat there as if on pins and needles, however, she just couldn't say no.

"Alright," she said with a sigh and felt a little tug in the region of her chest when his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Evans!" he said and ran off, probably to tell Sirius. The two were never separated for long. She had actually been surprised when he had approached her alone.

Suddenly, what she had agreed to hit her like a tonne of bricks. Had she just agreed to go out with _James Potter_? What had she been _thinking_? Hopefully, he would forget about it by the next day. No reason to tell Severus, who had an inexplicable, deep seated hatred for the boy.

* * *

><p>"She said she'd marry me!" announced James as he ran into the dormitory, where all the first year Gryffindor boys were, hiding from the horror that was Valentine's Day.<p>

"Who?" asked Remus, but Sirius jumped up, excited for his best mate.

"She did? You didn't even invite me to come with you!"

"If you were there, I wouldn't have had the nerve to talk to her!"

"True."

"Who?" repeated Remus.

"Lily Evans," said James, proudly. A loud snort was heard form next to them. They turned to look at Xavier.

"Evans did _not_ agree to marry you! Why did you even _ask_?"

"She did!" said James, indignantly. "And maybe I didn't _propose _per say, but she made it clear that _eventually_, she'll marry me."

Shocked, Xavier stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh. I always thought she was dating that Snape bloke."

"As if she would ever date _Snivellus_," sneered James.

"What happened?" asked Peter, intrigued.

"Well, I asked her and she said that not right now, because she wanted to focus on school. But I'd be the first bloke she'd come to."

They all grinned, happy for him, before Xavier asked,

"But what if she's never ready to marry?"

James smile faded.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"You just need to keep asking her out so that she'll always remember and see what a great guy you are!" said Sirius as if it were obvious.

"Yeah!"

James nodded enthusiastically. Eventually, Lily Evans was going to be _his_.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius walked down the corridor, whistling innocently as they made their way to their next class. Transfiguration. They were five minutes early and decided to take a leisurely stroll. Lily was walking towards them and James lifted his hand in a wave. She smiled, distractedly at him and James sighed, grabbing his chest over his heart.<p>

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Sure, mate," said Sirius, with a grin.

They kept walking for a few more minutes before they froze, looking at each other in horror. They had just started to chase after Lily, when they heard a giant yowl preceding a loud explosion. James and Sirius skidded to a halt as a soaking Lily stumbled out of the girl's lavatory, holding a similarly soaked Mrs. Norris, shock clear on her face.

"I-I saw Mrs. Norris and... The toilet! It... It exploded!"

"Oh no," murmured Sirius before James blurted,

"Will you go out with me?"

Sirius slapped his palm to his forehead, already knowing that this was the start of a very interesting relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it so far! All comments or suggestions are welcome! :)<strong>


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>SECOND YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>James stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, excited. The holidays had been fun, but he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to see his mates. He had written to everyone, especially his best mate, Sirius, who was bored out of his mind at home where he had either been ignored or sneered at because he was in Gryffindor. James glanced around, looking for Sirius' trademark long dark hair and devil-may-care pose. He somehow thought it made him look smooth and debonair. James thought it made him look like a twat. Just then, he spotted him leaning on the Hogwarts Express, eyes downcast. James smiled and made his way over.<p>

"Alright, mate?" he asked and Sirius looked up with a grin. They slapped each other on the back and made their way towards the train. As they got on, James caught a sight of red hair. He turned at once, his heart in his throat. Could it be her? He'd missed her all summer.

Knowing it would seem entirely too desperate to run after her, he continued on with Sirius, making their way to a compartment where they found Remus, Peter and Xavier already seated. They were laughing uproariously at something. When Sirius opened the compartment door, everyone turned and grinned at them.

"Welcome back!" Xavier said, happily.

"I couldn't wait to be back! How was summer for everyone, then?"

"As I mentioned to you in my letter, it was uneventful. I was at home, mostly, bothering my older sister and her boyfriend," Xavier said with a shrug.

"I was being dragged around with my mother to see various family members," said Peter with an eye-roll and Remus muttered,

"Stayed at home."

"Did anybody go to the Puddelmere game? I was there, but I didn't see anyone."

"Nah. Dad had to work," Xavier said with a small pout.

"Mum doesn't agree with Quidditch. Says it's too violent," murmured Peter with a blush.

"I don't really follow it, to tell you the truth. I'd probably go to a World Cup match, but not a qualifier," said Remus. James and Sirius goggled at him.

"Not a _qualifier_? But how do you think they _make_ it to the World Cup, Remus? By eating _shorts_ for a living? Really," said James, shaking his head at his friend.

Just then, they heard giggling and turned to see the Gryffindor girls plus Snivellus pass by their compartment. Xavier sighed, dreamily and they all turned towards him.

"What? I was thinking about Quidditch!" he said, blushing furiously. They all rolled their eyes at the blatant lie. James, however, stood and said,

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I must have a word with someone."

Just as Peter and Remus started a loud rendition of the Wedding March, James left the compartment. He made his way towards the girls as they were entering an empty compartment and called out,

"Evans!"

Lily turned but Snivellus stayed with her and despite that, James' grinned. She had gotten even prettier over the summer.

"Yes, Potter?" she asked, with a grimace. She had not yet forgiven him for the toilet incident. While only earning him a month of detention, it had become the bane of James and Lily's relationship.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in blokes yet," he said with a grin. She stared at him for a few moments while Snivellus frowned and looked between them, before saying,

"No."

"Okay," he said and turned, walking off. He heard Snivellus ask,

"What was that about?"

And he grinned. She hadn't told little Snivelly? Good. He had had little hope for this first encounter, but had thought it might pave the way for the many future attempts of courting that he had plotted over the holidays with Sirius' help. They could now be fine tuned, since Sirius was actually physically present and more than willing to assist.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Second Years all made their way towards the Greenhouses for their first class. They had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. As they entered the Greenhouse they had been assigned to, they saw Professor Sprout, standing behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured earmuffs were lying on the bench. When James had taken his place between Sirius and Remus, she said,<p>

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone. Now this is the first day of Second Year Herbology. It might seem harder than your first year, but you don't have to worry about being eaten by any plants until your seventh year."

She chuckled at her own joke, which no one else found amusing, before continuing.

"So, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

A few hands went up, but Lily's was first. Professor Sprout pointed to her and she said,

"Mandrake, otherwise known as Mandragora, is an extremely powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

Professor Sprout beamed.

"Yes! Ten points to Gryffindor! The Mandrake is an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Remus' hand was first in the air this time.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it,"

"Precisely. Another ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone moved forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable, but James knew better. His parents kept a few of these dastardly creatures in their Greenhouse.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely _covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs _on._"

James snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty

plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Where roots should have been, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said, smiling. "However, they _will _knock you out for several hours, so, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there. Good luck and good potting!"

James rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed at the play on his name. Everyone got to work, quickly and efficiently. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were working on one table while Lily, Hestia, Mary and Emmeline were working at another. Xavier and Marlene were working with two Hufflepuffs who James recognised as Reginald Cattermole and Sturgis Podmore.

Soon enough, class was over and they made their way back to the castle.

"Hey, do you reckon you can transfigure your face to look like one of those Mandrakes?" asked Sirius, curious.

"I'm sure you can. But why would you want to?" replied Remus.

"For _fun_, Remus! Something _you'd _obviously know nothing about," said Sirius. James prodded him between his ribs, earning a glare, but said,

"Be nice. He isn't looking well."

They both glanced at Remus, who seemed rather tired and peaky. He caught them staring and flushed, hurrying to catch up with Xavier, who was walking with Marlene.

* * *

><p>James made his way onto the Quidditch Pitch with a huge inhale, trying to swallow all of his nervousness whole. He glanced around the field and saw a group of young Gryffindors and a few straggling older ones in a circle, chatting amongst themselves. He made his way over and was greeted by most of them. When asked if he was scared, he grinned, cockily and replied,<p>

"Never," with a confidence he did not feel.

He stared up at the hoops and wondered how this would go.

* * *

><p>That night, James dashed into the Gryffindor common room, grinning from ear to ear. His friends, seated in front of the fire, glanced up.<p>

"I got Chaser!" he announced, happily.

"Knew you could do it, mate!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Congratulations, James!" said Xavier and Remus, simultaneously.

"Yeah, congratulations!" said Peter, staring at him in awe.

James glanced around and saw Lily laughing with Mary and Emmeline.

"Evans!" he yelled. She frowned as she looked up.

"I got Chaser!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, Potter."

He grinned and went back to celebrating with his friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning as everyone made their way down to breakfast, the entire school found the path blocked by a large amount of human traffic. Murmurs and questions resonated from the back of the line while everyone closer to the front, who could see the commotion, was staring in shock at the unbelievable sight.<p>

The Entrance Hall had somehow been transformed into a bog. Trees, vines and even some cobwebs filled the hall. Unseen animals slithered and crawled, scaring the students closest.

As everyone was busy staring at the bog, no one noticed the two students whistling innocently and walking away, twirling their wands, in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever realised that Remus gets sick on a full moon?"<p>

Sirius looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet to glance at James, who had been staring off, deep in thought.

"No, can't say that I have. Why?"

"Because it's true. I just realised it."

"Listen, mate, if you're going to spend all your time thinking about a bloke, I would really rather not know."

"Shut up. I'm being serious."

"No, James, _I'm _Sirius. I still can't see where you're going with this, though."

"Remus. He's always leaving, saying his mum is sick near the full moon. The thing is... _he's_ always the one who looks sick, though. Do you know what I think it is?"

"Nah, but I can tell you what _I _think it is. I think he's caught some kind of sexual illness."

"Really, Sirius? Remus? He can barely talk to girls without sputtering. Be rational."

"They always say it's the quiet ones to watch for, though."

"True."

They both pondered the possibility for a while before dismissing it simultaneously.

"I reckon he's a werewolf." said James, bluntly.

"Hmm. Could be. It would be bloody awesome if he was, though. Can you imagine that? Our roommate, the werewolf? I'd fear for my bloody life if I didn't know he was such a pansy."

"He's not a pansy, Sirius."

"He neatens up my side of the room when I'm not looking, James."

"Alright, he's _somewhat_ of a pansy, then."

"Yeah."

James pondered this for a while.

"Still would be cool, though."

"It would."

"Should we ask him?"

"I guess."

"So it's settled then."

"We should probably tell the rest of them, though. They'd want to know."

"We could tell Peter. I know he won't tell anyone else. I'm not so sure about Xavier. He's always with Marlene. He might end up ratting us out."

"True. Let's tell Peter. We can threaten to rip out his innards if he tells."

"Can't wait to see his face!"

Together, they ran off to find him.

* * *

><p>Peter sat, staring at them like they had lost their minds.<p>

"So what you're telling me is..."

"We found out that Remus is a werewolf," Sirius put in.

"And you want us to-"

"Go tell him we know," said James.

"Together?" finished Peter, his mind thoroughly boggled.

"Yep!" said James and Sirius, simultaneously.

"Huh."

"Come on, Pete! He's Remus!"

"Yeah, but _Remus_ is a bloodthirsty _werewolf_."

"Bloodthirsty, Peter? Really? It's Remus! He's a pansy!"

"Well yes, but still," muttered Peter.

"I am not a pansy!" said Remus as he came in, hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Really, Remus?" James asked and they all stared at him until he flushed.

"I am not!"

"Sure," Sirius said and then, he and James moved next to Peter, excitedly.

"We have something to tell you!" Sirius said. Remus looked at them, confused.

"We know, Remus," James said, soberly.

"Y-You... Know?" Remus asked, his eyes flickering between the three.

"Yes. And we have to say, that we find the whole thing, completely..."

James glanced between his two conspirators, making Remus sweat out what they were going to say.

"Brilliant!" Sirius finished.

* * *

><p>Remus had known something was wrong the moment he had stepped into the dormitory and heard his three friends call him a pansy. He had been sure that they were going to pull a prank on him, as it would be a typical James and Sirius thing to do. The duo, however, had never really shown any interest in bringing anyone into their little pranking faction. Remus would be the first to admit he was shy; however, he would have liked to be included in the pranking bit, as really, most of their pranks were brilliant. They usually took a large amount of very advanced magic and Remus knew that if he pranked with them, he would learn far more than just what the school could teach him. So when he had seen them chatting with <em>Peter<em> of all people, he had felt a twinge of disappointment.

Before he had even gotten a chance to feel the true brunt of his disappointment, however, he had been bombarded with accusations that were not actually accusations. They said they _knew_. How could they know? He was always so careful. He would surely be kicked out if they knew. They would certainly tell their families. James and Sirius belonged to _extremely _influential families and they would _surely_ not want their precious heirs to be in the same school, much less the same _dormitory_ as a freak. Just as all these thoughts were speeding through his mind, he heard the verdict.

"Brilliant!"

At once, his stiff body relaxed and his mind was set at ease. _No one _in the history of anyone would find his disease _brilliant._ There was only one logical conclusion. They didn't know. Wonderful. Now curious as to what it was they thought they knew, he asked,

"What's so brilliant, though?"

"You're a werewolf!"

At once, he re-stiffened. They _did_ know. How could they know? He had been so careful-! Before his mind re-entered its previous panicking state, he stuttered out,

"H-how did you find out?"

"With our genius deductive minds, of course," said James,

"Actually, I thought you had some kind of sexually transmitted illness. James here, however, reminded me that you can't do more than sputter at a girl, so my mind was put at ease."

Remus took this time to sputter at _him_. A sexually transmitted illness, indeed!

"What we're saying here, mate, is that we know and we think it's bloody brilliant."

"But... I'm a monster."

"Really, Remus? You're a pansy," said James, consolingly.

"I am not a pansy! Once a month, I change into a beast that can kill or change anyone near him."

Sirius pondered that, before saying,

"You know James, that's true. We might have to think of something other than pansy. That _is_ pretty amazing."

"That's true. Maybe he's not a pansy. What can he be, then?"

"A skirt?" asked Sirius, considering.

"That might work. Alright, mate. You've been upgraded from pansy to skirt."

"But that's worse!"

"Obviously, you don't know what you're talking about. We're going to have to teach him the levels, Sirius."

"Yes, yes. The levels."

"The levels of what?" asked Peter, still eyeing Remus, warily.

"Of being a pushover. Obviously you're the very heights of pushover-ism, Peter, so you get the coveted role of hen. Remus is more of a skirt now that we know he has this bloody awesome ability to bite people's head off."

James nodded, sagely as he said this. Remus wondered how it was possible that the first people, other than his parents and a few teachers, to find out about him being a werewolf could be so calm about it. They were joking about it like it was normal. As if they discovered werewolves attending Hogwarts everyday.

"You're not going to tell your parents? Get me kicked out?"

James and Sirius looked at him as though he were bonkers. Peter was still warily eyeing him, as though he might attack him. Peter's response he understood. He feared himself. How could these two _not_?

"Of _course_ not! My mum would _never _understand the true significance of this find! She'd think you were dangerous or something dumb like that." James said, waving his hand at him as if his disease was irrelevant.

Remus stared at him, gobsmacked.

"But I _am_ dangerous."

"Poppycock. You're no more dangerous than Peter is. And just for the record, he really isn't very. Unless he tries to _help_ you with magic. If he tries to _hex _you, you're okay. It's when he tries to help you that things go awry," Sirius put in.

Peter glared at him for a second before shrugging. It was, in fact, true. James shook his head.

"Listen, we just wanted you to know that through everything, you can always count on us. We're with you every step of the way."

"Yeah, maybe we can join you!"

"No!" Remus said at once. "I'm too dangerous! I could turn you all into werewolves as well and you don't even want to know how horrible that is. Other than being ostracized for your entire life, the _pain _is unbearable."

"No werewolfism for me then, please. I don't do well with pain," Sirius said.

"What happens when you change?" James asked, curious.

"Well, it's like all your bones break and then are jammed back together, but at different angles. Then, your skin stretches to the extreme and hair grows all over you. It's almost as if my body is on fire for the whole thing. It can feel like days while I sit there in agony when it's probably just a few minutes. When that's over, I have this mad urge to bite and scratch things. Dumbledore let me use the Shrieking Shack to transform, so when I do, there's nothing there to take the urges out on. So I bite and scratch myself instead."

Somehow, his eyes focused on James out of all of them. There was something in his eyes. It wasn't pity. Remus was used to pity and fear. It was something else. A protectiveness he had never seen before.

"We'll find a way, mate. You don't worry. We'll find a way and you won't be alone. We'll be there with you."

Remus, although disbelieving, was still shocked at his loyalty. He would attempt the impossible for _him_? When no one else had ever cared enough to try? Tears came to his eyes but he manfully turned to pretend he was picking something up from the floor. He wiped his eyes quickly before facing them again. By now, James had strode forward and said,

"We're in this together! You, me, Sirius and Pete. We're like our own club."

"We should have a name, then," said Sirius, coming towards them with a grin.

"The awesome foursome?" suggested Peter, who moved closer.

"Really Pete? It's sound like some sick, demented sexual position. How about..."

"The Marauders." said James, grinning.

"Yeah! The Marauders!"

He put his hand in the middle of them and said,

"The Marauders!"

Everyone else put their hand in before Sirius said,

"If anyone walks in and sees me holding hands with guys, I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill you all."

Having effectively ruined the moment, they all rolled their eyes and pulled apart. James grinned at them and said,

"Does this mean we have more volunteers for our pranks?"

* * *

><p>James, Sirius and Peter stepped into the library, awed. There were so many books! Who knew? James sighed as he realised that the more books there were, the more reading they would have to do before they found anything that might assist them in their venture. They had come to the library with the hope that they could find a way to help Remus with his transformation.<p>

As James made his way inside, considering the daunting endeavour they were about to undertake, he caught sight of Lily, sitting and writing on a sheet of parchment. He grinned, just as she looked up. It was as though she had sensed his gaze. He lifted his hand in a wave and confused, she lifted her hand as well.

* * *

><p>Lily glanced up from her book and caught the eye of the last person she thought she'd <em>ever<em> she in the library. James Potter. He grinned and lifted his hand in a wave and she found herself doing the same. He was annoying, but she had been raised to be polite and one did not ignore a greeting of any kind. It simply wasn't done. Just then, however, Sev raised his head from his book to see who she was waving at. When he scowled at Potter, she dropped her hand.

"Why are you waving to that git, Lily?"

"I was just being polite, Sev. Let's just finish this homework."

She glanced up at Potter who was still grinning at her for only a moment more before burying herself in her homework once more.

Lily peeked behind a shelf, knowing Potter, Black and Pettigrew were there. They were discussing something and she was sure it had something to do with why they were almost constantly in the library now. She had been all but slack jawed as, without fail, day after day passed and found these three Marauders in the library whenever they had any free time. She had only seen Lupin in here a few times and knew that since he was the only one she trusted to actually be interested in school related problems, they were up to some prank. If it had anything to do with her beloved library, she was personally going to hex each of them.

"-unless we're animals. Only then. It's the only loophole I can find," she heard Potter whisper.

"We'd have to be animals?" asked Black.

"Yeah."

"Well, isn't there some kind of transfiguration we could do? Or how about that Polyjuice Potion?"

"Doesn't work for animals."

"Well what about the transfiguration?"

"I dunno. Most of those are pretty temporary and you can only really do them on an inanimate object or something."

"Well what do we do then?"

"I told you-"

James cut himself off as Lily decided to make herself known. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew that if it would help them get out of the library, she'd do anything.

"Why don't you try Animagi?"

They all stared at her, looking petrified.

"H-How much did you hear?" Potter asked.

"I heard you need to become animals? It takes years and years of training to become an Animagus, though. So I would suggest that you give up on whatever prank you want to pull and leave the library."

She shrugged as if it didn't matter whether they listened to her or not, but inside, she was bubbling with the need to just hex them until they left. They all stared at her for a while before Potter said, slowly.

"Yes, I think that's the best idea. Makes no sense to do the prank if we have to train for years. Very good idea, Evans. Thank you."

Pleased, Lily gave a careless shrug and sauntered off.

* * *

><p>James turned to Sirius, grinning, but saw him staring at Lily's bum as she walked off. He scowled and smacked him.<p>

"Sorry! She's a _bird_, mate! I stare at _all_ birds' bums!"

"Not that one!"

"Fine," Sirius muttered and rubbed his arm where James had attacked him.

"Now back to what I was saying. Animagi! It's brilliant! I've only read a few things on them. I know it's really difficult and it could take us a while. 5 years is the shortest time anyone has ever done it before."

"Please. We can do it in half that time. I've only read a little on them myself, but I know for sure it's going to be almost bloody impossible." He grinned now. "Good thing we pride ourselves in accomplishing impossible feats."

Peter was glancing between the two of them. Now that they seemed to be finished speaking, he asked,

"What's Animagi?"

They both smacked their palms to their heads and pulled him off to the common room.

* * *

><p>The Marauders, had taken to going to the library to research Animagi when they could not be discovered. After discussing the plan with him, at first, Remus had said it was far too dangerous. They had talked him into it eventually, however. Becoming an Animagus meant that you had to be registered with the Ministry and be granted permissions before beginning. They had no intention to let their plan be picked apart by the idiots at the Ministry. Instead, they would do it alone and find a way. They knew only one Animagus they could ask, but it was Professor McGonagall and they doubted she would assist them either.<p>

This was how they came to be sneaking around the castle, looking for anywhere that might have food. James had shown them his Invisibility Cloak and they utilized it whenever necessary. Slowly but surely, they made their way to a corridor that seemed not unlike the corridor leading to the dungeons. They made their way further down the corridor when Peter stopped to scratch his foot. He braced his other hand on a portrait of a giant, silver fruit bowl. As he scratched his foot, his other hand shook with the motion of scratching, subconsciously. As James, Sirius and Remus were chatting, they heard him yelp and jump away from the portrait. Where his hand had been, the green pear was being replaced by a green door handle.

They all stared at it, and then James, being the most curious of the set, turned to handle, opening a door in the wall. They walked in, slowly and saw an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall, that James knew was directly above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. There seemed to be house-elves _everywhere._ The elves all stopped what they were doing for a moment, as if shocked to see students in the kitchens. Almost instantly, however, they all began clambering closer.

"Would the young Masters like anything to eat?" squeaked one of them.

"Like anything to drink?" squeaked another.

"Anything at all?" asked one more, before there was a deafening silence, as they all waited for a response.

"Uh, we were feeling a bit hungry, so-"

Before he was allowed to finish, the elves were bouncing away. James glanced at Sirius and had enough time to say,

"Wh-"

Before ten elves were back. They had trays of food and drink prepared and were saying,

"The Masters can come eat over at the table near the fire place if it pleases them."

Sirius grabbed James arm, a look of elation on his face.

"I think we've found heaven, mate."

* * *

><p>Other than the kitchens, they found new places and corridors in the castle that they had not known before. They even found a room located on the seventh floor opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, that they had heard the house-elves dub the "Come and Go Room." Remus had said that he had read somewhere in "Hogwarts, A History" that it was called the "Room of Requirement." They had discovered it when passing up and down the corridor, looking for a place to hide the books they had taken from the library on Animagi. While Remus had been shocked and appalled that they were going to nick the books so that no one else could use it, James had assured him that they were only borrowing it without recording who was borrowing it, for security purposes. He did not, however, mention that he meant to keep them as long as it took for them to become Animagi, which could be years.<p>

Nightly, they went to the Room of Requirement, which provided them with a huge room with a bookshelf and a huge table with a few chairs to study and practice the art. Remus worked with Peter, who he knew would require his assistance the most.

Remus glanced up from where he was reading about transfiguration techniques and caught James' eye.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll be joining you on those monthly jaunts of yours soon," he said, with a grin. Sirius and Peter glanced up with identical grins, as well. Remus smiled back, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to find such great friends.

* * *

><p>James paced up and down where his friends were eating, already dressed in his new Quiddtich uniform.<p>

"What if I die?"

Sirius perked up at this and James turned to him, hoping for some expert advice.

"If you die, can I have your broomstick?"

James scowled.

"No," he said curtly. Sirius pouted and Remus said,

"You'll do fine, James. Stop worrying."

"I don't want to do fine, Remus! I want to do excellent! I want to surpass all the expectations of my forefathers! I want-"

He was cut off as Lily came down to eat breakfast.

"You'll do fine, Potter. Stop worrying so much," she said with a small smile. He sank into his seat at once and said, dreamily.

"I'll do fine."

"Didn't I just say that?" Remus asked Sirius, confused.

"Yeah, but _you_ aren't the love of his life, are you?"

"Oh," Remus said, nodding in understanding. James chased after Lily and she turned, surprised.

* * *

><p>Lily really didn't know what to expect when James came chasing after her. When she turned, he seemed worried and hopeful, a combination that did strange things to her stomach. It felt like butterflies were wreaking havoc in there. He really was rather good looking.<p>

"Will you come to the game?" he asked and she felt the butterflies flutter even more. His gaze was so hopeful.

"Sure," she said, with a smile.

The crooked grin that spread across his face was more than the butterflies seemed to be able to handle and they began churning about in a great shock of wings. She turned at once and walked off, while Marlene, who was next to her, watched her with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>The first game of the season was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James was beyond nervous at this point. He stuck his head out from the changing room and glanced into the stands. His heartbeat slowed considerably and he sighed a breath of relief when he saw Lily sitting with all the Gryffindor Second Years. His captain, Collin Wood, a burly boy in his Seventh Year, pulled him in and asked,<p>

"You ready, Potter?"

"More than!" he said with a confident smile, even if he didn't feel it.

"Good. It's almost time!"

He gathered everyone together and they waited to be called outside. James stomach was in twists and he prayed that he remembered everything he knew and didn't make a fool of himself.

* * *

><p>James was screaming "We are the champions!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone was cheering and congratulating him. He had scored all but one of the goals. He displayed a superior ability to judge the moves of everyone on the pitch, making it easy for him to manoeuvre around them in order to achieve his necessary play. He somehow made the whole team better. Wood had told him, during a break, that he was somehow leading the team without being the captain. They worked in perfect co-ordination. As keeper, Wood had been overjoyed with the small amount of goals he had had to protect. He hefted James onto his shoulders and the team carried him to the common room. Once there, the other Marauders came in bearing trays and trays of food. Everyone was agog at the sheer amount, so they dove in, eating and drinking merrily. James found his friends, amid cheers, hearty pats on the back and girls throwing themselves at him. He faced his friends and grinned.<p>

"We won!"

"You were phenomenal, mate!"

"No, the team was. It was awesome, though, wasn't it?"

"It was! Best game ever!"

He laughed and then saw Lily heading outside.

"Give me a minute, yeah?"

"Go get her!"

He grinned and followed her out. He found her a little ways down, walking with Snivellus, who seemed to be muttering, angrily.

"Evans!" he called and they both turned. Lily smiled but Snivellus scowled, darkly at him.

"Did you enjoy the game?"

Before Lily could respond, Snivellus said,

"No one enjoyed that game except you and your stupid fans, Potter. Everyone could see how much you cheated!"

By then, James was red with indignation and embarrassment. He had never cheated in his life! He glanced over at Lily, worried that she would think so. He hoped she knew he was better than that. He should tell Snivellus how good he was! Then Lily would hear and she'd be impressed!

* * *

><p>Lily knew that Sev had gone too far. No one could ever accuse Potter of cheating. He was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn't one of them. Before she could speak, though, she was interrupted again. This time by James.<p>

"I don't need to cheat to be better than Slytherin, Snivellus. They're a shame to the name of Quidditch. I could have beaten them by myself with a hand tied behind my back."

Potter's arrogance was a shocking new revelation. Had he always been that way? She frowned as Sev said,

"You? Ha!"

"I'm the best player in this school, Snivellus. It's good that you know that now, unless you think you want to join the team and give it a shot?"

His cocky grin was new as well, Lily thought. He glanced at her and she thought she saw a flicker in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was.

"I don't need to join the Quidditch team to know you're an idiot, Potter. You show that off all on your own!" Sev said. Lily knew this would lead to a fight so she said,

"Come on, Sev. Let's go finish that homework."

Sev glared at Potter for a moment more before turning and continuing down the hallway. She followed without a further glance at Potter. If she had known he was this big-headed before, she probably wouldn't be feeling that little ache in the region of her heart.

* * *

><p>The next day, the students were all shocked to see their Professors being followed around by flying, whistling goblets. While they all hid the sniggers in their presence, everyone was guffawing when they left. Especially when Professor McGonagall tried to get rid of hers and it ended up exploding in her face, singeing her eyebrows before another appeared where the last one had been.<p>

Dumbledore had found his own rather amusing and had whistled along a tune, somehow getting the cup to match it. He grinned at the four boys sitting innocently at the dinner table, saying,

"Thank you for the entertainment, gentlemen."

They grinned at him as well and then looked down at their dinners as Professor McGonagall glared at them. They knew detentions would ensue, but it had been worth it.

* * *

><p>"I need to know how to woo a woman!" James said, sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs in front of the Gryffindor fire.<p>

"First of all, mate, she's a _girl_. Unless you're talking about wooing McGonagall, in which case, I'm in! Minny needs some loving, in my opinion."

"Your opinion is idiotic," muttered Remus, where he was scribbling away at his homework.

"I still need help! Valentine's Day is coming up!"

"Ah, the day of love. The day of St. Valentine. The day I will be receiving more than my fair share of chocolate just for being so darned good-looking."

"And modest!" piped up Peter from where he was scratching his head over a potion's essay.

"That too," agreed Sirius, soberly.

"Maybe you can give her flowers," said Peter.

"And chocolates. Girls appreciate those sentiments," said Remus.

"Chocolates and flowers? That's so cliché! That's not like Lily at all! She's... special," James said with a sigh.

"Why don't you give her something to match her eyes or something? Girls like stuff like that too." Sirius said, trying to count the amount of chocolates he'd receive.

"Yeah!" James said, enthusiastically.

"How about a frog? I know a few down by the pond that might fit the bill," said Peter, eager to help.

"Brilliant idea, Pete! Let's go!"

As they dashed off to find a frog to match the colour of Lily's eyes, Remus stared after them, open-mouthed by their stupidity. He groaned, wondering how Lily would react to her present.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting anything for that Mudblood girlfriend of yours, Snape?" asked Avery with an evil grin.<p>

"Are you in love with the Mudblood, then, Snape?" Mulciber asked, coming up next to Avery.

"So are you?"

Avery nudged him.

"Don't call her that!" Severus snapped and Avery and Mulciber give him a funny look before walking off. Severus continued on his way out of the dormitory, wondering if he s_hould_ get her something.

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the table, smiling and laughing with her friends. As of yet, she had received three Valentine's present. Two seemed to be boxes of chocolate while one was a small bouquet of flowers. The flowers had no note to say who it was from, but she opened the smaller box of chocolates and saw a note. She picked it up, glancing at the chocolates and read,<p>

"Have a great Valentine's Day, Lily. Sev."

She grinned and turned to see him smiling hesitantly at her. She waved before turning back to open the other box.

* * *

><p>The only thing Remus saw before he put his head in his hands was Lily jump up from the table and run around trying to get the frog out of her hair.<p>

"Stay still, Lily!" she heard Mary say, obviously attempting to help.

"It keeps moving around!" yelled Marlene, even as Lily screamed again.

"Got it!" said Hestia, triumphantly, before she screamed as well.

"It's in _my_ hair! Get it out!"

Another rush and scuffle later, before he heard,

"_Who _would do something like that?"

He knew they had found James' note when Lily screamed,

"Potter!"

He lifted his head from his hands in time to see Lily stalking towards a shell-shocked James.

"Reminded you of me, did it? Well the next time you think to talk to me, just remember I can be just as cold-blooded as that frog!"

She stormed off and left him there, still staring at where she had been.

"Did that just happen?" he whispered.

"Think it did, mate," Sirius said, still eating one of the twelve boxes of chocolates he had gotten, as if nothing had happened. James turned to Sirius.

"You!"

"Don't look at me! If _I_ had gotten a frog for Valentine's Day, I'd be ecstatic."

* * *

><p>James passed all the chocolate he had gotten off to Remus as he sat glumly in his armchair by the fire. He saw Lily enter with a list of some sort.<p>

"So if you're doing all of those, they won't clash or anything?" Mary asked, walking with her.

"No, I'm not doing so many. I'm doing just one under the amount where that problem will occur. Hestia and I are doing the same classes."

"Oh, okay. You're lucky, though. I doubt I'd get to do all of those."

"I'm sure if you wanted to-"

"I don't though."

They both laughed until Lily saw James watching them. She glared and turned in a huff to a table. He knew they were discussing what classes they were going to take the next year. He looked around and when he saw no one watching, he pulled the folded Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and slipped it on. He walked behind them and saw Lily writing down her classes. He memorized them and snuck back to the seat, knowing he would choose the same.

* * *

><p>"Anyone know what they'll be doing next year? The forms are being handed out now. A few students already filled out theirs," Remus asked.<p>

"I already submitted mine."

The other Marauders paused to stare at him.

"You filled out yours already?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I did. I saw the classes Lily's taking and I'm doing the same."

Reassured now, they just rolled their eyes.

"So what are they, then?" Remus asked, sitting with a form, ready to note down the classes.

"You're going to take them with me?" he asked with a grin.

"As am I. I can't be bored with classes on my own. I'd die," Sirius said, shuddering dramatically.

"Defence, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's a lot. None of these clashed?"

"Not according to Lily. It's one less, I think."

"Good," Remus said, continuing filling out his form.

"While you're at it, Remus, fill out mine, will you?" Sirius asked, pushing across his form, grinning as Remus took it with a simple nod. Sirius mouthed to James, "Our Slave."

James rolled his eyes.

"Aren't Arithmancy and Ancient Runes supposed to be really hard, though?"

"Yeah, but we'd help you out if you want, mate," James said, concerned. Peter wasn't anywhere near the level that he, Sirius and Remus were on, magically. He was talented, but James wasn't sure if he could cope with that big a work load.

"It's okay. I think I'll take Defence, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

They all stared at him with equal amounts of horror.

"Divination?"

"I heard it's easy if you just bluff your way out, though."

"Sure, but I mean... Divination?" James asked, questioning his friend's sanity.

"Better than Muggle Studies. You'd have to be muggle-born in order to know all the things they teach there," he said, grumpily.

The other Marauders just shrugged. Lily passed by the table with a quick glare for James and he grinned. Next year would be different. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are welcome!<strong>


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right does to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>THIRD YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>James grinned as he and his friends stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. They had spent the last week of summer at his family's house. For once, he had friends his age to be around. Usually, he spent most of his time with either the house-elves or the neighbour's children, who were four and two, respectively. He glanced around, his mind immediately clouded with thoughts of <em>her<em>.

"Do you see her?" he asked. Sirius groaned, as the others looked around, searching.

"Really, mate? We're only back for 5 seconds and already-"

"There she is!" he said, setting out to follow her onto the train as she waved at her parents.

His own parents usually only had time to drop him to the station before having to go to work. With recent happenings being what they were, what with Voldemort on a rampage and all, affairs at the Auror's office, where his father was the head and his mum was a senior auror, were extremely hectic. He didn't mind so much. He enjoyed doing things independently. He followed her onto the train, calling out,

"Evans!"

And she turned, shocked. When she saw who it was, she glared.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?"

"Are you interested in blokes yet?"

Shocked, she shook her head vehemently. He nodded and went back to meet his friends.

* * *

><p>The first class of the year was double Potions. As the students stepped into the classroom, it was to find it bare. All the jars that were usually filled with ingredients and all the cupboards where everything was stored were empty. The students were even more shocked to find that they couldn't seem to locate their cauldrons as well.<p>

When they searched for their textbooks, they were all gone! How was that even possible? When Slughorn arrived, he was so perplexed, he cancelled the class. The Marauders left, whistling, as they were dismissed.

"No class, first period. This year's going to be awesome."

* * *

><p>"This year sucks! Why did we think it would be awesome?" asked Sirius, up to his elbows in homework. He hadn't realised that doing so many different classes would lead to homework.<p>

"First of all, Sirius, you've been doing homework for all of _five minutes_, so I don't think you have the-"

"Done!" He announced. They all looked up.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just wrote my name on each piece of homework. That way, I'll be graded on how brilliant I am as a person and not as a student."

"I think you had more hope as a student, mate," James said with a grin. Sirius threw a piece of parchment at him and James caught it, starting to juggle that, a pen and another piece of parchment he balled up on his own. Remus rolled his eyes at both of them, continuing his homework.

"We should make a map," James suggested, suddenly.

"Of what?" Sirius asked, lounging in his seat now that his homework was "completed."

"Of the school. So that we can see where everyone is at all times."

"That's really advanced magic," muttered Remus.

"Yeah, but there's this spell that I found when we were researching Animagi-"

"And you both can't finish homework? Honestly! If I had half of your brains-"

"Then the world would end. No one named Remus _Lupin_, could pull off the amazing abilities of being _us_," said Sirius with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a really good idea. It would help us with our pranks," piped up Peter. Sirius and James beamed at him and he preened under the attention. The three of them started up a discussion on how to go about getting it done while Remus continued the homework, knowing they were probably going to either copy off of him or hand in blank sheets of parchment with stupid excuses like, "My quill stopped working" or "My owl ate it."

* * *

><p>Now that they were in their third year, they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. James was overjoyed by this, as it meant more occasions he was allowed to ask Lily on dates. He was pondering ways to impress her, when he saw his chance. No one usually wore their hats, except for functions or rainy days.<p>

Today, however, Lily and her friends had decided they would all sport their pointed hats, with pins of different colours on them. Lily's pin was a deep purple. James had a truly inspired idea then. If he transfigured the pin into a lily of the same colour, she would be extremely impressed. He grinned and aimed his wand, just as Sirius took a seat next to him, jostling him. The movement of his wand shifted sharply and instead of transforming the pin into a lily, it set it on fire. Lily didn't notice until her friends started hitting her across her head.

"What the-" she started, trying to push them away, when Hestia said,

"Lily, you're hat!" and Mary finished,

"It's on fire!"

"What?!" she exclaimed and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground, stomping on it to put it out. When it was crushed beneath her foot, damaged beyond repair, she picked it up and glared around for the culprit. James just sat there, his wand still pointed, his jaw slack in horror at what had just occurred. Seeing him, she stormed over.

"Potter! You great _prat_! Why would you _do _something so.. so.. _vile_?"

Waiting for his answer, Sirius glanced over curious, and shoved him with an elbow. Out popped the question he had expected to ask after she thanked him for the flower.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?

She stared at him, furious, and hit him with her damaged hat.

"Oi! Why are you hitting him? You're so violent, Evans!" defended Sirius. She hit him too, for good measure, threw the damaged hat at James and stormed off.

"A bit wonky, that one, isn't she? Well at least she didn't say no, right?

James glared at him, before hitting him across the head with the damaged hat.

* * *

><p>"Snape!" yelled a voice from across the room. Sev turned to look at his housemates.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what they needed. Two of them came over, leaving the others behind. Mulciber and Avery asked him

"Are you interested in the Dark Arts?"

"Obviously," he said, blandly.

"Yeah, but are you interested in furthering your study of the Dark Arts when you leave Hogwarts? Working for someone who can help you with your abilities?"

Snape stared at him, interested.

"Are you speaking about the Dark Lord?"

Their expressions didn't change, but they nodded.

"Then yes. I am very interested. I have been for some time. I just didn't know how to approach him."

"Consider this an invitation," they said, smiling.

"Consider it accepted."

* * *

><p>James was pacing in the dormitory, thinking, while his friends were working on the map.<p>

"A little help with this, mate? You're better at these spells than I am," said Sirius, prodding the paper with his wand, to no effect.

"I'm _thinking_, Sirius. Have a little consideration," he said.

"I _do_ have consideration. I'm considering the necessity of this map."

Ignoring Sirius, James turned.

"What should I get for Lily for Valentine's Day?"

"Maybe you should leave her alone. I'm sure she would appreciate that," said Remus. James glared at him, but he didn't look up from where he was working on the map, scribbling furiously.

"How about chocolates? Everyone loves chocolates!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any. I would have gone to Honeydukes, but I didn't think about it and we don't have any more Hogsmeade weekends before then."

"I have chocolates. I bought them to give to a girl I was going to snog for Valentine's, but you can have it if you want it. She'll probably snog me anyway."

They all looked at him, disgusted, and he shrugged, unrepentant. James recovered first and said,

"That would be great! Do you have them here?"

Sirius nodded and went over to his trunk, pulling out a small red box with black ribbon.

"Use with care," he said, tossing it over. James grinned and began planning the perfect way to give it to her.

* * *

><p>On Valentine's morning, Lily walked into the hall with her friends, laughing. She had already received two bouquets of flowers and a small box of her favourite chocolates from Sev. She smiled and went over to chat with him, thanking him for his gift, for a bit, before returning to her seat. Mulciber and Avery had been there. She had spoken to Sev, warning him that they weren't the most savoury of friends, but she trusted his judgement. By the time she took her seat, there was a box already there. It said,<p>

"All my love. From James."

She stared at it, hesitating to open it. Would it explode this time? She pushed it away, wary, when Mary picked it up and shook it vigorously. They all held their hands out, trying to stop her when she announced.

"It actually sounds like chocolates this time!"

Marlene grinned and pulled it open and seemed shocked herself. Eyes wide, she held out an innocent box of chocolates.

"Do you reckon he's changed?" she asked, curious. They glanced around and found James grinning at them. Lily smiled, hesitantly, at him and said,

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, James was still in high spirits. Lily had accepted his gift and even smiled at him in thanks. Plus, he and Sirius had received a combined fifty boxes of chocolates that they were going to use for nefarious purposes. Could life get any better? He was grinning as he sat down for breakfast. He did not expect, however, to be smacked in the back of his head. When he turned, it was to find Lily, but not Lily. He recoiled in horror, making her glare even more.<p>

"Do you think this is funny, Potter? Do you enjoy making my life hell?"

He just gaped at her, unable to form words. Lily's face was covered in orange polka dots, spread in a random fashion. Sirius caught sight of her and started laughing.

"Well, it _is_ funny, Evans, you have to admit that!"

She glared at him, before returning her ire to James. People were turning now and had started to giggle.

"Just _leave me alone_, Potter!" she said and ran off. Sirius was still laughing as James turned to him, with wand raised.

"Now, James..." he said, lifting his hands in a placating gesture. "I probably mixed it up with the one from Zonkos. I didn't mean to!" he finished, just as James hit him with a Jelly-legs Jinx, grabbing Sirius' wand before he headed off to class.

"You can't just leave me here!" Sirius yelled, but James kept walking.

* * *

><p>James stared at the badge in his hand, unsure what to think. He had never thought he would be given such an honour. So early, too! He saw the other Marauders making their way out to meet him after practice and he grinned at them, running over.<p>

"I got captain!"

"What?" they asked, shocked.

"Captain! Me! James Potter! I got captain!"

"Congratulations!" they said, simultaneously.

"Minny said she was waiting for the agreement of the other team members, since I'm younger than most of them, before the announcement, so I didn't get it with my letter. I don't know why they would make _me_ captain, but isn't it brilliant?"

"Because you're a great player, James!" said Sirius, who grabbed the badge to look at it.

"It's so shiny!" announced Peter and the others rolled their eyes.

"This is great! But you'd have to be the youngest captain in ages!"

"Yeah. It's incredible! I never thought they would have chosen me! I thought... Maybe someone with more experience... It's bonkers, it is."

"It's not, though. You keep the team together. You're a bloody good player!"

He grinned and flushed a little from the praise.

"You fancy me, don't you?" he asked Sirius.

"'Course I do. If you were a skirt, I'd propose."

James nodded his agreement.

"If you were Lily, I'd marry you."

Remus and Peter rolled their eyes. They made their ways to the common room and saw Lily walking with Snivellus. James ran after her and said,

"Evans! Hey!"

She turned and glared at him. Snivellus sneered.

"I made captain!" he said, happily, holding out his badge. Snivellus glared at it, enviously and scowled.

"Congratulations," she said, rolling her eyes and walking off. James grinned after her. She might still love him! Any emotion that wasn't hate was very heartening, indeed.

* * *

><p>Early one morning, the students heard a loud screech, followed by a rush of swear words and a loud yell of,<p>

"Potter! Black!"

Causing the two troublemakers themselves to grin and walk in the opposite direction. It would seem that _someone_ had put a Kappa in the teachers toilet, causing the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (their third since they started), Professor Vista, to be startled and attacked.

As Professor Kettleburn limped to the assistance of the frightened Professor, the troublemakers wondered if they would have their morning Double of DADA cancelled.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, she did not cancel the class. Snivellus pushed past James, with a shove to get to his seat next to Lily. James growled and said,<p>

"What's wrong, Snivellus? Do you need more room for your big nose, so you can't pass in a space that would fit the rest of us? I know it can't be because you're so _muscular_, you scrawny git."

Everyone started laughing, except Lily and Snivellus. She glared at him while Snivellus scowled.

"Maybe if your head could fit in the class, Potter, no one else would have a problem passing."

"What, couldn't use the grease from your hair to slide past, Snivelly?"

"My name is _not_ Snivellus."

"Yes it is. Don't lie," said Sirius, coming up next to James. "I know your mother hates you, Snivelly. Everyone knows. Have you seen how she looks at you when she sees you off at the station? It's like she can't wait to get rid of you."

"Don't talk about my mother, Black! Especially since _you're_ family doesn't want you! Your own father won't look you in the face anymore!"

"You don't know anything!" Sirius said, aiming his wand at him, hexing him quickly. Just as Snivellus' nose began to grow incredibly large, incredibly fast, the Professor walked in.

"BLACK!" she screeched. Sirius turned, grinning at her.

"Charlotte! Darling! How's the Kappa bite?"

With a glare, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius walked ahead of Remus and Peter on their way to Defence.<p>

"What the hell was that spell again? You know the one. Dis.. Dissentrum? Dissender?" as Sirius kept wondering about the spell out loud, Remus and Peter were chatting about the homework they had due for Defence.

"I told you to write more on the essay, Peter. She measures the parchment. Two feet is just too short."

"Dissillium? Disspendius?"

"I know what you're saying, Remus, but think about how much more research I would have had to do to even do one more line of that essay! It was bloody horrible!"

"Disspersium? Dissruptium?"

"It was about _werewolves_, Peter, for Merlin's sake! You could have just asked me!"

"Dissembriate? Dissendium?"

All of a sudden, they heard a scraping sound and the hump of the one-eyed witch statue by the stairs to the Defence classroom opened. The Marauders stared at it in awe.

"What the hell?"

"What did you just say, Sirius?" asked James, confused.

"I swear I didn't do it. I said Dissendium or something."

At the word, the hump closed itself.

"What the _hell_?" Remus repeated, still in shock. James went over, said,

"Dissendium," staring in glee as the hump slid open, he glanced down into the space that appeared.

"It looks like a passage."

He looked over at the others, grinning widely.

"Looks like we're going exploring tonight, boys."

* * *

><p>They found that the passage led to the cellar of Honeydukes. After this find, they were excited to find more. Late night and even daylight explorations of the grounds led them to finding seven that they knew of. There were possibly more, but if there were, they had not found them. <em>Yet.<em>

There was the passage beneath the one-eyed witch statue, the passage beneath the Whomping Willow, leading to the Shrieking Shack that Remus had to use every full moon, a passage behind a mirror on the fourth floor, which was caved in and several others scattered around Hogwarts. Sirius thought that if pressed, they could make a passage in the Room of Requirement, but they had not been able to succeed on doing so.

They also found many hidden passageways to different parts of Hogwarts. They thought it was great fun to use the hidden passageways to confound their friends. They would see the four of them in a corridor, leaving them there and then they would appear in another corridor, without passing them.

Slowly but surely, they were making great progress on their map. They had not, however, mapped the Room of Requirement, as they thought it was more fun to leave it to be found on its own. They especially wanted to make sure that if Peter was the one looking for it, with how horrible his sense of direction was, he would get lost. While sadistic, James and Sirius enjoyed betting on which corridor he would get lost in.

"If only we were having such progress becoming Animagi," muttered James one night, while poring over a text on the subject.

"I know. If we could run around and find clues about becoming Animagi the way we could for the map, then it would be easier than pie," said Remus.

"Pie," said Sirius, dreamily and Peter murmured agreement. James and Remus rolled their eyes and went back to reading.

* * *

><p>James looked at Lily as she crossed the common room to sit with her friends. Her hair shone in the candle light and her smile made his stomach squirm uncomfortably.<p>

"We're going home tomorrow. Do you reckon I should ask her out one more time?" he asked his friends, not even looking at them. They all rolled their eyes, but Sirius said,

"How about I conjure some flowers for you? You can ask her out, she can reject you and we can get on with our lives."

James turned to him, excited.

"You can conjure flowers?"

Remus sighed.

"I don't think he heard the rest of that sentence."

"Selective hearing," agreed Peter. Sirius lifted his wand and held out his hand. With a swish and a muttered spell, an elaborate bouquet of flowers appeared. He grinned at James and offered it to him. James took it, with awe and asked,

"Where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?"

"I sometimes need flowers to placate a few girls after I snog their friends," he said, with a shrug.

They all shook their heads at him while he shrugged, still unrepentant for his roguish behaviour.

"I'm off to woo my future bride!" James said, getting up. He made his way over to Lily, with the bouquet behind him. When Lily saw him, she scowled. He smiled at the group. Hestia and Marlene, who he had known before Hogwarts, if only meeting at functions, smiled at him. Mary and Emmeline, however, had the same wary expression on their face as Lily.

"Hullo Evans. I wanted to apologise for everything this year. I really didn't mean any of them. To show how sorry I am..." he trailed off as he proffered the flowers behind his back. All the girls grinned at the gesture now, except Lily, who was still looking at him.

"If you really are sorry, Potter, then I accept your apology. If not, then go away."

"I really am sorry, Evans. I swear," he said, sincerely.

"Then thank you," she said with a small smile and took the flowers.

She smiled softly at them, making his stomach squirm even more and bent to smell them. He grinned at how well this was going until she yelped and dropped the flowers, batting at her nose. A bee had latched onto her nose and she grabbed it, throwing it off before looking at him, anger flaring in her eyes. For what seemed the millionth time, he just stood there, jaw dropped as the disaster unfolded.

"Potter! You _git_!"

"Evans, I swear, I didn't-"

"Don't bother apologising again, you giant prat! I don't want to hear it!"

She held her hand to her nose, already swelling and left, Hestia and Mary trailing after her.

"Oh James," Marlene said, with her hand pressed to her forehead before she too, followed.

"I swear, either you're the most sincere boy alive or the biggest idiot I know," Emmeline said before she shook her head and followed Lily as well.

James turned to Sirius with a glare.

"Why do I keep trusting you?"

Sirius seemed concerned for all of a second before he shrugged and said,

"Dunno."

Remus rested his head in his hands in frustration at the lot of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! All comments and suggestions are appreciated! :)<strong>


	4. Fourth Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to the incomparable J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>FOURTH YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>James stepped onto Platform 9¾ with his friends and hugged Sirius and Remus around their shoulders. Remus linked Peter, who was on his other side, in the grasp, as James said,<p>

"Welcome home, boys."

"Feels great to be back!" said Xavier, who came up behind them.

"McKinnon, it feels like we haven't seen you in forever. Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Last year I spent most of my time with a few of my Ravenclaw buddies. I know we wrote to each other, but it feels great just to see you, mates. Hey Remus, how were your holidays? My owl got a little wonky when she came back from dropping your letter. Swear the thing got quite a fright. Did your cat try to eat her?"

"Remus doesn't have a cat," said Peter and the others glared at him. They all knew what had happened, as Remus had written to them all, directly after the incident. He had been in the middle of his change and had swiped at the bird when it tried to deliver the letter. While he missed, the bird had been traumatized.

"It was his... pet rabbit!" James said, not knowing what else to say.

"Rabbit?"

"Yeah. Rabbit," Sirius said, easily covering the lie. "He's so out of control. Dunno what he should do with it. Reckon he should just eat the thing, but you know Remus. He has a strict rule about eating pets."

This was said with a sober face and they were all forced to keep straight faces. Xavier looked at them as if they were all bonkers and said,

"I'll see you in school then. Off to find Marlene."

They all nodded and when he departed they turned to James.

"Rabbit? Really?" Remus asked.

"I didn't know what to say!" James said, gesturing wildly. Suddenly, he caught the sight of red hair.

"I'll be back, mates!" he said, with a grin.

She had not replied to his letters. Maybe she had been busy? He headed off in the direction he knew he had seen her hair go. He found her in a compartment with her friends, including Xavier, who was scowling at another interloper, Gerald Smith, a Fifth Year Ravenclaw who had his arm around Marlene. James grinned at Lily. Her hair had grown longer. It reached near the small of her back and if he wasn't mistaken, she had filled out in ways that made his eyes stray a little further south than was polite and decent. When she glanced up, however, her gorgeous eyes, that he was extremely partial to, sparked with fury.

"Get out!" she yelled, standing and pulling her wand from her pocket to aim it at him.

"I'll take that as a maybe!" he shouted back as he ran out of the compartment before she could hex him.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's odd-"<p>

"I find a great many things odd, Sev, but I can't seem to figure out why you have such a fixation on a bloke. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

This was enough to rid him of his frustrated expression and cause a small smile to appear on his face. Lily was pleased that she could still garner this response from him. Recently, he had seemed so closed off, being secretive where they had previously shared everything with each other. She had also been telling him off for making friends with Mulciber and Avery. She had never met two slimier gits. She wondered how someone as wonderful as Sev could be friends with them.

"Really, though, Lily. I'm telling you. It's just strange."

"Sev, I don't want to hear any more of your conspiracy theories."

"It's not a conspiracy theory!"

"I think it is! You don't like Potter, so you're picking on his mates. I know where you're coming from. Potter is vile, yes. But Lupin isn't that bad."

Sev seemed to calm down a bit when she mentioned her opinion on Potter. It was as if he had to keep justifying how horrible Potter really was, when it was actually unnecessary. Potter had tortured her for the past three years, tricking her and then asking her out. As if she would ever go out with _him_.

"He really could be, Lil!"

"I don't think so, Sev. If he was, Dumbledore would not let him join Hogwarts."

She was lying of course, to get Sev off the topic. If he knew that Lily had even bigger suspicions than he did about Remus Lupin's "monthly issues," then he would not let it go.

"Listen, Lil, I think we should follow him-"

"Sev, really! You're being ridiculous. Can't we just enjoy a great day out and _not_ talk about Potter and his group _for once_? It really does ruin my day to hear about them."

As Sev quieted down, smiling now that she mentioned that she wanted them to spend the day together without distraction, she wondered once more, if she was leading him on. She always wondered if he felt more for her than he actually let on. He treated her different from everyone. As if she was infinitely precious to him. She smiled with that knowledge. He was to her as well. He was her best mate. Her confidante. She shook her head, knowing it was foolish to even consider that he felt that way.

"Want to go to the lake?" he asked, and she grinned, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

When they got to the lake, however, as fate would have it, who else would they see but the Marauders, as they called themselves. Lily glared before pulling Sev in the other direction quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as soon as the First Years woke up, they were bombarded by books hitting them across the head. As they blocked themselves from the hits, even running away from them, they followed, incessantly. By the time they were sitting at the breakfast table, fed up of blocking themselves from the books, most of them were in tears.<p>

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE!" announced Sirius, walking up to the ends of the table.

"THIS IS THE HOGWARTS INITIATION CEREMONY!"

They all looked up, still in tears.

"WELCOME!" he finished and sat with the other Marauders, all grinning.

* * *

><p>Severus lowered his wand from where it had been aimed at the Bowtruckle. His friends had caught and stored it in one of the closets in a dungeon near Slytherin common room. The Bowtruckle had been screaming in pain until seconds ago. He had been practicing his Cruciatus curse.<p>

"Very good," Mulciber said, grinning at him.

"Now if only you could stop hanging around with that Mudblood."

Sev glanced up with a glare.

"Leave her out of this," he said, not bothering to correct them on their use of the blood status slur. He was used to it by now. The number of times he heard it being used every day did not allow for squeamishness. He glared at Mulciber, who glanced at the Bowtruckle, warily, before nodding.

* * *

><p>Hestia murmured,<p>

"He's coming over here, Lils!"

Lily, excited and nervous all at once, flushed scarlet.

"Is he really?"

Hestia, who had been looking over her shoulder to where Bertram Aubrey had been making his way over to their table in the Great Hall, began to turn around again. He was a Fifth Year Ravenclaw, a friend of Marlene's boyfriend Gerald Smith, who Lily had taken a liking to. He had retrieved a book for her from the top shelf in the library earlier that year and when he had smiled, she had all but melted. She grinned, still flushed, when Hestia turned all the way around in her seat.

"Where in the name of Merlin did he go?" she asked,

"Where did who go?" asked Marlene as she, Mary and Emmeline finally came downstairs.

"Bertram Aubrey."

"Was he coming over, then? Did you talk to him, Lils?" Emmeline squeaked, excited.

"No. I dunno where he went," she said, glancing around, herself.

"Well, maybe he got shy," Mary said, lifting a piece of toast from the platter.

"Maybe," Lily murmured, saddened.

* * *

><p>"So did you hear what happened to Aubrey?"<p>

Alice Fortescue, a friend of Lily's who was in Fifth Year Gryffindor, whispered as they walked into the library together.

"Bertram?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah. The bloke you fancy. I heard from Joanna Lynch, who heard from Xander MacDougal, her boyfriend... They're both in my year Ravenclaw, by the way, and make a very cute couple-"

"They do," Lily agreed.

"-that Bertram, who's in Xander's dormitory got his head swollen to twice its normal size."

"Really?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I reckon Professor Flitwick knows what's going on, but I don't think Aubrey's going to be spilling his secrets on who did it anytime soon. I think he's afraid they'll try to seek revenge."

"Poor Bertram," Lily murmured. "Maybe I should get him some flowers?"

"That's a nice gesture. Especially since you want to bear his children, and all."

With a girlish giggle, they walked off.

* * *

><p>Lily entered the Common Room and stalked over to where her friends sat, doing homework on a table. She threw down the flowers she had been holding, onto the table.<p>

Hestia looked up first.

"What's wrong? Couldn't get in?"

"No, he refused to see me."

All their eyebrows went up at this. A person of the male persuasion had refused to see _Lily_? They had to have heard that wrong. It was usually the other way around.

"Maybe his head's still swollen and he doesn't want you to see him like that?"

"No, when I asked Professor Pomfrey how he was, she said he was all healed up and he's just under a bit of observation in case anything goes wrong. When I asked her to see him, she went over and came back, saying that he didn't want to see me."

"I can't understand that. I thought for certain that he fancied you, Lils."

"I thought so too," she murmured, close to tears.

"He's a git. Only a fool would do that to you. You're bloody brilliant!" Marlene said, with a consoling smile.

"Thanks," Lily said, a small smile making its way to her face.

"He's just a bloke," said Emmeline.

"Yeah."

She smiled even wider now. Her friends were amazing. They really were.

* * *

><p>James was sweating and shaking by the time he was finished with Animagus practice. They had progressed into a small practical area, where Transfiguration without a wand was necessary and it was the most extreme exercise in magic he had ever done. He glanced across at Sirius, who was panting with exertion and Peter, who was sprawled across the stone floor.<p>

Remus wrung his hands at a table.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut it, Remus," James huffed out, irritated. They were going to do this, or die trying.

* * *

><p>James made his way over to Lily, very warily. If she tried to hex him, he would shield himself and then run in the opposite direction. She was a demon with hexes. This made him simultaneously worried and proud. She was laughing with her friends and Xavier, who sat next to Marlene.<p>

"Hullo, Evans," he said, softly. She turned and eyed him, warily.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She stared at him in shock, before scoffing.

"When pigs fly," she said, annoyed, before turning her back on him. He grinned at her.

It wasn't an impossible feat at all. If this was the challenge his future bride required of him, he would do his utmost to get the best results. After all, he was slowly becoming a master at the art of Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Lily was yelling at him, covered from head to toe in dust, calling him names he hadn't known existed, he wondered if he had done something wrong. He had simply transfigured a piece of stone that he was particularly fond of into a flying pig. He had left his present for her in her dormitory, hoping she would see the sheer romance of the gesture.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lily had first opened her eyes that morning to a strange noise, she had not expected to find the snout of a pig snuffling at her face and mussing up her hair. With a scream, she had scrambled away from it, but it had <em>flown<em> towards her. She had almost died of shock to see the pig, with cherub-like wings, flying over her bed.

Hestia, awoken by her screams, had stumbled over and aimed her wand at the offending beast. She had merely meant to stun it. Instead, the pig had exploded, like so much dirt, showering the entire dormitory in dust.

After realising that the only person idiotic enough to do something of such foolish proportions was James Potter, she made her way from her dormitory to his own. She had thrown open the door and to the annoying cat calls of Black, she dragged back the covering for his four-poster bed. She was initially stunned to see Potter shirtless. Quidditch, she had to admit, had done wonders for his physique. While something warm and squirmy moved around in her stomach, she warmed to the purpose of her being there. She yelled until she thought she might be hoarse, before turning and vacating the boys' dormitory, slamming the door on her way out.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world," James murmured, still in shock.

"Nope. And after all of our hard work, too," Sirius said. Remus dropped his head in his hands while Peter murmured his agreement.

* * *

><p>Bright and early one morning, as everyone settled in for breakfast, a strange meowing noise could be heard. Figuring that someone had brought their pet cat to breakfast, mostly everyone shrugged and continued eating. It wasn't until someone gasped and pointed at the enchanted ceiling that everyone looked up. Mrs. Norris was floating, high above the tables, her dust-coloured fur having concealed her in the gloomy clouds. Her usually bulging, lamp-like eyes were protruding even more in fright and she tried to claw at the ceiling to no avail.<p>

"Someone get her down!" yelled Filch, running in and seeing his beloved pet.

A few teachers and even some sympathetic students tried to get Mrs. Norris down, but this was in vain. Every time someone tried to summon her or use another means of magic, she moved in the opposite direction, or even further up. As Mr. Filch sat, sobbing, staring up at Mrs. Norris, Lily rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at the prank. She _despised_ Mrs. Norris, the little snitch. She just _knew_ who was responsible for this, however, which made smiling all the more forbidden. As she glanced over at the boys, innocently eating breakfast and chatting, she sighed before continuing with her own.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Pete. Mate. Pal."<p>

"What do you need, James?" he asked, eager to assist in any way he could. That was what James loved about Peter. He was always up for anything.

"I need your help with Lily. I need her to love me. Or at least date me, so she can fall in love with me."

"That's a tough one."

"I know," James said, seriously, "That's why I came to you and not the other idiots. Remus is too sappy and Sirius is a screw-up."

"We're right _here_, you know!" Remus said, looking up from where he was reading.

"I know. Now, as I was saying, Pete. This is all up to you. The future of my marriage to Lily is up to _you_."

"You're so dramatic," Remus muttered as Sirius, who had sprawled on his bed, prodded him with his toe. Remus slapped his foot and Sirius grunted in disgust.

* * *

><p>"Evans!"<p>

Lily heard in a squeaky voice behind her. She turned and saw the last person she expected. Peter Pettigrew, one of the Marauders, was running up to her. She stopped and gave him a small smile. He never seemed to orchestrate any of the disasters that she was subject to. He was usually an innocent bystander.

"Yes?" she asked, politely.

"Listen, if you go out with James, I'll pay you."

Her polite smile dropped, at once.

"Did James put you up to this?"

Peter flushed, which was really all the answer she needed. She turned on her heels, out for blood.

* * *

><p>"Who the <em>hell<em> do you think you are, Potter?" Lily yelled, announcing her presence.

James spun around, looking up at her. She was glorious in her anger. Her hair bounced as she stomped towards him and her eyes sparked as if on fire. He would have grinned at her, but he did not fancy losing a limb.

"What do you mean?" he asked, just as Peter ran in behind her, shaking his head vigorously.

"Do you think I'm some kind of...? Some kind of... _Slag_, Potter?"

"Uhh..."

He was still looking at Peter, who was now gesturing towards Lily and making some kind of X sign with his hands.

"Well? _Do _you, Potter?"

"Uhh..."

"Do you think I would accept _money_ to go out with you like some kind of _prostitute_?"

"Uhh..."

"You vile _pig_. How _dare _you?"

"Uhh..."

"I should slap you where you stand! But I won't dignify the _disgusting_ gesture you had your little follower offer me! You're _repulsive_, Potter!"

She turned and hurried off, obviously not wanting to be near him. James turned to Peter, mouth agape and Peter shrugged at him.

* * *

><p>"My parents are going to go to see my Aunt Flora in Maine, so they won't be home for Christmas. I'm not spending all that time alone with Tuney, so I guess I'm stuck in Hogwarts."<p>

"I wish we could stay with you, Lils," Mary said, hugging her.

"Yeah. Maybe you want to come home with me? Gerald might come over too. We could have a party!" Marlene offered.

"Or you can stay with me. My parents are always in and out for Christmas anyway," said Emmeline.

"I could stay with you. I doubt my parents will realise that one of the brood is gone," Hestia said with a grin.

"Or you could come to my house and stop me from suffering through another New Years being kissed by my brother's horrid friends," piped up Alice.

"No, it's fine. I'll have a good time here. Plus, Sev is going to be here, so-"

"That's it! I've decided that I'm staying!" announced Hestia.

"As am I!" said Alice.

"Me too!" chimed in Marlene and Mary, simultaneously.

"Well I'm not going to be the only one left out!" laughed Emmeline.

Lily looked around at her friends and hugged them close. They were really too amazing.

* * *

><p>James, who had been lounging around in one of the armchairs reserved for the Marauders (unless someone willing to incur their wrath wished to sit on them... which had never happened), heard the little byplay. He had not been snooping, really. He had merely been staring at Lily, listening for bits of information while covered in his Invisibility Cloak. He grinned, as he changed his Christmas plans.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reckon it'll be a great year to stay in Hogwarts, won't it?" he announced as he went to his dormitory.<p>

"We're staying at Hogwarts this Christmas?" asked Remus.

"Well I am," said James, not wanting to impose on previous plans his friends had made.

"Then we all are, idiot," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes for emphasis. James grinned at his friends.

"You lot are bloody brilliant!"

"I'm still not dating you," said Remus from his spot, reading on his bed.

"Wouldn't want you to," James put in with a grin.

"I'm still single, if you're looking," Sirius pointed out to Remus.

"I thought you and Peter were together?"

"Sirius, you bloody ponce, don't cheat on me in front of my face," piped up Peter, drolly, from where he was poking around in his trunk.

They all laughed heartily and James wondered if he could have greater friends.

* * *

><p>"I say we have a snow fight!" Sirius announced as all the Gryffindors who had stayed over the Christmas holidays made their way outdoors.<p>

They were joined by Marlene's boyfriend, Gerald Smith, much to Xavier's annoyance. He truly hated the git. After hearing that she would be staying over the vacation, he had insisted on staying as well.

"Yeah!" yelled Hestia, picking up a handful of snow and launching it at Mary, who squealed.

"Really, Hes?" she yelled, dusting off snow from where it had hit her, on her rump. Everyone laughed and James watched, entranced, as Lily threw back her head with mirth.

"Umph!" he heard and saw Remus hit Sirius square in the face with snow.

Everyone took this as their cue and ran in different directions. James automatically followed Lily and when he saw her crouched behind a tree, making a pile of snowballs, he had to do something. He grinned and lifted his wand to charm the snowballs at everyone _for_ her, a gentlemanly gesture if he did say so himself.

A giant snowball hit his wand arm at the same time, however, as Sirius ran past him, cackling with glee. It was too late, as he had already cast the charm, and he saw, with horror, that the snowballs were pelting themselves, with much enthusiasm, at Lily. She covered herself with her hands, but they were soon overwhelming. James stood frozen, wondering how _everything_ he did somehow got ruined, as she turned, searching from between her arms, where they protected her face, for the culprit. She saw him, glared and he heard a muffled yell of,

"Potter, you ruin _everything_!"

Before she ran off towards the castle, the snowballs still following her. He gaped again as she turned, aimed a hex towards him and he felt his legs give out beneath him, a sure sign that she had performed a Jelly-legs.

* * *

><p>"Sev!" Lily called and Snivellus slowed to allow her to catch up with him.<p>

James, who had been following Snivelly with the intention of hexing him, snuck behind a door to hear the conversation.

"Hi Lil," he said, making James grind his teeth at the endearment.

"We're going to the Slug Club party together, as usual, right?"

He grinned and said,

"Consider it a date."

Making James burn with jealousy and fury.

* * *

><p>James barged into the dormitory where Sirius was rummaging around in his trunk to find his Big Book of Bad Jokes.<p>

"We're going to the Slug Club party this year!" he announced, still angry.

"I don't want to." complained Sirius, still searching.

"I don't care. We're going. Remus and Peter can come as our plus ones."

"Fine, but I get dibs on Remus as a date. Peter irritates me when he starts slobbering over the rich and famous. You know, of course that there's going to be a lot of those at the party."

"That's the whole point of Sluggy having it isn't it? To show off who he knows?"

"Why are we going to this again? Oh wait, you didn't tell me in the first place."

"Lily told Snivelly that they'd be going _together_, as _usual_ and he said it was a date!"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stoop so low, James."

"This is just to be there in case he tries anything."

"Alright, but you have to buy a corsage for me first."

* * *

><p>The Marauders entered Sluggy's Office to find that he had magically expanded it for his party. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.<p>

Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

They were instantly bored, but James couldn't help scanning the room until his eyes snagged on a gorgeous fall of red hair. He grinned and made his way closer, the others in tow. When he got near enough to see, however, his smile dropped and his eyes all but bugged out of his head. Lily looked absolutely stunning, in dress robes of emerald green with gold earrings and bracelets on her wrists. She was chatting with Xavier, who had asked Marlene to accompany him, as a friend. They were all laughing.

"Merlin. Evans is really fit, isn't she?" said Sirius and automatically, James' elbow shot backwards, hitting him square in his gut. While Sirius choked, James moved closer to Lily.

"Evans," he said, softly and she turned with a smile until she saw who it was. At once, her expression shifted to distress, and she said,

"Potter. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I've been invited to these things since first year. I just decided against it until today. I'm in luck, though. It seems you've come as well."

"I almost always attend. I-I have to go," she said, and turned to leave. Snivelly, however, had made his way back to where she was, with a small glass in his hand. He handed it to her, not recognising James until almost a minute later. A scowl instantly appeared.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?"

"Invited. You, Snivelly? Are you here to sell the rights to the grease in your hair?" sneered James. Incensed, he turned to Lily. "Shouldn't the most beautiful girl in here be with the most handsome bloke as well? That means that instead of Snivelly, you should be here with me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. Oh wait, you can't seem to do anything _but_ that, anyway." she said and walked off, grabbing Snivellus' hand to drag him along with her.

James scowled at their joined hands, remembering Snivelly's comment about their date and was about to lift his wand, when he heard a great explosion, and all around him, everyone was covered in a vile smelling, thick, green goo. He glanced down at himself and found that he had not been touched by it. He turned and found the other three Marauders similarly unscathed. Sirius grinned and said,

"My bad. It was just supposed to be a dung bomb. Good thing I put those charms on us before we left, right?"

They all rolled their eyes, but James' eyes shut, wearily as he heard Lily screech,

"Potter!"

* * *

><p>"Why won't he leave me alone, Alice?" she asked, in the bathroom with her friend, who had also been at the party. They were trying to get the goo out of their hair.<p>

"He makes your life a living hell, but he's also constantly asking you out. I don't understand the game."

"Everything's a game for him, Alice. He can't see beyond his own huge head."

"He really wasn't like that before Hogwarts, though. I knew him. So did Hestia and Marlene."

"I know. They don't understand why he's such a git either. They thought at first it was one of those little boy gags. You know the ones. I like a girl, so I'll tug on her pig-tails or trip her to show her I care. It's past that now, though, Alice. He's making my life in Hogwarts hell. I cry myself to sleep sometimes with how much he tortures me."

"Oh!" exclaimed Alice, since she had not known that bit of information. She pulled Lily into a hug and Lily whispered,

"Does he think I'm impervious or something? Does he think I don't have _feelings_? That I'm not self-conscious? I was teased for _weeks_ after he gave me those orange polka-dots on my face, Alice."

"I know. I remember. That was awful."

"He's such a git," Lily said, tears falling freely now.

"He is," Alice agreed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>James stared up at the ceiling of their dormitory from where he lay on his bed and pondered on his dilemma. Sirius, who was bored stiff, began to throw a piece of parchment at him, summon it and throw it again. Remus, on the other hand, was studying while Peter was scribbling away at homework he had not yet completed.<p>

"Stop being so _boring_, James. Fight back. Retaliate. _Something_."

"I'm thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," said Remus and James threw him a glare.

"What do you reckon I should get for Lily for Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing. I think you should give her a break after that fiasco at Slughorn's party," muttered Remus, still engrossed in the Potions text he was reading.

"Yeah, but this is going to make it up to her!" James said with a grin.

"I think you should go simple," Peter said, still scribbling.

"Yeah. Simple is good. Like a card!" James exclaimed, pondering.

After a minute or two, he suddenly jumped up from the bed, making Sirius, who had been aiming for his forehead, huff out an irritated breath.

"Bloody hell! I have Quidditch practice now!" he exclaimed, already scrambling for his gear. "Oi! Pete! You were the one who came up with the idea!"

Peter looked up, shocked.

"No, I di-"

"So you have to make the card for me. Thanks mate!" James called, running off to the Quidditch Pitch.

Peter sighed, resigned. What the hell did you put in a Valentine's Day card, anyway?

* * *

><p>"So what did you put in the card, Pete?" James asked, scarfing down breakfast on Valentine's morning.<p>

He had already received more than his share of chocolates, flowers and cards. Without reading any of the tags, he had given the chocolates to Remus, thrown the flowers into one of the greenhouses to be used as fertilizer and used the cards to build a tower. Sirius was adding his own legion of cards as they spoke.

"It's going to throw heart confetti all over the room. And it's supposed to sing an 'Ode to your love'!" Peter exclaimed, excited, all but vibrating in his seat.

"That's brilliant, mate!" James, said, grinning.

"I just _know_ she'll fall in love with you after this one, James. Wait and see!"

* * *

><p>Valentine's morning found Lily sorting through quite a few bouquets of flowers, boxes of chocolates and cards.<p>

"Why can't I be like one of you?... Just for one Valentine's Day?" Hestia asked, poking at the one card she had received.

Marlene was opening the box of chocolates and card that she received, as always, from a _Secret Admirer_. Lily knew that the hand writing was extremely familiar and had a clue as to who it was but she wasn't going to say anything just in case she was wrong. Marlene remained in the blue. She gave up on trying to figure it out and opened the box from her boyfriend. Unlike the chocolates from her Secret Admirer, however, they were white chocolate and Marlene wrinkled her nose. She absolutely despised white chocolate. She sighed, saying,

"They can't all be perfect."

Mary spun around, singing into one of the many roses she had received. The one she was currently crooning to, was from a boy she was particularly fond of, Reginald Cattermole.

Emmeline was trying to pile all the chocolates she had gotten into her trunk for future use.

"You'll get more chocolates if you weren't an ice princess whenever a bloke speaks to you."

"Maybe I _should_ be friendlier."

Lily grinned at her before she caught sight of the usual box of her favourite chocolates from Sev. Lifting it, she opened it, still smiling, and, along with her friends, walked with it down to breakfast to nibble on. When she got to the Great Hall, she found Sev's eyes and grinned, waving in thanks. He smiled and she continued to the Gryffindor table.

When she got there and sat, the mail arrived. She smiled as a few more cards and parcels landed on her lap. As she began opening a few, she was in a great mood. That was, until she opened the last of the pile and it exploded into her face. She gasped as she felt her eyebrows singe off and she sat there, still holding the card in shock. She was staring blankly at it, everyone in the Great Hall turning to look at her, when she saw a small, unburned patch in the corner, saying,

"Love, James."

"POTTER!" she screamed, turning to look for him. She saw him get up from the table to run and she followed, whipping out her wand as she went.

"Thanks a lot, Pete!" she heard him yell, sarcastically, and not knowing what that meant, she continued giving chase.

* * *

><p>Lily was laughing with Hestia, making their way to Arithmancy class when she saw Bertram Aubrey walking in the opposite direction, directly towards her. He was chatting with one of his friends. When he caught sight of Lily, however, he gave a small stutter-step, before seeming to make excuses to his friend and all but running in the other direction. Shocked and a little hurt, Lily asked,<p>

"What the hell was all that about?"

Hestia shrugged, wondering the same thing.

"All boys are weird."

"True," sighed Lily, touching her eyebrows, which she had re-grown.

* * *

><p>As had been the tradition for the Gryffindors since James had started the team, they had once more won the Quidditch cup. They were in the midst of the usual celebration party in the common room. James and Sirius were laughing as Remus and Peter were trying to re-enact the game. He glanced around and saw Lily laughing with her friends in a corner, a mug of butterbeer in her hand. He grinned and made his way over to her.<p>

"Hey Evans, why don't you give the hero a kiss?" he said, without thinking. She turned with a sweet smile, shocking him. Had his big mouth gotten it right this time?

"How about I give the hero a broken nose, instead?" she asked, the smile still in place. At once, his grin faltered. He slowly edged away from her in case that w_as_ what she intended to do.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Bob, I know this is uncomfortable, but there's this charm that's going to make it a bit better when we leave, alright?" James said, patting what he considered Bob's "shoulder". Bob made a sound that could only be considered a huff of irritation.<p>

"I know, mate. I know. It's just better this way," Sirius said, in sympathy, before the Marauders left the Entrance Hall in high spirits.

* * *

><p>Everyone could only stare in shock at what they found in the Entrance Hall after breakfast. The giant squid had somehow been taken out of the pond and placed there, with a charm constantly pouring water over it, flooding everything. It eyed the students, obviously annoyed. Professor Flitwick had been making his way from breakfast as well and when he saw the squid, he moved backwards quickly. He sighed, knowing at once who was to blame for this and lifted his wand to move the squid. At once, the squid snatched the wand from the Professor. This happened again and again, until all the Professors except Dumbledore were disarmed. He chuckled merrily and said,<p>

"Well, he's having a bit of a holiday, isn't he?"

* * *

><p>"Snape!"<p>

Severus heard and looked up from his books.

"Yes?" he asked as Mulciber, the one who had called him, and Avery approached.

"We wanted to ask you. Do you want to join our group?"

Sev sighed, irritated.

"I am already _in_ your group."

Mulciber shook his head, looking at Avery before said,

"No. We have a group who are going to help the Dark Lord... while still in school. Are you in?"

Sev pondered this before answering,

"Can I have a day or two to think about it?"

They nodded and turned away, leaving Severus deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Severus was still thinking about the offer when he was out for a late night walk on the grounds. He was headed to his and Lily's usual spot by the lake when he saw Madame Pomfrey leading someone across the grounds as well. Curious and in dire need of distraction, he followed her. When the boy's pale face became visible, he smothered a shout of triumph. It was Lupin. Finally, he was about to see where he went every full moon. It was about time.<p>

* * *

><p>As usual, Sirius was bored, with nothing to do. James was being a prat and obsessing about Evans again, so he found himself following Remus and Madame Pomfrey. When they had almost reached the Whomping Willow, he caught sight of someone new. Snivellus was making his way towards them, sneakily crouching behind bushes.<p>

_He wanted to find out where Remus went, did he?_

Sirius thought, furious. The little git should be taught a lesson about sticking his big nose where it wasn't wanted. He made his way over to Snivellus.

_Trying to get my friend expelled, are you? We'll just see about that._

* * *

><p>Severus knew that if he could just find out where Lupin went, he would know for sure and he would have the proof to tell everyone what he suspected he was. That would show those bloody Marauders.<p>

"Snivelly."

He heard behind him. He spun around and saw Black standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"What're you up to?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing that should interest _you_, Black!" he said, indignantly.

"On the contrary, I think it does interest me. How about I tell you exactly what you want to know, Snivelly?"

Severus glared at him.

"Nothing you know would interest me."

"Don't you want to know where Remus goes every month? Do you want to know how to get there?" Black asked with a mean smile. Intrigued but unwilling to show it, Severus said,

"You'll just lie."

"Nah, I'm fed up hiding this secret. It's about time someone knew."

Severus watched him, distrusting.

"Where does he go, then?"

Sirius grinned, knowing the trap was sprung.

* * *

><p>Sirius laughed all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where he found the other two Marauders.<p>

"What's so funny?" James asked, wanting in on the joke. His ruminations on Lily had only succeeded in depressing him.

"You should have seen his face!" Sirius said, all but keeling over with laughter.

"Did you hex someone, then?" James asked, grinning.

"I told Snivelly how to find Remus!" Sirius said on a loud laugh.

At once, James tensed in his seat.

"Say that again," he said, hoping beyond hope that he had heard him wrong.

"Snivelly! I told him how to get to Remus!"

Sirius was still howling with laughter as James jumped up from his seat and began running.

* * *

><p>Lily saw Potter rush across the common room to the portrait hole, fear in his eyes and frowned. What was he doing? Intrigued, she got up.<p>

"Where are you going? We have to finish this essay," said Marlene from next to her.

"I need to use the loo," she said and hurried after Potter. It was difficult to keep up with him. Quidditch had made him very fast. She followed as much as she could, but by the time they were outside of the castle, she only had a vague idea of where he was heading. She headed off in that direction and was sorely disappointed when she only found the Whomping Willow. Something was different about it, however, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Realisation came a few seconds later. The Whomping Willow, for the first time in her Hogwarts existence, was still. Unmoving. Confused, she made her way over to it, but she heard a scuffle ensuing.

"M-monster!"

Someone screamed and she almost fell over when she saw something coming out from near the base of the Willow was. She began moving backwards as she saw the large shape until she saw the front half of the shape fell off, or, as it happened, was dropped. She saw Potter straighten from where he stood, before grabbing _Sev_ under his arms and pulling him away. Sev was struggling greatly.

"Monster!" he shouted again, his breathing odd and laboured. Then, all of a sudden, he went still and fell against Potter, who gave a grunt.

"Stupid git... Can't leave well enough along... I'm going to _murder_ Sirius," he was saying as he dragged Severus out of the reach of the Whomping Willow.

When that was done, he dropped him, unceremoniously, and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Sev. Lily was about to jump up and rescue him when Sev floated into the air.

"Have to use the git's own bloody spell on him, because he's a giant prat. Bloody brilliant," Potter was muttering to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud howl and Potter glanced over at the base of the Whomping Willow, obviously worried. When the howl died down, he let out a pent up breath before smacking Severus upside the head.

"You great big idiot! Don't you know never to listen to Sirius? You could have been killed!" he yelled at the unconscious body.

He was still muttering to himself as he levitated Sev inside the castle. Lily was so shocked she did not move again until she heard another howl. Jumping in fright, she ran back to the common room.

* * *

><p>"James!" Sirius yelled, running after his friend. "James!" he yelled again, knowing he was being ignored. "Listen to me! Come on, James! Stop being a prat."<p>

James skidded to an abrupt halt, turning around, furious.

"_I'm_ the prat here? The one who had to clean up your mess? He could have been _killed_, Sirius!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think of that! I swear! I only thought that he might get mauled a little!"

James rolled his eyes and turned, walking away again.

"Remus could have gotten in trouble, you _idiot_! He could have gotten _arrested_!"

He turned, abruptly again and Sirius skidded to a stop too.

"I swear, James, I didn't think that far ahead!"

"That's because you don't think at all!"

"I know!" He said, obviously upset. James stared at his friend, his regret fairly palpable.

"I forgive you." He said with a sigh and Sirius looked up, hopeful.

"But you need to get Remus to forgive you as well."

"He already has." Sirius said.

"When?" James asked, shocked.

"When you were checking on Snivelly this morning."

James sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to go to prison someday."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>Mary ran into the dormitory, breathing hard. All the girls looked up. Immediately noticing her terrified expression, they all went over to her.<p>

"What's wrong, Mary?" Lily asked, reaching for her. Mary all but fell into the hug she offered.

"M-Mulciber."

Was all she said and Lily glanced around, seeing the troubled expressions on everyone's face.

"What did he do, honey?" she whispered.

"H-He… Tried to put me under the Imperius curse," she said, sobs wracking her body now.

"Are you sure, Mary?" Hestia asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes," she got out.

"Then we need to tell Dumbledore," Marlene said, at once.

"With w-what proof? If I tell Dumbledore, he'll hurt me again," she said, still crying.

"We won't let him," Lily promised.

"N-No. Please. F-For me. Just don't say anything."

"Okay," Lily murmured and looked around. With a sigh, they all promised. They would not tell Dumbledore. Lily's eyes narrowed. There was someone who needed to hear about this, however.

* * *

><p>Lily walked alongside Sev, in the middle of a deep argument.<p>

"I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Sev asked. "Best friends?"

"We _are_, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber! _What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into his thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," Sev assured her. "It was a laugh, that's all – "

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Sev. His colour rose as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" asked Lily, genuinely curious.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," said Lily, hoping beyond hope that he didn't know. That he hadn't seen.

"They say he's ill – "

"Every month at the full moon?" Sev asked, bitingly.

"I know your theory," said Lily, and she knew she sounded cold.

She just couldn't let him find out. He would do everything in his power to put Remus' illness on display, for the world to see. She had hoped that since he had not told her what happened, he had been Obliviated. Now that she realised he had all his memories of the fateful night intact, she continued, hoping to find out how much he knew.

"Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though."

She dropped her voice after that statement. She knew what had to be said. She just didn't want to let him know that she had witnessed, what he would view as, the humiliation of being rescued by James Potter.

"And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there – "

Sev's whole face contorted and he spluttered,

"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you – "

"_Let _me? _Let _me?"

Lily's bright green eyes were slits. No one. _No one_ gave Lily _permission_ to do what she wished. Sev backtracked at once, knowing his best friend well.

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you! James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero – "

Sev's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were travelling farther and farther up her forehead.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Sev's chatter, getting to the real point of why she wanted to speak to him. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. _Evil_, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Looking at him, however, she doubted that he had even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery. The moment she had insulted James Potter, his whole body had relaxed, and as they walked away there was a new spring in his step. She rolled her eyes. How could she get him to _understand_? If he continued being friends with those evil idiots, that behaviour would leech into him as well. She didn't want to end up deserting him, but if he continued this behaviour, she would. She would not harm others. She was born to protect. Something deep inside of her felt it like a clawing yearning. She eyed Sev and wondered if he would _help_ her or _hinder_ her?

* * *

><p>That summer, as usual, Lily received her Hogwarts letter. When she opened it and saw the shiny prefect's badge inside, her eyes widened and she squealed with joy. She hopped around happily for a few moments before brandishing it in front of her and running to the kitchen, where her parents and Tuney were. At once, Tuney recoiled with fear that she was holding her wand. Lily did not let this upset her, however. She had made <em>Prefect<em>! She held out the badge to her parents and, unable to form words, she squealed again. Her father chuckled and pulled the letter she had not realised she was holding out of her hand. She was still holding out her badge when he lifted his eyes, pride evident in his gaze.

"She's made prefect!" he exclaimed and her mother held her trembling hands to her mouth.

"My baby!" she finally exclaimed, throwing her arms wide before enveloping her in a strangling hug.

Her father joined the hug and for one simple moment, Lily allowed herself to be smothered by the pride and joy that her parents exuded.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed as he picked up the mail that had fallen onto the floor as his mother had rushed off to work. His father chuckled and said,<p>

"Don't mind her. Bit wonky she is."

"She left her umbrella again," Remus said, pointing at his mother's orange and purple polka-dot umbrella.

"Yes, well, you know how she is."

Remus grunted his agreement, seeing his Hogwarts letter in the pile in his hand. He opened it, and a badge fell out into his hand. Shocked, he stared at it for a moment before he held it out to his father.

"I'm not imagining it, am I. That badge really _is_ there?"

"Remus!" his father exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"My boy! A prefect!" he said, slapping him on his back. Remus grunted as he was flung forward a little with his father's enthusiasm.

"Wait until your mother hears! Maybe I can still catch her!"

His father ran off in the direction his mother had gone. Remus was left to stare at the badge wondering _how the hell_ he had gotten it. Had Dumbledore gone bonkers? He was a _werewolf_ for Merlin's sake. He was _hardly _role model material. His eyes narrowed then, his logical mind putting the pieces together to fit the seamless puzzle. Dumbledore really _was _loony. Did he expect Remus to _manage_ his unruly friends? He shook his head as the true weight of this responsibility pressed down on him.

* * *

><p>Lily and Remus both stared at their badges. One with a grin, the other with a frown. Both were thinking about the same pair of uncontrollable boys and their trusty sidekick. The next year was going to be memorable indeed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it so far. Any comment, suggestions or just something to say or ask about the story, feel free.<strong>


	5. Fifth Year

_**A/N: In this chapter, you being to see what I meant by Remus getting hexed (... you know... in the summary). :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>FIFTH YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>As James walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, he wondered why he couldn't find Lily. He had been searching for the better part of half of an hour. It wasn't as if she would miss the train. Suddenly, he heard a compartment slam shut and his Chaser instincts told him exactly which compartment to open. He grinned as he found Lily trying to hide against the side of the door, where he would not have seen her if he had been merely looking through the small window. He opened his mouth to speak and she lifted her hand, imperially.<p>

"No, Potter."

He nodded and walked off to find his friends.

* * *

><p>After the debacle of hiding from Potter in an attempt to preclude all future attempts at asking her out for the year, Lily only had a few minutes to make it to the Prefect's compartment. Once there, she glanced around, looking for her fellow Gryffindor prefect. Who she saw shocked her. Remus Lupin sat, reading a book. This was not unusual, of course. Remus really was extremely dedicated to his studies, a trait that had not rubbed off on his friends. She made her way over to him and said,<p>

"Hullo, Lupin."

He glanced up and did not seem surprised to see her.

"Good morning, Evans."

"Congratulations on getting prefect."

"To you as well, of course. Bet you didn't expect me to be here, though."

Surprise flashed, for a second, in Lily's expressive eyes.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, curious.

"You think I'm just as bad as my friends," he said, with a grin. She had never really noticed him before, always grouping him with the other Marauders. Separate, however, he really was very charming.

"I don't," she said, primly and they both laughed.

"It's alright. In some things, I _am_ just as bad as they are."

She smiled and said,

"But not in the ones that matter, I think."

He gave her a considering look before saying,

"Not in _all_ the ones that matter."

"Good," she laughed, smiling. "You can call me Lily, by the way."

He eyed her again, openly curious and said,

"Remus."

"I know," she murmured, with a grin. Just then, Severus walked in. He grinned at her. They had both been made prefects. He had been just as ecstatic as she in the letter he had sent her. She murmured her goodbyes to Remus and made her way over to where Sev was.

* * *

><p>Remus eyed his fellow prefect warily. She was not at all what he expected. He had somehow classified Lily as an rude little ice princess. How wrong he had been. Instead, she was an enchanting, funny and witty girl who had happened to catch the fancy of one of his best friends. Her only fault was her choice of Severus Snape as a friend. He never thought of himself as especially judgemental, but the near miss he had almost had with Lily warned him not to trust his initial opinions all the time.<p>

They ended up leaving the meeting together, planning where and how to convene for their rounds of the compartments and Remus found himself immensely enjoying his time with her. They could grow to be great friends. He just knew it.

By the time he made it back to the compartment his friends were in, Sirius was bitterly saying,

"I bet the little git will be sorted into Slytherin just to spite me and curry favour with father."

"Who's that?"

"Wonderful! Remus! You're here. Please explain to Sirius that his younger brother being here is _not_ as horrible as he thinks it is," James said, obviously assuming he would be able to find a way to dissuade their friend.

"It might just be, though," he said, logically. James' grin dropped from happy to a death glare and Remus shrugged as Sirius cried,

"There, see! Everyone knows the truth!"

"How was the prefect meeting, then?" James asked, trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"It was good, I suppose. Evans is the other Gryffindor prefect."

James instantly perked up.

"She is?"

"Yeah. She's really nice, actually."

James grinned at him.

"She _is_ wonderful, isn't she? Just the other day-"

They all groaned and Remus could have smacked himself for starting James on one of his Lily rants.

* * *

><p>It was almost halfway through the train ride when, all of a sudden, in every compartment except those inhabited by Fifth Year Gryffindors, a small, entrancing golden ball appeared, floating in the air. For almost a full minute, it just remained there, being stared at, poked at and finally being ignored until it exploded with a loud pop and everyone in the compartment was covered in an unknown, sticky pink substance. No matter how many "Scourgify" spells were cast and how much it was brushed and pulled at, it refused to come off.<p>

The Marauders could be found bumping fists in their compartment with Remus chuckling the loudest.

"I'm supposed to stop these things from happening, you know."

"We know," the others said, with a grin.

* * *

><p>As "Black, Regulus!" was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius turned to his friends.<p>

"See? I told you!" he said, annoyed.

He preferred to be pessimistic and be proven wrong than to be optimistic and be let down. He glared as his little brother made his way to the Slytherin table. When he caught his eye, he saw Regulus flinch under his gaze. Served him right. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of the other members of the "_Toujours Pur_" house of Black, did he? Then he might as well get used to Sirius' hatred.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, give us a break, will you, Professor?" Potter asked Professor Hildenburg.<p>

As had become the norm, they had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. This one was obsessed with getting them prepared for their O.W.L.s on their very first day.

"You cannot have a break, Potter! O.W.L.s are happening soon and I must prepare you!" she said, loudly before she turned with a huff and continued teaching.

Lily rolled her eyes and glanced over at her seat partner, Remus. Marlene and Hestia had paired up, as had Emmeline and Mary. In an attempt to flirt with Lucy Wright, a Ravenclaw from their year, Black had taken the seat next to her. That left Potter and Pettigrew at one bench and Remus alone. Lily had at once taken the seat.

"Now, look over at your bench partner. They will be your partner for the next year."

Lily smiled and turned to Remus. It was not, however, Remus who sat next to her any longer. Remus lay, sprawled, on the floor next to his seat, scowling at Potter, who had taken the chair next to her.

"No, Potter. Go back to where you were!" she whispered, angrily.

"Can't. I'm here already and she's writing down names. No changing, I guess."

He grinned at her and she had the urge to strangle him.

"Mr. Lupin! Are you alright?" Professor Hildenburg asked, concerned.

"Dandy," he said, dusting himself off and sitting next to Pettigrew.

* * *

><p>Everyone was very used to the Great Hall's ceiling showing the weather patterns of the day outside. As everyone huddled in the doorway that led from the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall, however, watching as the toast got soggy and the pumpkin juice got watery, there were no words to express their shock. Rain. <em>Real<em> rain, was falling in the Great Hall. A torrential downpour, actually. As everyone began murmuring their displeasure at their loss of a meal, the Marauders sat, eating full plates of food in their dormitory.

"That was really unnecessary," Remus said, sipping his juice.

"It really was," James murmured, eating toast.

"Pity," said Sirius, around a forkful of eggs.

Peter just chuckled, amused.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be fun. Walking around, sticking our heads into broom closets to catch snogging couples," said Lily with a roll of her eyes. Remus chuckled and said,<p>

"Someone has to do it."

"I completely agree. But why does it have to be us again?"

He smiled and said,

"We sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of the students. That way-"

"No first years are severely traumatized by stumbling upon anyone shagging, on their way to the loo," she finished, cheekily. They laughed and Remus was still shocked at how well they got along.

"Would you like to join me to study sometime?" Lily asked him with a smile. He grinned at her.

"Sure," he said.

Finally. A friend who didn't distract him from his school work, but who would help him out instead. It occurred to him, however, that he had never in this lifetime expected to become _friends_ with Lily Evans. He grinned. James would kill him.

* * *

><p>"I expect you to keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them, Lupin!"<p>

"Really, James? Is this actually necessary?"

"It bloody well is! I hope you understand the kind of position you've been put in. It is absolutely _crucial_ to all of our plans."

"By that you mean all of _your _plans?"

"It's the same thing!" James insisted.

"It really isn't," said Sirius from his bed. James glared at him.

"I need every bit of information you gather, Remus. Every. Single. Thing. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, with a fake salute. Peter laughed, earning himself a glare as well. He instantly sobered. "She's really great, James. I didn't think she would be," Remus put in, still shocked.

"Oi! Don't be getting any ideas! I've been telling you how wonderful she is since the first moment I met her! Don't let the close parameters blind you into making it into more than it is. She's _mine_, Remus."

"She really doesn't like that, you know," Remus said, smug that he could get James' expression to go blank.

"Doesn't like what?"

"The whole male, chauvinistic ideal of possession. It pisses her off."

"Really? But she's _mine_." James said, perplexed. "I don't get it." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, James."

James nodded his agreement and continued his tirade.

* * *

><p>Their first practical class of Defence was the next week. They all sat at their tables, waiting for the Professor to arrive. James turned to Lily, who was pointedly ignoring him.<p>

"Will you got to Hogsmeade with me, Evans?"

She continued ignoring him, not even batting an eyelash. Just then, Professor Hildenburg walked in and was levitating several covered tanks into the room. Each tank made its way to a desk and soon, James was lifting the covering, curious. Lily rolled her eyes and paid attention as Professor Hildenburg said,

"Today, we will fight against Grindylows. Now, they aren't particularly difficult to defeat, so I thought they would be good to start off our practical class with. Let us begin by removing the covering from the tanks."

At once, everyone pulled off the covering. In each tank was a small, horned, pale-green demon with freakishly long fingers. The Grindylow in James' tank bared his teeth at him. James did the same and the Grindylow turned, obviously annoyed by him. James wondered why _he_ had to end up with the one with the bad attitude.

"Good. Now, I want all of you to look in your textbooks for the chapter on Grindylows before we begin."

Everyone except James and Sirius pulled out their books. Sirius was having a rude gesture contest with his Grindylow, while James had decided to do a simple spell. He aimed his wand at the creature who was still sneering at him. With a muttered,

"_Impedimenta_."

A spark flew out of his wand, but was somehow buffered by the water. Perhaps it was enchanted? James didn't have time to ponder this. As soon as the spell hit the Grindylow, it went wild. It jumped out of the tank and threw itself at Lily. She had been reading her book, however, and had not had enough time to brace herself for the attack. She had just enough time to lift her hands so that while it had been aiming to strangle her, it had gotten hold of one of her arms instead. It immediately tried to correct the mistake and they fell to the floor while Lily struggled with the surprisingly strong grip. James knew he had to do something. He lifted his wand and aimed at the Grindylow.

"_Stupefy_," he said just as the Grindylow shifted.

The stunning spell hit Lily instead and as she fell, unconscious, the Grindylow got a hold of her neck. James bent at once and broke a few of the creature's fingers easily, as they were very brittle. Professor Hildenburg finally reached their side and grabbed the Grindylow, aiming a spell directly at it. The Grindylow slumped, unconscious as well. She put the creature back into its tank and placed a containment spell on it. Hildenburg looked down, saw Lily and said,

"She needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

"I'll do it," exclaimed James, immediately and before anyone could protest, he had her in his arms and was already out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>A while later, James sat in a chair next to her bed in the Hospital Wing. He had refused to move from her side and so, Madame Pomfrey, who had somewhat of a soft spot for the four Marauders, who ended up in the Hospital Wing at least once a week, said,<p>

"Fine. Don't trouble her, though."

Before leaving them. He sat there, observing how stunning she really was. Suddenly, her eyes flipped open, shocking him with their beauty.

"Oh Merlin, not you!" she said and he grinned. That was his girl.

"Good to see you too."

* * *

><p>Regulus made his way into the Slytherin common room, his head buried in his Charms textbook. He couldn't quite get this new "<em>Wingardium Leviosa<em>" charm down and he wanted to get it perfect before class. He was muttering to himself when he knocked into something. Glancing up, he saw Russell Mulciber Jr. standing in front of him, blocking his path.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Black? With the _Toujours Pur_ house of Black or with that blood traitor brother of yours over in Gryffindor?"

"Obviously with the Black family. If you realise, I _am_ in Slytherin," he said with a sneer.

He was trying to act confident, but knew that if push came to shove, he had no magical means to defend himself against the older boys.

"That remains to be seen," murmured Severus Snape.

He had heard other Slytherins mention Snape's skill with the Dark Arts. The only stain on his name, it seemed, was his friendship with a Mudblood Gryffindor.

"You don't need to wait and see it. I can tell you right now. I am _nothing_ like my brother."

They gave him a considering look and then as one, walked away. He let out the pent up breath he had been holding. He didn't know, actually, where his loyalty was. It was split, he guessed, between the two things he loved the most. His brother and his pride.

* * *

><p>When Lily made her way to the common room, it was with the sincere hope that she could adjourn to her dormitory with little or no fanfare. She had arrived later than she might have, praying that the others were sleeping. On slipping through the portrait hole, however, it was to find a different scene entirely.<p>

"WELCOME BACK, EVANS!"

Fluttered in glittering lights above the room, blinking in different colours. Everyone cheered when they saw her and her friends made their way over to her, their faces contracted with concern.

"We know how you feel about this, Lils, but everyone was worried about you and were so glad when they heard you had recovered. So, the Marauders thought we should throw you a party," Hestia said with a grin.

It had taken Lily a while to realise that Hestia was now a lot happier and more carefree than she used to be. When they had been in First Year, she had been serious and solemn. Now, she laughed openly and was friendly to almost everyone. She smiled, hoping that she had had something to do with that transformation.

"Wonderful! She's not going to hex us for allowing it!" Marlene said. Just then, Xavier came over with a drink for her. He grinned at Lily.

"Alright, Lil?"

"Yeah. Bit of a headache, but nothing much."

"I'm sure that headache is from being stunned. No need to worry," said Mary, cheerfully.

"Listen, I think I'm going up to the dormitory to have a bit of a lie in. I'll see you lot later, yeah?" she said and made her way to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Suddenly from behind her, she heard,

"I'm sorry!"

And she just _knew_ who the owner of the voice was. Unable to control herself, she sent him a rude hand gesture, without looking, and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>James stared after her. Had <em>Lily <em>just done that? What was happening with the world? He opened his mouth to say something, but decided to close it. Nothing he said when he was sober usually helped him. So he assumed that a few sips of firewhiskey weren't going to help his cause either.

Sirius leaned against a wall, sipping at the flask of firewhiskey as he said,

"You know mate, I think she likes you," before offering the flask to James. He took it with a sigh and had another drink.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as students made their way down to breakfast, laughing and chatting, everyone froze before entering the Entrance Hall. The horror that filled the students could not quite be contained. Most students covered their eyes and ran back to their common rooms while others began crying with the fright they had received. All the First Years were severely traumatized. Even some teachers screamed at the sight. Why would anyone with a beating human heart do something so unspeakable? Some of them raised their wands to un-stick the offensive forms that were wriggling and screaming madly. Most of them missed, unable to keep the sight from burning through the backs of their eyes.<p>

"Get me off of this bloody floor!" screeched a naked Argus Filch. Mrs. Norris, shaved and hissing, yowled loudly as well.

"Someone _please_ get some clothes on that man!" yelled Professor McGonagall, her back turned.

As Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris continued to curse and hiss, respectively, Professor Flitwick, with his hand covering his face, stumbled over and threw clothes on Filch. The Marauders bumped fists as they made their way to breakfast, whistling happily.

* * *

><p>James was covered in sweat, heaving for breath. He glanced over at Sirius, who looked about as bad as he felt. Peter was huffing while leaning against his knees, exhausted.<p>

"Once more?" he croaked. Sirius nodded. Peter looked up and with a deep breath, said,

"Yeah."

"Everything we've got this time, mates," James said, trying to gather his strength.

In a sudden blast of energy and magic, James strained to achieve his Animagus form. He squeezed his eyes shut, every muscle in his body pulled taut with concentration. Suddenly, he heard a gasp from the corner. He looked over and saw Remus, but his sight was different. Remus looked much lower to the ground, as if James had grown at least two feet in height. He glanced down and saw, to his shock, hooves where his feet had been. He turned, excited, and skittered on the floor. He was not used to his new form.

When he turned, however, he glanced at Sirius and found in his place a huge, black dog with a sleek coat and a giant doggy grin on his face. He tried to make his way over, and he assumed Sirius did the same. They both fell as one. Inside, he was laughing. He tried to get up and attempted to learn to co-ordinate what he assumed was four legs instead of two. A few minutes later, slowly, but surely, he and Sirius were moving around the room. He looked up and saw Remus and Peter watching them with awe in their eyes. An hour later, they were running around like the animals they were, playing. Inside the body of whatever-the-hell-he-was, he felt so free. He could run faster, jump higher and was much stronger than he was in his human form.

In time, they stopped playing and both he and Sirius began concentrating on changing back. Soon, they fell to the floor, having to get used to two legs again. They laughed, joyously and stood up, looking at their other two friends.

"Did you see that?" James asked, exuberant.

"It was bloody _brilliant_!" Sirius said, loudly.

"What was I?" James asked Sirius.

"A stag! A bloody _huge_ stag! What was I?"

"A dog! A great, big, black dog!"

They both whooped, excited, and hugged each other. They turned and saw that Remus and Peter were still staring, unmoving.

"It worked," whispered Remus.

"Of course it did, mate!" James said, hugging him. Remus began laughing, slowly, and then he joined them, grinning with the joy of it.

"Why didn't it work for me?" Peter wondered, quietly. They turned to him, sober now.

"It's alright, Pete. We can work with you now that we know what to do."

They all nodded.

"By next month, I swear mate, you'll be one too."

* * *

><p>They did not join Remus on his Full Moon debacle, because they had mutually agreed it would make Peter feel left out. Instead they stayed in and did their homework, something that seemed to shock Lily, who was sitting nearby, doing the same. She glanced up and James caught her eye and smiled. He saw her lips twitch a second before she glared at him and went back to reading. He sighed and said,<p>

"Why won't she love me?"

"I reckon she does. She's just too stubborn to let you shag her."

He glared at Sirius, to no avail. He was too busy staring at a fourth year girl with pretty blue eyes and long dark hair. James sighed again and went back to doing his Potions essay.

* * *

><p>"Remus, you look tired," said a voice James never thought he would hear, sans cursing, anywhere near him. He looked up at the exchange.<p>

"Nah, I'm good."

"If you can't make it tonight, then it's fine," she said and he watched, in horror, as she touched his friends arm, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Lily."

James stared, amazed as Remus called her by her first name and she said nothing angry or insulting to him at all. What was happening with the world?

"So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah."

They both grinned at each other and then she left. Remus, the git, went back to reading while Sirius shook his head, sadly.

"It was nice knowing you, mate."

Remus looked up, confused, until he saw the fury in James' gaze.

"No, mate! It wasn't like that!"

He jumped up from his chair, backing away as James shoved his wand against his throat.

"You little-"

"We have prefect's patrol tonight, James! Nothing more!" Remus choked out, shocked that his friend was threatening him.

Suddenly, James' eyes cleared.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Don't forget you have to gather information. You're my most important asset."

He slapped him on his shoulder and went back to sit down. Remus stayed where he was, completely baffled and still scared, before he slid to the ground. James would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"So you fancy him, then?" Remus asked, smiling at Lily.<p>

"A little, I guess. You won't tell him, of course?"

"I hardly speak to him. He's in Hufflepuff, isn't he?"

"I know. I had a class with him, though, and he was really wonderful."

"Hmm."

"You don't like him?"

"He just didn't seem like your type."

Lily laughed now.

"I have a type?"

"You know, smart and debonair."

She laughed again.

"That is _definitely_ not my type.

"What is, then?"

"Sincere. Caring. Good-looking isn't a bad trait to have, either," she said the last bit on a chuckle and he grinned. He was finally seeing what James had seen from the very beginning.

"What about you? What's you type?"

Remus flushed. He didn't have a type. He had resigned himself to a lonely life a very long time ago. He would not make anyone, especially someone he loved, jeopardise themselves by being connected to him.

"You know. Pretty."

He inwardly shook his head at his idiotic response.

"Nice. It's wonderful to know that you aren't shallow at all, Remus."

They both laughed and then started talking about Arithmancy homework and how horrible Professor Vector was to assign half of the textbook to be due in two weeks.

* * *

><p>It was two days later, when Lily was passing by the Hospital Wing for some medicine to help Mary's stomach-ache that she saw Joshua Bell, a boy that she fancied, lying, covered in boils, on a bed. She gasped and was making her way over to him when he saw her. Horrified, he yelled,<p>

"N-No! Stay away from me, please!"

She stopped, shocked and hurt. What the hell? First Bertram and now Joshua. What was wrong with her? She turned, her eyes blurry with tears. Was she so repulsive that no one would ever fancy her?

* * *

><p>After the first Gryffindor game of the season, a huge party was thrown in the common room. James had managed to help them win without their team even catching the snitch. He grinned with glee as everyone congratulated him.<p>

Across the room, he spotted Lily. She was laughing and chatting with Hestia, Marlene, Gerald Smith, Mary, Emmeline, Xavier and Reginald Cattermole. How the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had ended up in the common room baffled him, but he didn't care. James sidled up to her, saying,

"So did you see that hat-trick I threw in there, Evans?"

"Couldn't see it with your inflated ego blocking the view, Potter, sorry," she said, turning to him, smiling icily.

He grinned, unperturbed and said,

"So you came, then?"

"Everyone goes to those games, Potter."

"Admit it, Evans. You were there to cheer me on."

"I was there to support Gryffindor, Potter. Nothing more."

She turned back and he asked,

"So will you go to Hogsmeade with me, Evans?"

"Bloody Merlin, Potter, will you ever stop? NO!"

She stormed off.

"Too much studies? Too bad, Evans. Next time, yeah?" he yelled.

She turned to hex him, but he ducked behind Remus. She sighed and touched her forehead like she had a headache before running upstairs.

"She fancies me deep down, mate," James said, still behind Remus in case she came back. Remus nodded and sipped on his butterbeer.

"Must be _really _deep down."

* * *

><p>As the Slytherin Quidditch team walked to the Quidditch Pitch, discussing tactics to use in the game against Hufflepuff, they noticed something very wrong. The Quidditch Pitch was missing.<p>

"Did we go the wrong way?"

"Isn't this where it usually is?"

"What the hell?"

Various exclamations and comments were made as the team looked around, confused. The Quidditch Pitch was just _gone_. How in bloody hell had _that_ happened?

The Marauders smiled, twirling their wands from the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the Slytherins panic with glee.

* * *

><p>"One more time, Pete. You can do it," encouraged James.<p>

Peter nodded and James saw him close his eyes in concentration. Suddenly, he began shrinking. Confused, used to growing, James thought something had gone wrong until a rat stood in Peter's place. The rat looked around and then up at his friends, curious. He stood on his hind legs and wiggled his nose at them. They all laughed.

"Finally!"

They all cheered as Peter ran around, trying to get used to all his new senses.

"It's a good thing too. Next full moon is two days away," said Sirius. Remus nodded, already knowing this.

"We should prepare then. Let's start planning."

They began chatting, knowing that they needed the map completed more than ever.

* * *

><p>"It's tonight. I know we don't have the map yet, but we can do this. All we need Peter to do is touch the root so that we can get into the Shrieking Shack. <em>Then<em>, it's all played by ear. Any bites aimed your way, Peter, run. We can handle it, understand?"

Peter nodded at James and said,

"It sounds as though you both have the more dangerous job."

"Nah. You have to face off the Whomping Willow. I'd prefer to be bitten by a werewolf."

He grinned while Peter went pale.

"What are you lot talking about?" Xavier said, coming into the dormitory.

"Remus' furry little problem."

"His rabid bunny?" Xavier asked, confused.

"Yeah," they all said, simultaneously. Xavier glanced at Remus and said,

"Good luck with that."

Before sprawling out on his bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were all exhausted. Transforming for the entire night took more energy than they thought. Playing with a werewolf also had its problems. James and Sirius had been utterly excited to have a new playmate to romp with. They had shoved him with their shoulder, trying to get him to join them. Suddenly, however, the werewolf had attacked. They had both taken the blows and now were limping slightly. Peter had not been harmed, thank Merlin. He was tired, though.<p>

They rested their heads on their desks as the class started. James glanced around and saw Lily. She was staring at Remus, whose head was down on his desk. She looked extremely concerned. Far too concerned, if James had anything to say about it, and he did. She was also being very rude, staring at Remus like that. Even though, at the moment, he was staring at her, it wasn't as rude, because he did it all the time. It cancelled off the rudeness.

Jealousy sprung, hot and bright in his chest. Did she fancy him then? Now that they were spending so much time together? Had she fallen in love with him? Hurt blossomed in his chest. She had fallen for the wrong Marauder. She was supposed to fall for _James_ not _Remus_. He glared at the back of Remus' head before his gaze returned to Lily. She was still staring, contemplatively, at one of his best mates.

* * *

><p>Lily had been on her way out of class when she felt her hand being grabbed and pulled. She was too shocked to do anything but stare as <em>James Potter<em> dragged her off, his face contorted with anger. Confused, having never seen his anger aimed her way, or even at all for that matter, she allowed him to pull her into a deserted classroom. He let go of her at once and spat out,

"Do you fancy him, then?"

Confused and a little hurt that he was mad at her, but not knowing why, she asked,

"What?"

"Do you fancy him? Remus?" he said, as if it were obvious.

He stood very close to her. Closer than they had ever been before. Her eyes searched his own and she found that she very much liked their hazel colour. He was also very, _very_ good-looking. She shook herself inwardly. She did _not_ just have girlish thoughts about _James Potter_.

"What if I do?" she asked, angrily.

If he could be angry, so could she. He searched her eyes, as if willing her to tell him it was a lie, before turning on his heel and stomping away. She sagged against the wall, her body feeling suddenly very light and loose. She pressed her fingers to her stomach, wondering why, there at the end, she had had the sudden urge to hold him close and tell him that she _didn't_ fancy Remus. That he could go back to smiling and being happy. Just the way she liked him. She shook her head, wondering if she had inhaled any fumes recently.

* * *

><p>Remus was walking to his bed when all of a sudden, he tripped. He sighed and tried to get up, but he couldn't. Glancing around, panicking a little, he caught sight of James aiming his wand at him.<p>

"Very funny, James. Let me up."

"She fancies you," he spat, with a venom Remus had never heard from James before. He looked up and saw fury sparking in James' eyes. Utterly terrified now, he said,

"Who?"

"Lily! Who else? Do you think I _give a damn_ about any of the others?"

James was glaring at him now and he could feel himself being pressed, harder and harder into the ground. Soon, it was difficult for him to breathe.

"James, she doesn't."

Remus choked out. All of a sudden, James dropped his wand. The anger in his eyes melted away and gave way to hurt.

"Why you? If it was any other bloke, I wouldn't care. You're my friend. Sure, you're a lot better than I am, but _why_ couldn't it be me?"

He sat on Sirius' bed, suddenly. He buried his face in his hands. After Remus had caught his breath, he got up and moved over to sit next to James.

"She said she fancied me? If she said it at all, which I highly doubt she did, she did it to piss you off, mate. Plus, I'm _not_ better than you. You're the best of us all, James."

James looked up at Remus.

"I'm really not... Why would she do that?" James asked, sounding like a lost little boy.

"Why wouldn't she? You annoy the hell out of her. You set her on fire twice a week and then ask her out. This is probably her only way of getting back at you."

James smiled, softly and said,

"You're great, you know?"

Remus grinned and hugged him around his shoulders.

"I know. If you keep attacking me, though, we're going to have words."

James grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that mate. She drives me crazy. Sorry to say this, but expect a few more outbursts until I accept that she doesn't fancy you. I'm still getting used to this jealousy thing."

Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now that we all have our Animagus forms, why don't we get codenames? Especially since the Map's almost finished. That way, we can sign it with our aliases!"<p>

They all nodded their agreement.

"So we have to give each other the nicknames. That makes it more fun."

"That's a great idea! Let's start with Peter!"

They all turned to him.

"Ratboy!" Sirius announced. Remus and James rolled their eyes.

"Whiskers?" suggested Remus and James' eyes glowed with realisation.

"Wormtail!" he said.

"Yeah! That's a good one!" Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement. They turned to James.

"Stagboy!" Sirius cried and once more they rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Tufttail?" Peter suggested. Remus shook his head and smiling, said,

"Prongs."

"Perfect!" Peter exclaimed. They glanced at Remus.

"Wolfboy!"

"Honestly, Sirius, stop talking!" James yelled. Sirius grinned while Peter said,

"Howler?"

"How about Moony?" suggested James. They all laughed and nodded in agreement. They turned to Sirius and he opened his mouth to speak, but James interrupted with,

"We're not calling you Dogboy, you great big idiot!"

Sirius closed his mouth with a pout and Remus said,

"Fluffy?"

They all roared with laughter for a moment before Peter piped in,

"Spot?"

They fell over laughing this time and Sirius glared at them before James sobered and suggested,

"Padfoot?"

They all grinned in approval.

"So we have our names then. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs," he said, pointing at them in order.

"Let's sign it." they said and pulled out the Map.

Their pride and joy was almost complete. Only a few more hidden corridors had to be added before they finalised the spells. They each had a quill out and signed the top. The ink soaked in, as they had enchanted it to do.

"What's the password?" Sirius asked from where he sat, scratching his chin with the tip of his quill. James grinned and put his hand out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They each put their hands in and began laughing. The Marauders were truly complete now.

* * *

><p>James was sitting on an armchair in front of the fire when he opened the map with a whisper of the password. He glanced at it to make sure it was still working. Yes it was. There was a dot with his name, next to Sirius and Peter's. Where was Remus? He said he went to study in the library... There! Next to a dot for... Lily Evans. He saw red and, without giving any excuse, dashed out of the common room and down to the library. When he strode in, he saw Lily and Remus sitting at a table. They were comparing notes over something. He walked casually up to them. Remus glanced up first, so he received a glare. Remus sighed and shook his head. When Lily glanced up, his glare turned into a grin.<p>

"Evans!"

"Go away, Potter."

"Very funny, Evans. So, will you go on a date with me?"

She didn't respond to him. He frowned. Had she done a silencing charm while he wasn't paying attention?

"Go on a date with me, Evans," he said, a little louder. She still didn't respond.

"EVANS!" he yelled, "EVANS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" making the librarian, Madame Pince make her way over to kick them all out. Lily glared daggers at him and she dragged Remus away.

As she left, he called after her,

"Would it help if I said, I really _did_ think you didn't hear me?"

She didn't respond.

"No? Yeah, didn't think so..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The taunting Severus had been getting from his friends had become ruthless. They bothered him non-stop about Lily. They called her a Mudblood and said he could do so much better than her. On his way out of the Great Hall, he stopped to talk to her but was only able to for a moment. He watched her smile and soaked in her presence. She calmed him in ways no one else could. She made him feel things that he had never even known existed.<p>

Suddenly, he saw his friends coming.

"Listen, Lil, I have to go. Loads of homework. We'll talk later, yeah?"

She nodded, smiling. As he left, he didn't see her watch him go with a knowing look as he intercepted his friends.

* * *

><p>"Gerald Smith is the biggest <em>prat<em> I've ever _met_," Marlene said, barging into the dormitory where Lily was curling Hestia's hair, with her wand, for a date. She marched over to her bed, sat down and then began to sob in earnest.

"Mar!" Lily said, running over and hugging her.

"What happened?"

"H-He snogged Joanna bloody _Lynch_. He didn't even have the decency to hide it. He did it in the Ravenclaw common room. One of Xavier's friends told me."

She grabbed onto Lily like a lifeline. Hestia, Mary and Emmeline fluttered around, getting pillows, napkins and chocolate.

"It's going to be okay, Mar," Lily murmured.

"It is _not_. We were supposed to get m-married and have two ch-children."

She got out, hiccupping. Lily smiled at her friends over Marlene's hair. She was the planner. She had already planned out her life and Gerald had been a big part of it.

"H-He didn't even a-apologise when I c-confronted him. He just said that it w-wasn't his fault that I'm f-frigid."

She sobbed harder on the last word.

"He said _what_?" exclaimed Mary.

"Mar, tell me you didn't sleep with the prat."

"N-no!" she wailed. "T-That's why he said I'm f-frigid. Because I told him I-I was s-saving myself!"

She bawled at the end of this and Lily had a few problems holding her as her body was wracked with sobs.

"I _hate _him!" she screeched, bombarding Lily's ear. She didn't say anything, however. Her friend was in pain.

"Did you love him?" Hestia asked, softly.

They all looked at her. Marlene stopped sobbing, her breathing still uneven as she lifted herself from Lily's arms to look at Hestia.

"No," she said, sure. "But I could have!" she added on another sob and buried herself back into Lily's arms.

"Good. So you won't mind if we get revenge," Emmeline said, rubbing her hands together in glee.

"C-Castrate him for all I care!" she said from Lily's shoulder.

"The Marauders should do it. _Then_, it'll be real revenge."

"So he's dating Joanna now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know!" Marlene gasped out.

Lily got really quiet then. She was contemplating on what to ask. She decided anything else she could ask would be too insensitive. Maybe after a while, when Marlene had a chance to get over it a bit. She _had_ admitted she wasn't in love with him. She rubbed circles on Marlene's back, contemplatively.

* * *

><p>As the Marauders passed by the Entrance Hall to get to the Great Hall, Sirius slowed down, seeing a group of people coming up from the dungeons. James glanced over and saw Regulus walking while in deep conversation with a large group of Slytherins, including Snivelly. Before Sirius even moved, James knew what was going to happen. He knew that look on his friend's face. So when Sirius' wand appeared out of seemingly nowhere and cursed Mulciber, he faced off for the retaliation with his own wand and felt Remus and Peter pull out theirs as well. The Slytherins turned and glowered at them, drawing wands with sneers.<p>

"It's twelve against four," Peter murmured.

"Yeah. They're outnumbered," James said with a grin.

As it turned out, he was right.

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is that you <em>fancy<em> this git?"

"No, Remus. Well, yes, but I'm just saying that he's _not_ a git. He told me a few weeks ago that he was unhappy with her and he would find a way to break it off. I figure this was his way."

"But you _fancy_ him?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"A bit. I mean, he's quite charming. Plus, he's _really_ good-looking. Marlene said it herself! She wasn't in love with him! I figure if I give her a month or two, she'll get over him. That way, when we start dating, it won't be awkward!"

Lily smiled up at Remus and he shook his head.

"I dunno. That could get really awkward really fast."

Lily sighed, bowing her head with a frown.

"I know, but I've fancied him for a _very _long time, Remus. I just couldn't say anything because he was dating Marlene. You know..."

She glanced around before continuing. Remus didn't bother to mention that they were on patrol and they were the only ones out.

"He mentioned that he fancied me a bit too," she said softly. Remus' eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell Marlene?"

"I couldn't! He fit into her _plan_! It was just talk. It wasn't anything. So I forgot it. Or, at least I pretended to."

"Well, if you fancy him and you really think Marlene won't mind, I say go for it."

She beamed up at him.

"I knew you'd agree, Remus! You're really logical. I figured if I could get you to agree then everyone would!" she continued grinning, happily for the rest of the patrol.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, <em>Lily<em>!" Marlene said, running over to where her friend was studying in the common room. "You won't _believe _this!"

Lily looked up, curious.

"What is it?"

"It's about Gerald!"

Lily cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What is it?"

"He's in the Hospital Wing."

Lily leaned forward.

"Why?"

"He has two broken arms and is covered in tentacles."

"You don't _say_," Lily said with a smirk, drawling out the last word.

"You aren't shocked?"

"Not really," she said, going back to reading, smirk still in place.

"Lily, you're acting weird."

"I am not," Lily said, her smirk turning into a grin.

"You're up to something, Evans. Tell me what it is."

Lily looked up and her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Let's just say that I used my special skills to acquire the unique assistance of the Maruaders."

Marlene's eyes widened and her face broke out in a grin as well.

"You didn't!"

"I did," Lily said, smugly. "Boys really do gossip more than girls."

* * *

><p>Marlene sat on the sofa in the common room, hugging her knees to herself, staring at the fire. She was grateful to everything everyone had done, but it still hurt. She had been betrayed and while her heart no longer ached, she still felt the sting of humiliation. She felt someone sit next to her and she looked over. Xavier sat there, smiling sadly.<p>

"Don't say I told you so, Xav," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

He was always there for her. They knew everything about each other. They had grown up together. Their families had known each other for years before they were born. He was her best friend.

"I won't," he said and pulled her into a hug. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are all boys gits?" she whispered against his chest.

"Nah. Just Gerald. For example, _I'm _really bloody brilliant."

She laughed with him and pulled her head up from his chest to stare into his eyes.

"You really are," she whispered.

She saw his eyes flare with something unfamiliar and buried her face back against his chest, her face flushing. She wasn't used to him looking at her like that. She felt his hand, warm against her back and flushed even more. What was _wrong_ with her? This was Xavier. She sighed and buried herself even more in his arms, trying to hide from the world and her feelings.

"I'm sorry," he said and she frowned.

"For what?" she asked.

"For this," he said and pulled her up to press his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Christmas break was upon them faster that they could imagine and that meant O.W.L.s were that much closer. Everyone remained at Hogwarts so they could get some studying done. Lily did happen to notice that Marlene and Xavier were very awkward with each other, flinching every time they touched or fumbling over words when talking to each other. While very confounding, she had no time to consider what it could mean.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily and Sev sat at a table, studying potions in the library. James stared, scowling.<p>

"Mate, get a life," Sirius said, poking his shoulder.

"Geroff!" James muttered.

He was grumbling to himself angrily, ignoring Sirius, who had now taken to picking up books, weighing them and flipping through them before hitting him across his back.

This was how Remus found them. James was muttering to himself like a crazy person while Sirius was holding a book in each hand and doing some sort of weighing dance before deciding on the left hand and hitting James with it. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you both need to study?"

They turned to him, annoyed.

"You don't need to study to pass exams, Moony," James said, aggravated.

Sirius nodded, sagely, before hitting James across the back with the book in his right hand, for good measure.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning arrived, bright and early. Well not quite bright at three in the morning but it was definitely early. James snuck downstairs with the intention of making the common room snow. When he arrived downstairs, however, what he saw made him abruptly change his plans. Lily lay on the sofa, her Charms textbook clutched in her hands. He stared down at her and looking around guiltily, he conjured a blanket and tucked her in. He smiled down at her and said,<p>

"Sweet dreams, Lily," kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Lily woke, in a rush, at six in the morning. She groggily looked around and realised she was in the common room. She tried to get up and found herself surrounded by a warm blanket. Confused, she tried to remember if she had brought down a blanket with her. She hadn't. Especially not this one. As she lifted it, she felt the soft, fluffy material and pressed her face to it. It was wonderful. Probably Hestia, she thought with a shrug and grinned. That way, she could kidnap the blanket and not feel guilty. She took it upstairs and went to get ready for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>As everyone entered the Great Hall that morning, it was to find that, similar to the Marauder's previous rain prank, it was snowing. They all grinned, before beginning to shiver. It was <em>freezing<em>. They returned a little while later, covered in their winter wear, to have a huge snowball fight.

* * *

><p>James took in the wonderful chaos in the Great Hall with glee. This wasn't a prank so much as it was a gift. Initially, he had thought to only gift the Gryffindors, in the common room. When he had gotten to kiss Lily, however, forehead or not, he had felt extremely generous and decided to give <em>everyone<em> who had remained in Hogwarts this one special day.

He glanced around, looking for his muse and found her, laughing and chatting with her friends. They were using their wands to re-direct any stray snowballs. He watched her eyes lit by mirth, her hat pulled over her head, mussing her hair, her cheeks and nose pink in the cold and he couldn't keep his feelings in. His heart ached. It was full to capacity.

"Evans!" he yelled. She turned, the smile still on her face.

"I LOVE YOU!" he screamed and the smile dropped. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You'd swear she doesn't share my feelings the way she acts," he muttered to the other Marauders.

Sirius patted him on the back, consolingly, Remus shook his head and Peter tried to attack Remus with a snow ball.

* * *

><p>Lily was walking back to the common room, her lips twitching with a smile. Potter was really too much. Screaming "I love you" in the middle of the Great Hall, she shook her head, a grin moving across her face. He really was pretty sweet when he wasn't making her life a living hell. She laughed as she remembered Sirius aiming twelve snowballs at him, simultaneously, all but burying him in snow. Suddenly, she heard a gasp. She turned around, wondering where the sound was coming from. This was followed by a moan. She turned again, raising her wand warily. She heard a small giggle and recognised it. Her eyes widened as he heard a masculine murmur and recognised that voice as well. She put her hands over her ears and all but ran to the common room.<p>

* * *

><p>After their one day of celebration, everyone was too busy studying to have much fun. O.W.L.s were just around the corner and they needed to use every bit of spare time they had to get everything done. Especially since most of their Professors had used the break to give them extra homework.<p>

James and Sirius decided that everyone needed a break. Everyone except Remus, of course, who would kill them in their sleep if they stopped him from his, as he liked to call it, "constructive endeavours."

Sirius had therefore dubbed him, "He-Who-Shall-Never-Get-Laid," much to his annoyance.

They decided to enchant every room except the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys Dormitory, where Remus had enclosed himself with his books, so that every book, parchment, quill or ink pot used for studying purposes began dancing and singing. This did not go well with O.W.L. and N.E.W.T students. As they were unable to find any counter-spells, however, they all took this time to take a break. Satisfied with their _own_ "constructive endeavours," the three Marauders returned to the dormitory to tell Remus about their accomplishments.

What they found, shocked them all. Sirius and Peter were shocked that they found Remus, on a _bed_, with a _girl_. A girl who was _willing_ to be there. James was shocked to find Lily in their dormitory. Glancing over at his messy bed, he shifted in front of it to block Lily's view and, trying to be suave, he pushed his hair back, ending up messing it up more than it usually was.

"So, Evans, I've finally got you on a bed."

Even as he heard the words leave his mouth, he wanted to smack himself. Instead, he grinned, trying to be confident. Confidence was key with women, he had learned from his dad, who he had all but grovelled to for advice. She glanced up, peered at him curiously for a moment before turning to Remus with the same expression.

"What was it you had to carve your name in for a Kappa, again? A carrot?"

Remus at once began searching for it in the textbook

"Ouch, Prongs. Ignored," Padfoot said, patting James on the arm.

James instead, said to Lily,

"Cucumber."

She glared at him, but Remus nodded a few seconds later, finding it in the book.

"Right. Cucumber," he said.

She seemed shocked for a moment, before shaking her head and returning to her studies.

* * *

><p>Almost in a blink, O.W.L.s were a week away. James wasn't sure how or when it happened, but he knew that their exams were soon to be upon them. A little nervous, he had skimmed through his textbooks. More studying than he had ever done. Sirius did the same. Remus was still absorbed in studying and he had taken to helping Peter study as well. Since they decided they were done studying and ready for exams, James and Sirius came up with the brilliant idea of annoying as much people as they could. They turned to each other.<p>

"Ready, Prongs?"

"Ready, Padfoot."

They turned and began making as much chaos and mayhem as they could.

* * *

><p>All the Gryffindor O.W.L. students were required to attend a small meeting where Progessor McGonagall would give them the time-table for their examinations.<p>

It was spread out for two weeks. Written papers were in the morning with Practical examinations in the afternoon. They all convened in a classroom where McGonagall had already written the time-table on a chalkboard. Everyone scribbled down their own examinations.

They had Charms on Monday, Herbology on Tuesday, Defence on Wednesday, Ancient Runes on Thursday and Potions on Friday. They had the weekend free and then Care of Magical Creatures on the following Monday, Astronomy on Tuesday, Arithmancy was on the afternoon before the Astronomy Practical on Tuesday night, the same time as Peter's Divination exam. On Wednesday, they had History of Magic and then exams were over. They all stared at the timetable, sighing. It was going to be a _very_ long two weeks.

* * *

><p>All the Gryffindors except Peter, felt a little hopeful after their first three examinations. The first three days had been hectic, but not as bad as they thought it would be. Everyone except Sirius and James were cloistered away studying for their Defence examination the next day. The two troublemakers were instead, down by the lake, having a chat with Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>As was common for all their O.W.L. examinations, their Defence exam took place in the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light.<p>

James glanced at the heading of the examination paper:

_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL. _

"Five more minutes!" announced Professor Flitwick.

Only his head was visible, moving between the desks as he passed by him. James straightened up, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written.

James yawned hugely and almost automatically rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius, who was sitting four seats behind him. Sirius gave him the thumbs-up. He was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs with a girl James recognized as Lesley Sinnet sitting behind him, eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. James noticed that Snivelly's greasy hair was flopping onto the table and his hooked nose was barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. He glanced around again, and noticed that two seats along from Lesley sat Remus. As he was in every exam, he was absorbed. As he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

One quick look at Flitwick let James glance around to find Peter. He grinned as he saw Peter looking anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. James sighed and began doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He decided that he would _not _write Lily's initials over the entire bit of parchment, as he had for every other exam. He made it as far as drawing a Snitch before tracing the letters _L.E. _

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James sighed and hastily crossed out the _L.E. _he had been embellishing, before jumping to his feet, stuffing his quill and the exam paper into his bag, slinging it over his back. He stood waiting for Sirius to join him. As they made their way towards the lake, where they usually enjoyed the small break they had between exams, Sirius asked,

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" when they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus, briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds.

"One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "But I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" asked James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month -"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

James at once regretted his tone and harsh words as well as the volume with which he had spoken. Peter just learned at a different rate. He guessed he was just irritable. He wondered if exams were stressing him out as well? Maybe he needed a way to get rid of some of his tension. He would apologise to Remus and Peter with butterbeer and chocolate later.

The Marauders strode off down the lawn towards the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said, "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually.

He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again. This was one of the ways he had trained to keep his reflexes as quick as they were. Peter watched him in awe, which amused him. Maybe this was how he could apologise to Peter. By giving him a show. They stopped in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake and threw themselves down on the grass. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. James glanced over and realised that the group was Lily and her friends.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored. James rolled his eyes, knowing Sirius liked to do this to impress birds. He kept playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Peter gasped and applauded. Peter always was amused by the strangest things. James' hand constantly went to his hair, nervous. He had decided to ask Lily out again, but this time he would be as sincere and un-flashy as he could be. Without the pomp and splendour of his usual attempts of asking her out, he wondered how she would react. Would it be enough for her? Would she want the ceremony that accompanied all of his other attempts? He kept glancing over at her, pondering his conundrum, almost forgetting that he was playing with the Snitch.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned, knowing that Sirius was slightly stressed too. He had had to study recently. James would forgive his sharp tone and he hoped Peter would as well.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book and James knew that Sirius immediately regretted his words. "We've still got Transfiguration. If you're bored, you could test me. Here…" and Remus held out his book. But Sirius snorted.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

James grinned, knowing he was joking and serious at the same time. He looked around and saw Snivelly getting up from where he had been sitting near them.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," he said, quietly, "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly, "Snivellus."

Snivelly was now on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snivelly with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James, loudly.

Snivelly reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted,

"Expelliarmus!"

Snivelly's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them even got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snivelly lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder towards Lily, hoping she wouldn't see him. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius, viciously. The recent occurrence of his brother's association with Snivelly had caused Sirius' hatred of him to grow infinitely. "There'll be great grease marks all over it. They won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed. Peter sniggered, shrilly. Snivelly was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snivelly let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James, coldly, "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius immediately looked around. James recognised that voice. Damn. His free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and he made the tone of his voice pleasant, deeper, more mature. Maybe she would be impressed by his smoothness.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated.

Or not. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike, making his heart ache. He would be confident, though. He would not falter. He was helping his friend get revenge for Snivelly corrupting his brother! It was a worthy cause!

"What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't. Much to his dismay, neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said, coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

James saw his chance.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said, quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily and James' heart ached again.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius, briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oi!"

But too late; Snivelly had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about, furious. Not only had he been rejected by Lily because of this idiot, but he had a cut across his face that gave him permission to punish him severely. Within an instant, Snivelly was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. Traumatizing as the sight was, it was hilarious.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said,

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snivelly fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said,

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

And Snivelly keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James begged, earnestly.

He would not allow her to take away his wand or his ability to defend himself while he faced Snivelly. He might not look like much, but the spell Snivelly had just used on him had enough Dark Magic in it that James was now wary. He would just disarm Lily, but he didn't want to. He never wanted to hurt her in any way. Not even her pride.

"Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snivelly said, angrily. Lily blinked. James gaped, shocked.

"Fine," Lily said coolly, "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James, "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. Didn't she know him better than that? "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. Was that what she really thought of him? His previously aching heart shattered. She would never love him if that was how she felt. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him, in front of the large crowd.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, furious now. It was all _Snivelly's_ fault, "Right -"

With another quick spell, Snivelly was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath"

It was night time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "

"Slipped out?"

There was no pity in Lily's voice. She couldn't allow any. This was the final straw. While she still loved the Old Sev, she had come to realise this was not him. This was an imposter who called her bad names and refused to acknowledge her in front of his friends.

"It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends-"

He looked guiltily away.

"You see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean – "

" – to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole. As the portrait closed, she fell against the wall, clutching her hand to her heart, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had lost her best friend. Forever.

* * *

><p>"Evans, can I speak to you, please?" he asked, quietly.<p>

She glanced up and he hated that her eyes were red-rimmed. She had obviously been crying.

"Please, Evans. I need to apo-"

"I don't want your apology, Potter," she said, getting up from her seat in the library, grabbing her books and making her way up towards the common room.

"Please, Evans."

She turned to him, her eyes flashing.

"Why did you have to do that? Couldn't you leave him alone, just _once_?"

"I'm so-"

"Oh, who am I kidding!" she blurted, turning into a deserted classroom.

Shocked, James followed. She set her books down on the Professor's table and took a seat, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Potter," she said, making his eyes bulge and his mouth hang agape.

"W-what?"

"I said I was sorry, don't make me say it again!" she snapped, her posture stiff. She suddenly relaxed, however, and said, "I really am."

In a much softer voice.

"I took out my anger at Sev on you. I'm sorry."

"Uhh..."

"You have to understand, I love him."

At once, James' hackles rose. She loved _Snivelly_? He was going to lose her to _Snivelly_? That was worse than losing her to Remus! He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued.

"He was like the brother I never had."

James relaxed at that, even as she said,

"He meant everything to me. He was there for me from the very beginning. Willing to share his knowledge with me, share his life with me. He was wonderful. I'm sure deep down, he still is. I can't take it anymore, though. I can't handle being put second to his ambitions again and again. Especially when his ambitions are something I could never agree with."

His heart melted for her. She wanted so much to be loved. To be put first. He moved towards her, but she was straightening and he didn't want to be hexed for hugging her.

"Sorry for burdening you with my problems, Potter. I just wanted to tell you sorry."

"It's not a burden, Evans. Anytime you need to talk, my ear is available."

She watched him suspiciously.

"No strings attached, I swear."

She smiled at him, one of the very few smiles she had ever sent his way, making his stomach squirm.

"Thanks, Potter."

"Will you go out with me, though?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes before walking off. He noticed however, that she had a small smile on her face. He sighed, put his hand to his chest and fell backwards, knocking the wind out of Sirius, who he knew, had been snooping on him in his Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

><p>After their last exam, History of Magic, the Marauders gave everyone quite a show. Fireworks and Streamers lit up and decorated the air above the Great Hall, enchanting everyone. O.W.L.s were finally over.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of the year, the Gryffindors were proud to find that they had not only won the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well. It seemed with exams, the Marauders had not lost the house as many points as they usually did. Grinning, they decided to celebrate this once-in-their-Hogwarts-lifetime happening with a party, held in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

James grinned, laughing with the other Marauders before looking around and spotting Lily, chatting merrily with her friends. He took a deep breath before grabbing a mug of butterbeer and heading across towards her. He paused in the middle of the room to gather his courage before stepping up to her.

"Hullo Ev-"

He was not allowed to finish as Sirius ran up to him, throwing his arm around his shoulders, knocking him forward. This was enough momentum to empty the entire contents of the butterbeer mug onto Lily. She looked up, covered in butterbeer, sputtering angrily.

"Potter! You giant _prat_!" she yelled, before storming off.

"You don't need her mate, you got me!" said Sirius before James turned, wand aimed.

"Not for long."

Sirius backed away slowly, hands out, placatingly.

"Mate, you don't know what you're doing!"

* * *

><p>It was close to end of summer, when the Marauders were all enjoying their time at James' house that they got their O.W.L. results. They all took a deep breath before ripping open their letters, simultaneously.<p>

James grinned down at his own results before looking over at Sirius'. Sirius grinned and did the same. They had both gotten all O's. Remus cursed, making them glance over, worried, while Peter whooped for joy. Remus had received all O's except in Ancient Runes, where he received an E.

"Honestly, Remus. You're so dramatic!"

Remus glanced at both of their results and scowled.

"Easy for you to say with all those O's."

Peter's eyebrows shot up and he looked down at James and Sirius' results. His jaw dropped and he looked between them.

"But you didn't _study_."

They both shrugged.

"What did you get, Wormtail?"

He flushed, passing over his own results. James read out loud.

"Astronomy, A. Care of Magical Creatures, E. Charms, E. Defense Against the Dark Arts, E. Divination, A. Herbology, E. History of Magic, P. Potions, E. Transfiguration, O. Really well done, Wormy!"

Peter flushed from the praise.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her O.W.L. letter with trepidation. Her parents waited, excited, with Tuney scowling at her. She bit her lip as she pulled out her results and scanned it. She squealed and jumped up and down, hugging her parents.<p>

"All O's!" she announced.

Having long ago learned the meaning of Wizarding grades, they jumped and cheered with her. Tuney's scowl darkened, but Lily couldn't be bothered. Her face could stick that way for all Lily cared at the moment. She only wished she was able to share her joy with Sev. Her chest ached with the loss, but she didn't let it deter her happiness.

"I have to write to everyone!"

She ran off for her stationary, a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any and all opinions on the story will be appreciated!<strong>


	6. Sixth Year

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the completely gifted J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

><p><em>SIXTH YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>James glanced around Platform 9 ¾. The Marauders plus Xavier had been at his home for the past week. He grinned at them and said,<p>

"I'm off to find milady."

They all rolled their eyes and Xavier made quick stuttered excuses as well, rushing off. James entered the Hogwarts Express, searching for Lily. It had been so long since he had seen her. His heart called out for her presence. Glancing around, he paused to tie his shoe laces and heard a thud. He grinned as the thud was followed by a moan and,

"It's been so long."

In a throaty female voice.

"I've missed you. Letters aren't enough." said a male voice.

James frowned. That voice sounded vaguely familiar. Now that he thought about it, so did the female voice. He stood up and made his way over to a compartment where he thought the voices were coming from. He opened the door to see a boy pressing a girl against the wooden wall of the compartment. He grinned, even as he was severely traumatized.

"Alright, Xav? Marlene?"

They glanced up, shocked.

"What the hell?" Xavier said and Marlene pulled away so fast she almost fell. Xavier caught her, glaring at James.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Heard strange noises. Thought someone was dying with all the moaning and groaning going on," he replied with an evil smirk. Marlene flushed, burying her face in Xavier's chest.

"Nah, Mar. You're not doing anything wrong. You're dating. I think it's cute," he said again, before frowning.

"Would be nice if _I_ got a shag for a change, but still..." he trailed off, even as Xavier glared, threateningly.

"She's_ my _girl, Potter. I don't share."

James crinkled his nose.

"I meant _Lily_, mate. She's _my_ girl and I don't share _myself_ with others. Marlene should be so lucky," he huffed before sauntering out as though nothing happened.

He was still grinning over the gossip he had to share with the other Marauders when he spotted Lily in a compartment, reading. He took a deep breath. She got more and more beautiful every time he saw her. She had now filled out in ways that had his heart thudding in his chest. He rubbed the spot where it was now trying to jump out of his body and made his way over. He slid open the door and before he could step in, she said,

"No, Potter."

He sighed and exited.

* * *

><p>The First Years stood in a line, all anxious for the Sorting to begin. The Sorting Hat had just finished its annual song and it lay there, looking a bit tattered and used. Professor McGonagall stood next to it with a list in her hands. From it, she read,<p>

"Ashford, Samuel!"

And the little boy ran up, all but tripping over himself to get to the stool. He pulled the hat on his head and waited. Very suddenly, the Sorting Hat yelled out,

"You lot shouldn't be in Hogwarts! You're not magical at all!"

Samuel immediately began crying and Dumbledore stood with a frown. He stared at the hat and then a grin spread across his face. He lifted his hand and another Sorting Hat flew into it.

"Very clever transfiguration," he chuckled.

The entire staff turned to glare at the Marauders but most students were too busy laughing. Lily, however, glared at James until he was slightly shamed.

"We probably went a bit too far," Remus muttered, even as Sirius and Peter fell on the floor laughing.

"D-Did you s-see his _f-face_? Priceless!" Sirius guffawed.

James frowned and lowered himself in his seat.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, James was still feeling guilty. The First Years still appeared a bit shell-shocked and Samuel Ashford who had been ironically sorted into Gryffindor, was staring at his eggs as if they held the secrets of the world.<p>

"Listen, Sam," James said, taking a seat next to him. He looked up in awe at the Sixth Year.

"Y-You're James Potter."

"Yeah. Now listen. I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just a prank, yeah? Hopefully you'll see a lot more, but I promise none will be intentionally aimed at you, alright?"

He grinned up at him.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. James Potter, sir. You're the Quidditch Captain, aren't you?"

James looked at his new admirer, uncomfortable. He had never really apologised to anyone but Lily before and instead of what he expected, he was being all but worshipped. Strange. He nodded his head and said,

"See you later, mate."

Samuel beamed up at him, nodding enthusiastically. James found his seat, still uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Lily simply could not believe her eyes <em>or<em> ears. Had James Potter just apologised to a _First Year_? Of his own volition? What was the world coming to? She preferred not to dwell on how her heart had melted at the sincere look in his eyes. Instead, she focused on McGonagall who was making her way over to them.

"Evans, I have your time-table here. I got your letter and I cleared all your subjects. Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I also changed around some class times so you won't have any clashes. Congratulations on your O.W.L.s, by the way. I see you're going ahead with the Auror choice?"

McGonagall smiled down at her and Lily smiled with a nod.

"Very good. Everyone will be grateful to have such a talented witch protecting them, I'm sure."

Lily flushed before beaming, thanking her profusely as she left and glancing over her new time-table.

* * *

><p>McGonagall made her way over to the Marauders.<p>

"I didn't receive any letters from you four about the classes you want to take," she said with a frown.

Remus, who had been sure he had sent a letter, opened his mouth to speak, but James interrupted him

"We know what we want to do now, Professor."

"We sure do, Minny, darling," Sirius said with a grin. McGonagall looked at him sternly, but his smile didn't falter.

"Professor McGonagall will do, Black."

"I'm sure it will, Minny."

James knew the conversation would lead to a detention, so he quickly said,

"I'd like to do Charms, Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

She stared at him before looking down at her chart with his grades. She smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. That will be fine. And the others?"

"I'll do the same," Sirius said with a grin. She rolled her eyes before glancing down again and sighing.

"That's fine, then. Lupin?"

"Same," he said, confused about how his letter had gotten lost. He hadn't previously selected all of the classes the others were taking, however. Now that they were all doing it, he might as well. This way, if he needed help, he could annoy them until they assisted. He had gotten used to the routine. McGonagall nodded after a quick glance at his grades.

"Congratulations you lot. You've done quite well," she murmured quickly before turning to Peter.

"Pettigrew?" McGonagall asked.

"I reckon I'll do Transfiguration, Defence, Charms, Herbology and Potions, Professor."

"That's fine, then."

She flicked her wand over four pieces of parchment and handed over each to its respective owner. As she left, Remus turned to James.

"You intercepted my letter, didn't you?"

"Couldn't have you away from us for two years! Think how broken hearted Padfoot would have been."

Sirius, who had been scarfing down his breakfast, lifted his head at the mention of his name before saying through a mouth full of eggs,

"Yeah. 'Ow could 'oo 'eave me affer all ee've beh froo?"

They all stared at him, before he swallowed.

"I said, how could you leave me after all we've been through?"

"If you keep speaking with your mouth full, then it shouldn't be much of a hardship for me," Remus said, grimacing as he held out a napkin to Sirius. Sirius grinned at him.

"You can't resist me."

Remus gave him a disgusted glower.

"Try me."

Sirius made a kissy face at him.

"That's it. I won't be able to eat for a week," said Remus. Peter, who had been going over his time-table, put it down.

"You hadn't mentioned any classes before, Prongs," he said with a frown.

"That's because I didn't know what I was doing until this morning."

Sirius and Remus sighed while Peter still looked confused.

"We're going to have all of our classes with Evans again, aren't we?" Sirius asked, shaking his head. James just grinned at him as Peter's perplexed expression disappeared on a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Their first official N.E.W.T. class was Potions. As it was a much smaller group, all the houses shared the class. When Lily entered the class, the first thing she noticed was that Sev was there. With a small jerk of her heart, she saw that he was at the desk they usually occupied together when Gryffindor and Slytherin shared Potions. She straightened her shoulders, trying to gather her pride and made her way regally to her seat without glancing at him once.<p>

She knew that he tried to catch her eye. It hurt that she couldn't look at him, but he had chosen his path. Her heart broke just a little, though, as she realised this was the first time they would do Potions without giving each other helpful hints and ideas. She frowned as she remembered all the scribbled notes and scratches in her old Potions books. She breathed deeply, trying not to let the tears fall as she told herself that she was fine without him. She sighed as she remembered how he had told her, on multiple occasions, that she had given him his love for Potions.

* * *

><p>James saw Lily and knew, at once, that she was troubled by something. Glancing across the classroom he saw Snivelly and realised why. He made his way to the desk behind her and said, cheerfully in an attempt to make her smile,<p>

"Hi, Evans."

It made her scowl instead. She glanced over and rolled her eyes before looking forward. Just then, her friends made their way over to where she sat and he saw them each touch her arm comfortingly. He was glad she had such good friends.

"Alright, Price, Jones, Vance?"

Marlene, Hestia and Emmeline smiled at him. Marlene eyed him warily, but said,

"Alright, James? How were O.W.L.s?"

"All O's. You?"

She grimaced.

"Merlin, you're just like Lily. Can't talk to anyone without having a complex."

She turned, muttering to herself. Lily smiled and hugged her around her shoulders. James scowled at the gesture. Why did _Price_ get all the hugs? Maybe _he _needed a hug as well.

Sirius, next to him, whispered,

"Mate, you're in a sad state when you're jealous of her _girl_friends. You know that, right?"

James turned to hex him, but Slughorn came in right at that moment. He knew he had been thoroughly distracted by Lily, as he realised, for the first time, that the dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapours and odd smells. They all noticed then that four potions bubbled on a table to the front of the classroom. They sat at the table nearest a gold-coloured cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents James had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of the strawberry scent of Lily's favourite shampoo, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and a sweet, clean scent he knew he had smelled before but could not quite place. He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Sirius, who grinned back, lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapours.

"Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making._ I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. James raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it. He knew at once what it was. His parents stored vats of the stuff at home in case it was needed. Lily's hand hit the air at the same time as Snivelly's. Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum. A colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she said, confidently.

"Excellent as usual, Lily! Ten points to Gryffindor," said Slughorn happily.

"Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the table where the Ravenclaws sat,

"This one here is pretty well known. . . . Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too . . . Who can — ?"

Lily, Snivelly and Remus' hands were up before he finished. Slughorn obviously wanted to pick Lily again, but thought it unfair. He pointed at Remus.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," he said.

James too had recognized the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron, but he was not yet taken to the habit of willingly answering questions in class.

"Excellent, excellent! Ten more points to Gryffindor. Now, this one here . . . Lily!" Slughorn said with a grin as her hand shot up.

"It's Amortentia."

"It is indeed. It's foolish to ask," said Slughorn, still smiling widely,

"But I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. Of course, it doesn't really create love, but it does a good job of imitating it. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession," she said with a smile herself.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Lily, "It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us."

She did not embellish what she smelled, however, disappointing James. He had been willing to rub whatever scent attracted her all over himself. She did, however, turn slightly pink. Slughorn grinned, continuing,

"It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room. When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. Take ten more points. And now," he said, straightening up,

"It is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Caradoc Dearborn, a Ravenclaw in their year, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn, nodding solemnly. James was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect.

"Yes. That. Well, _that _one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it-"

He turned, smiling, to look at Lily once more.

"-that you know what Felix Felicis does, Lily?"

"It's liquid luck," she said, watching it in awe, "It makes you lucky."

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn.

"Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off. That," said Slughorn, mischievously, "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all.

"Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only . . . and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk,

"How are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion- Making. _We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. James turned and grinned at Sirius. They snorted at the serious expressions on everyone's face before beginning themselves.

* * *

><p>"And time's . . . up!" called Slughorn.<p>

"Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff.

"Well done, Severus!" he said, with a grin for Sev.

Lily rolled her eyes. At last, he reached the table where Lily was sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Peter's cauldron, behind her. The other Marauder's potions each got an approving nod. Then he saw Lily's, and a look of delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon.

"Excellent, excellent, Lily! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Lily slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into her pocket with a grin. She lost the smile, however, when she noticed that the potion Sev had made looked the same as hers. Slughorn's preference for her had chosen the winner. If not, they may have tied as they usually did. She frowned, looking away, guilt gnawing at her.

* * *

><p>As two laughing Ravenclaws passed along a corridor, they felt two deliberate smacks to the backs of their heads. They turned, quickly, but saw no one. Frowning, one of them yelled,<p>

"Very funny, Peeves! Come out now!"

When there was no response, very unlike Peeves, who liked to gloat, they continued along the corridor. As they passed another pair of suits of armour, they felt another sharp smack. They turned around quickly to see the armour's hands retracting. Frowning, they began walking faster, realising that as they passed, the suits smacked them. They were frustrated and angry by the time they reached the Great Hall, in time to see everyone rubbing at their own sore heads.

The Marauders laughed with glee.

* * *

><p>James tried to catch his breath as he made his way back to the castle after Quidditch practice. His teammates called him a slave driver, but he supposed that was why they won the Cup year after year. He frowned as he saw someone sitting by the lake, in the shadow of a tree. He would have continued on if the person's hair had not blown in the breeze, its deep red colour glowing in the moonlight with an ethereal-like luminescence. He only knew one person with that hair. He grinned and made his way over, but slowed, losing his smile as he saw her face. He had never seen Lily look so sad. She looked as if her heart was broken. He needed to comfort her so badly, he knew if he didn't control himself, he would try to hug her and that would lead to a whole new set of problems.<p>

"Hey, Evans," he whispered. She glanced up, her expression not changing at all, worrying him further.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"Always," she said getting up and walking off.

* * *

><p>Lily laughed at Marlene and Hestia's comments on the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's hind-quarters as they made their way to class. She looked up and saw Potter walking, obviously distracted as he spoke to Black. He had not yet seen her, thank Merlin. She had been thoroughly humiliated as he had found her under the tree she and Sev used to sit under, mourning the loss of her friend.<p>

Just then, a group of Slytherins including Mulciber and Avery passed, on their own way to class and Lily braced to shield them from Potter. He did not attack them, however. He passed them with a mere glare before continuing his conversation. Black glanced back and quickly hexed Mulciber, earning him a smack on the back of the head. Lily swore her mouth dropped open. Was _James Potter_ chastising someone for _hexing _a Slytherin? Had the world gone mad? Was it the Apocalypse, then?

"Stop staring at Potter, Lil. He might notice," whispered Marlene, making her flush.

Needing to put in her own jab, she whispered back,

"I was hoping it would be secret. Like the fact that you're dating Xavier now."

Marlene turned to gape at her.

"Oh, close your mouth, Mar. I heard you two going at it in a broom closet last year."

Gaping even more, she gasped out

"W-We weren't-"

"Come off it, Mar. I know what I heard," Lily whispered again. Marlene flushed scarlet.

"What are you both whispering about, then?" Hestia asked, turning to see them walking slower than the rest, "Get a move on. McGonagall doesn't like late-comers. Just ask the Marauders."

Lily flushed again at the mention of Potter. She had _not_ been staring. She had merely been observing. She nodded and with a small smile, caught up with the group.

* * *

><p>The Hogsmeade trip was coming up and Marlene had finally admitted her relationship with Xavier to everyone.<p>

"It's not like we didn't know you two were madly in love, Mar," Hestia said, grinning.

"Isn't it wonderfully romantic?" Emmeline said, her hands clasped over her heart.

"I think it's _brilliant_!" Mary said. They all turned to Lily, who grinned.

"Oh, I've known all along. I heard them shagging."

"We were _not_ shagging, you filthy minded slag!" Marlene said, without heat.

"That insult would hurt more if _I _had been the one shagging in a broom closet, Mar. In this instance however-"

"You _shagged_, Mar? And you didn't tell us?" Mary gasped, turning to look at Marlene accusingly.

"Well... Yes, but it wasn't in a broom closet, I swear!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Don't look so shocked! I've been in love with him for_ever_! It's not like I was expected to keep my hands to myself when I finally _had him_!" she said, primly.

"This is coming from Marlene "the ice princess" Price, am I right?" Hestia asked, shocked.

"Marlene, you hussy! And you didn't tell us!" Emmeline squealed, taking a seat on her bed, making herself comfortable for the story.

"I'm not giving you lot the sordid details, if that's what your hoping for!"

"We're not hoping. You're _going_ to tell us, or I'm going to go get a batch of Veritaserum from Slughorn," Lily said, taking a seat next to Emmeline. Everyone else crowded onto the bed as well, preparing for the tale. Marlene shook her head at them.

"You lot are seriously depraved, you know? You'll get a better tale from one of Emm's raunchy romance novels."

"No _way_!" Emmeline exclaimed, "This is _so _much better! It's _real_!"

Marlene rolled her eyes before seeming to get lost in thought.

"It was lovely," she murmured with a secret smile.

"We're not paying for _lovely_, Mar! We're paying for _slutty_!" yelled Hestia. Marlene rolled her eyes, coming back from her thoughts.

"You're not _paying_ at all!"

"Anyone have a galleon?" Mary asked, looking around.

"Honestly!" Marlene said, hurrying off. They all started laughing.

"Really, though, you lot owe me a galleon each," Mary added.

"No, as I remember it, you said Sixth Year. Lily was the one who said they wouldn't make it past Fifth. And from the story, it was Fifth," Emmeline said, fairly.

"Lily's _always_ right!" Mary grumbled, pulling out her galleon.

As Lily collected her loot with a grin, avoiding being hit by the pillow Marlene was wielding, she thought of the way Potter had not hexed the Slytherins and then reprimanded Black for doing it. She thought of the caring look in his eyes when he spoke to her. The protectiveness when he found her by the lake. No, she was not always right. Sometimes, she was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>Frank Longbottom was the <em>last <em>person that James expected to put moves on _his_ woman. He glared as he saw Frank pull Lily aside to whisper something to her. They were having a hushed conversation and so, James Jelly-legged him. Lily started as she caught Frank to her as he fell, annoying James even more. She glanced around quickly and saw him glaring. She frowned and shouted,

"Potter, you _prat_!"

Before doing a quick counter-spell on Frank and walking off with him. Frank turned, confused until he saw the obvious jealousy on James' face. He seemed apologetic, baffling James, before he was pulled around the corner by Lily.

* * *

><p>"What do <em>you<em> think I should do about my future bride, Moony?" James asked, sipping on the butterbeer they had snuck in from Hogsmeade.

"Maybe you should stop showing off. Be nicer. Treat her with respect. Don't look at me like that! I know you treat her with respect. Maybe if you stop blowing things up in her face or setting her on fire, she'd see it that way too! Maybe you should stop bothering her as much. Oh, and you should _definitely_ stop hexing random people, Prongs. She hates that."

James scoffed.

"Don't be absurd. Stop bothering her? Have you lost your mind? Acid Pop?"

James held out the candy, offering it to him. Figuring that was the only part of the conversation he had probably paid any lasting attention to, Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know, Lily, James really <em>does<em> fancy you. A lot," Remus said during patrol one night.

"James fancies _himself_, Remus," she said with a smile. Remus however, remained sober, shaking his head.

"He really is a good bloke, Lily. You should give him a chance."

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"I'll think about it, Remus."

They continued walking in silence for a while before she asked,

"What are you doing for the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Remus shrugged, muttering,

"Hanging out with the other Marauders probably."

"We should meet up for a butterbeer."

"Alright," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, James raced down the stairs to wait for Lily. When she appeared, he grinned at her.<p>

"Want to go with me to Hogsmeade, Evans?" he asked. She smiled at him and he felt his hope rising. Would today be the day? She suddenly dropped the smile, however, slashing his hope and said,

"No."

He sighed and walked back up to wait for the other Marauders.

* * *

><p>The Marauders sat at the bar of the Three Broomsticks, sipping their butterbeer as James and Sirius flirted with Rosmerta, the lovely bar maid, more out of habit than actual interest. James glanced up as the bell over the door rang and he saw Lily walk in, alone. He grinned at once. Maybe she was here to see him! He sat up, straighter as she made her way closer. She smiled at Remus, however.<p>

"Join me at a booth, Remus?"

Remus nodded and walked off with her. James stared after them, his tremulous heart breaking once more.

"Why is it never me?" he asked, softly. Sirius patted his shoulder, for once, unable to answer.

"We'll hex him later, though," he said, trying to cheer James up. James nodded, going back to sipping his butterbeer, his expression dark.

* * *

><p>"Remus, the reason I want to talk to you is because I'm worried that Severus will tell your secret to everyone."<p>

Remus stared at her, shocked.

"M-My secret?"

"Of _course_ I know, Remus. I've known for what feels like forever. Since third year, I reckon. Now, we'll discuss that later. What I want to tell you is that Sev might know and he'll tell everyone. I've been trying to figure out if he knows so I can waylay him, but we're not friends anymore, so I won't know when he decides to tell."

She was flustered, needing to get it out.

"He hates you lot, Remus. I don't know why he's saving the secret, but it can't be for a good cause. He's saving it because-"

"Because Dumbledore made him," Remus said, seriously. At once, Lily looked relieved.

"Lily, what do you think you know?" he asked, earnestly. She glanced around to make sure no one was near before leaning forward and whispering,

"You're a werewolf."

Remus' blood ran cold. He had suspected that someone else might figure it out, but he had hoped it wouldn't be someone he respected and genuinely liked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Remus, but I didn't want it to be awkward between us, you know?"

Remus continued staring at her.

"I'm not scared of you, Remus. You're my friend and I genuinely treasure our friendship."

"W-Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a monster," he whispered. She grabbed his hands in hers, shocking him.

"You are _not_ a monster, Remus. I have _never _considered you to be one and I _will_ never consider you to be one. Do you understand?"

He nodded and she smiled softly, leaning forward to pull him in a hug.

"You're secret's safe with me."

He felt tears prickle his eyes, but his pride made him blink them back, hugging her tight.

* * *

><p>James saw everything. He saw when she held Remus' hands, he <em>especially<em> saw the hug that lasted five seconds too long to be friendly. Even as he heard his heart shatter, he wondered why he would never be good enough. He knew he didn't deserve her. That didn't stop him from wanting her. As his vision got blurry, he left the Three Broomsticks while Sirius and Peter stared after him.

* * *

><p>"Prongs!"<p>

He heard from behind him and recognised the traitor's voice. Sure, he always assured James that he didn't fancy Lily. That didn't stop her from fancying him back, though. He knew Remus was better than him in all ways. Remus was better with words. He was nicer. He didn't hex anyone spitefully. He studied and didn't prank people unless it was one of their traditional group pranks. While counting off the ways Remus was superior to him in his mind, he got angrier.

"Prongs!" Remus yelled again, closer this time.

James kept walking. He didn't want to hear what he had to say. How it wasn't _his_ fault Lily fancied him. It was because they were so bloody _perfect _together. James' vision got even blurrier and he dashed the tears away, furiously.

"Wait up, mate!" Remus said, grabbing his shoulder. James shrugged him off and Remus stared after him, shocked.

"Prongs, what's wrong?"

James kept walking, his mind swirling with resentment.

"Go away, Moony," he said, annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about what Lily said. She said-"

"That you're wonderful and everything she needs and she would never want me. I know all that already, Remus. You're a git if you're here to rub it in."

Just then, Sirius and Peter caught up. They saw James' enraged expression and Sirius said,

"Give him a chance to explain, mate!"

"I'm not going to hex him!" James said, annoyed and continued walking. They were all shocked, then. He wasn't? How very un-James like.

"On second thought," James muttered, before spinning around and hitting Remus with a Body-Bind hex so quickly that Remus couldn't even pull his wand out to protect himself. James huffed out a breath, somewhat mollified, before turning to walk off.

"You hex your friends too, Potter?" Lily asked, walking towards them. He turned around, staring at her.

"Just when they deserve it," he muttered. She shrugged, flicking her wand and releasing Remus.

"Not my business."

"Why are you following us, Flower? Are you here to finally agree to shag Prongs?" asked Sirius, with a grin. Lily scowled and said,

"I just thought you all should know that it's highly dangerous for you to be running around with Remus when he changes."

They all stare at her in shock, except Remus, who was dusting off his clothes.

"Don't think I don't know you do, Potter. I see how tired you all are. I'm leaving now, and I'm not saying I'm going to Dumbledore or anyone about it. I'm just saying to be careful. It's dangerous."

She walked off, entrancing James for a moment with the swish of her hips before he shook his head and stared at Remus for an explanation, like the others.

"If you had given me a chance before attacking me, Prongs, I would have explained. She knows I'm a werewolf. Has known for years. She's not scared of me or anything, but she knows and she warned me that Snape thinks so too. She was wonderful about it, Prongs. She really didn't care what I was. She said it didn't change me."

James grinned, his mood changing lightening fast. Lily didn't love Remus!

"See, boys? I knew my judgement was impeccable. She's brilliant, isn't she?"

They all rolled their eyes in exasperation. Remus continued dusting his robes off, muttering,

"Yeah, Prongs. You're always right."

* * *

><p>James was making his way into the Great Hall as he saw Lily chatting with Alice Steele, laughing. As he got closer, he heard,<p>

"Frank was such a gentleman, Lily! It was wonderful! I know you said I shouldn't thank you, but I swear, if it hadn't been for you, he wouldn't have asked me out at all! He said you helped him get up all that supposed Gryffindor courage."

They both laughed and James was horrified. He had hexed Frank wrongly! He came closer still and cleared his throat. Both girls turned to look at him. Alice smiled while Lily scowled.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked. Alice looked between them and cleared her own throat before saying,

"Well, I have to meet Frank. I'll talk to you soon, Lily?"

Lily smiled at her and nodded.

"Good bye, James," Alice said with a smile aimed at him. He smiled back, distracted. He was trying to figure out what to say. Unable to come up with his usual suave words, he sighed and said,

"Listen, Evans, I'm sorry about making assumptions when you were talking to Frank. It was really wrong. You should be able to talk to anyone you want to without having to worry about someone hexing them."

Lily stared at him, a strange expression on her face before she nodded, saying,

"It's fine, Potter. I always knew you were a toe-rag."

He grinned and nodded before walking off.

* * *

><p>As Potter left, Lily had to admit that she had been quite taken aback with the sincerity of his apology. It was, she had to admit, the most perfect conversation they had ever had. He hadn't said a single inappropriate thing-<p>

"I LOVE YOU, EVANS!" he yelled, making her close her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

><p>As he perused the Daily Prophet, James realised one thing. Voldemort had gained far more power in recent years than he was comfortable with. As he saw his father's picture on the front page, an article about "Aurors trying to unmask Death Eaters", he realised that they had a long road ahead if this war was going to be won.<p>

He glanced at another article, this one saying, "Dementors of Azkaban and Lethifolds said to be next to join the ranks of The Dark Lord."

James sighed.

"I reckon it's a good thing we know how to conjure patronuses then," he told Sirius, showing him the article.

"You can conjure a patronus?" Lily asked, suddenly. She had been passing by the Marauders and heard this bit of conversation. James looked up at her, grinning.

"Does that impress you, Evans?"

"Why would you learn to do that?" she asked, curious.

"In case we ever got arrested. If we somehow managed to get a wand, we figured we could fight our way out of Azkaban better, if we knew how to conjure them," James said, with a grin. She rolled her eyes and asked Remus,

"Can you do it?"

Remus nodded.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

She grinned at him and said,

"Thanks, Remus!"

Before turning to leave.

"You know, mine is the best one, Evans. Maybe I can teach you-"

"It's fine, Potter. Remus will teach me," she said, much less friendly than when she was addressing Remus. James sighed as she walked away.

"Maybe she'll let your patronus shag _her_ patronus. Then, at least there'll be _some_ shagging involved," Sirius said, eating his breakfast. The other Marauders looked at him, disgusted.

"What?" he asked, perplexed as he saw their expressions.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of their next Potions class, Snivelly seemed to somehow gather his all but non-existent courage and made his way over to where Lily was.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered, and she turned away, walking off towards the storage cupboard.

Snivelly followed and James couldn't hear anymore of the conversation. He was aware that Lily wasn't speaking at all. Snivelly, however, was whispering away. Towards the end, he grabbed at Lily's hand. She turned with a glare and pulled her hand away before storming back to her seat.

"Oh Lils," murmured Marlene and she hugged her tight. Lily rested her head against Marlene's shoulder for a moment before pulling away and saying,

"I'm fine."

As usual, Lily finished her potion before everyone else, but almost at the same time as Snivelly. When she turned to leave, he followed her out. James rushed to finish, ruining his potion, but not caring. He raced out of the dungeon to find that Snivelly was walking off in the opposite direction of a clearly upset Lily. He seemed to be distraught himself. James glared at him, but Snivelly didn't see him. James walked up behind Lily and asked,

"You alright, Evans?"

"Fine," she said, but he heard the tears in her voice.

"He's a git, Evans."

"Yes. He is," she said and James thought that was the first time they agreed on anything.

"But so are you," she finished, softly.

Unexpectedly, she turned to smile at him as she said it. He was immediately thrown off by the smile and stopped walking, staring as she continued, on the way to the library. With a grin and an extra bit of bounce in his walk, James made his way to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>James had been discussing the logistics of their next Full Moon expedition with Sirius when all of a sudden, Remus ran in, obviously in a hurry.<p>

"Prongs! Come on!" he said, grabbing his arm, dragging him away.

"What's wrong, Moony?" he asked, confused.

Then, he remembered where Remus had been. With Lily. They were on patrol that night. Had something happened? Was she hurt? He immediately began running faster and was right on Remus' heels when Remus pulled him to an abrupt halt and put his finger to his mouth. Utterly confused, he nodded. Remus opened a door to his left, slowly and carefully. As the door soundlessly swung open, it revealed a laughing Lily. James was utterly entranced. He had not seen that honest smile on her face since that scum Snivelly had broken her heart. He stared at the sheer, unadulterated delight that shone from her smile. It was then he realised what she was laughing at.

A silver doe, lovely and graceful was prancing around her, racing before slowing and coming over to nuzzle her cheek. Her patronus. James' eyes widened and his mouth hung loose. His hand clenched over his heart, where it seemed to swell out of his chest. He glanced over at Remus, to make sure he wasn't seeing things and Remus smiled up at him, clapping him soundlessly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>James spent the next few day singing sappy love songs and dancing in the corridors, to the utter and complete horror of his friends and all fellow passers-by. He was a <em>terrible<em> singer. As he ran up and hugged a Slytherin, the boy automatically pulled back and tried to hex him. James was faster, however, already forcing him to dance with him to his terrible voice crooning a melody.

Lily stared, bemused at the sight before her. What was _wrong _with him?

* * *

><p>Christmas was quickly approaching and everyone was going home. The Marauders decided to spend Christmas with James, since his mother and father were off working.<p>

"Why don't you invite Lily?" he asked Remus. Remus stared at him, shocked.

"You want me to invite her to stay over at your house for Christmas?"

"No! I mean invite her for Christmas dinner. I reckon it should be enjoyable. Her presence will make it even more so."

He grinned at Remus, who just nodded.

* * *

><p>"She said yes," Remus called as he held up a letter he had just received from Lily.<p>

It was two days before Christmas. James jumped up at once, bustling around cleaning the spotless house like a maniac. The other Mararuders simply lifted their feet when necessary, rolling their eyes. Blinky the house-elf would be horrified later that he had cleaned, but he needed to work off the nervous energy before he drove them crazy.

* * *

><p>"Everything has to be perfect, Blinky," he said, sitting at the kitchen counter while she was busy cooking. She grinned at him and said,<p>

"You is surely sounding just like Master Potter when he brought home the Mistress Potter. You don't fret, Master James, sir. Blinky will take care of everything!"

Even as Blinky reassured him, he went through the list of preparations in his head with her.

"Yes, yes, Master. Now, is you going to invites the other young Masters to dinner?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone's going to be there."

Blinky nodded, curious.

"Blinky is wondering if it is new tradition to invite friends to date?"

"It's not a date!" he said, shocked.

"Yet..." he added, wondering if he should un-invite his friends. He shook his head. They would probably get hungry in their rooms. He sighed and said,

"Yeah, everyone will be there."

"That is fine then, Master James. More for Blinky to cook for."

James smiled affectionately at the family elf. She hardly had anyone to cook for anymore, since his parents were almost never at home and he was away at Hogwarts.

"Thanks so much, Blinky," he said and swooped her up to hug her. She laughed, delightedly and he set her down where she fussed with the curtains she wore wrapped around herself like a dress.

"Now Master James, you don't worries. Blinky is taking care of everything. Master James should play with the other Young Masters while Blinky is preparing."

He nodded, knowing he was probably being an annoying git but Blinky was too much of a sweetheart to say so.

* * *

><p>"It's the doorbell!" James said, racing down the stairs like a psychopath.<p>

Sirius and Peter stared after him, incredulous as he skidded to a stop inches away from the door, trying to smoothen his unmanageable hair. He succeeded in only messing it up more. Remus had gone to get Lily, as none of the others had a clue about muggle transportation. James cleared his throat and opened the door suavely.

"Evans! Great to see you! Happy Christmas!" he said, evenly.

Sirius and Peter wondered if this was the same crazy person who had been trying to get up the chimney to check for spots in case she peeked up there.

* * *

><p>Remus knew that Lily was shocked by the sheer <em>size<em> of the estate. Potter Manor, as it was called, was _beautiful_. He had reacted the same way when he had first visited.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured.

He nodded and pressed the doorbell. This had been put in by James' father. It checked the intentions of every visitor. The chime changed if the visitor meant them ill. He hoped James hadn't gone overboard with the cleaning while he had been gone. Just then, James opened the door, cool as a cucumber, slightly shocking Remus. Was this the same maniac who had tried to _Scourgify_ him that morning?

"Evans! Great to see you! Happy Christmas!"

"You too, Potter. Thanks for inviting me," she said with a grin.

He nodded, stiffly and Remus frowned, wondering what the problem was. He allowed them to enter and said,

"You know Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew!"

Lily looked at him oddly. Even _Remus _wondered what was wrong with him. She nodded and he cleared his throat before he walked off to the dining room without another word.

"Guess that means we're off to dinner!" Sirius said with a grin. He had been smelling Blinky's cooking all day and drooling. Dinner would be superb.

* * *

><p>Lily wondered what was wrong with Potter. He had acted odd when they arrived and now, he hadn't said a word since they had taken their seats. He had merely sat, stiffly, in his chair and played with his food a bit. Lily shrugged it off. He was probably missing his parents. She was missing her own parents, as they were off with Petunia and her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, having dinner at his house.<p>

Lily chatted with the other Marauders, laughing at their outlandish jokes and Sirius' bawdy tales. She didn't remember the last time she had had such a good time.

When dessert was served, she had almost taken a bite of her cake before Potter had said, loudly,

"Would you like salt with that?"

Holding it out, expectantly. She stared at him, confused. Was he joking? She decided that maybe he was serious.

"No, thank you," she said, politely and he put it down, frowning over his own plate. By the end of the night, she sorely wished it didn't have to end.

"It was wonderful, everyone. Thank you so much for having me. Thank you so much, Blinky!" she said to the house elf, who blushed with pleasure.

"Not at all, Miss! Blinky is glad to see Miss has good time."

Lily grinned. She had met Blinky when she had come out to serve the food. She had looked at Potter, expecting an introduction. He had instead, looked around, panicked, and shoved a spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He was so strange. Sirius had then introduced the little house-elf as his future bride and Blinky had laughed at the "shameless Young Master."

As she left, Remus tried to insist he accompany her home. She shook her head and hugged him, saying good bye. She waved at everyone else and stepped out into the night with a grin on her face. Potter really was rather cute when he was nervous.

* * *

><p>Upon her departure, the other Marauders turned to James in serious concern. He had a dreamy grin on his face, spinning around in the middle of the room.<p>

"Wasn't it wonderful?" he said on a sigh. They just stared at him.

"Would you like _salt_ with that cake, Prongs? Really?" asked Remus.

"It was a legitimate question!"

* * *

><p>On the Hogwarts Express, going back to school, all the Gryffindor Sixth Years sat together. Lily took a seat with Remus on one side and the window on the other. James took a seat opposite her and Remus hoped to Merlin that he wouldn't go completely bonkers and weird again.<p>

They discussed their Christmas holidays with laughter and memories. James, however, the prat, could only reply with

"Uh... yeah..."

Lily was laughing so hard that she fell against Remus, earning him a glare from James. He rolled his eyes. They continued chatting and even had an almost-feast when the plump witch with the food cart got to their compartment.

"-and then I swear, they almost killed me!"

Xavier was just finishing up a story on how Marlene's brothers had found them kissing when the train began to slow. As it pulled up to the Hogsmeade station, everyone except the Marauders got off. The others turned to James.

"Great train ride, yeah?" he asked, animated once more. They rolled their eyes in exasperation.

* * *

><p>How the hell was he supposed to ask her out now? They had had dinner! They had brushed knees on the train! He supposed that all things considered they were as good as married, but she might not see it that way. He supposed she might want a date a two before the wedding. Still pondering how to go about asking her out, he almost fell over when he saw the object of his imagination coming down the stairs, carrying a fish bowl. When she spotted him, she gave a small smile and said,<p>

"Hello, Potter."

"Hullo, Evans," he replied.

She continued walking, making her way out of the Portrait Hole, holding the bowl carefully. At once, he followed. She turned to look at him, slightly irritated.

"Why are you following me?"

"Protection."

"We're in Hogwarts, Potter. We can't really get more protected than that."

"You'd be surprised," he said.

He decided to take a risk and put his arm around her shoulder. After all, married couples did things like that. She pulled away almost immediately and glared at him.

"Really, Potter. Just because we're friends does not mean I'm going to date you."

"We're friends?"

He exclaimed, shocked. She stopped and looked at him.

"Well, I haven't cursed you in a while. So, I guess."

"That's great!" he said, enthusiastically.

She glanced at him with a frown and he cleared his throat.

"I mean that's fine."

They were making their way to Slughorn's office, he realised. When they arrived, she knocked at the door. When she didn't get a response, she took out her wand and tapped the door knob, letting the door swing open on its own. She sauntered in and he followed, bemused. She placed the bowl on the table and put her wand into it.

"_Aguamenti,_" she murmured.

It filled with water from the tip of her wand. She then proceeded to pull something out from her pocket and drop it into the bowl. He recognized it as a lily petal. She turned to leave but James asked,

"What's this for?"

"Nothing, Potter. Come on."

She pulled him out of the room and he was too absorbed with the feel of her hand holding his own to bother with his questions.

* * *

><p>In their next potions class, Slughorn entered the room and went straight for Lily. Since James sat at the table behind her, he heard the exchange.<p>

"Lily, my dear, my present was _lovely_! Beautiful magic, really. Simply beautiful. I shall treasure him forever."

She grinned and said,

"Happy birthday, Professor."

He grinned back at her and said,

"You never forget!"

And in a sincerely jovial mood, he made his way to the front of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"I think she's really taken a fancy to me."<p>

James was saying, conversationally. The other Marauders rolled their eyes in perfect synchronization.

"You're delusional, Prongs," said Remus, from where he was reading on his bed.

"Maybe she _does_ love him," Sirius said, sitting up with a devious smile, "We should test this theory. Prongs, you should ask her out. See if she agrees."

James was nodding.

"Great idea, Padfoot! Valentine's Day is coming up. That's always a good time."

He began humming along to a tune in his head, making his roommates scowl and cover their ears.

* * *

><p>James was walking along a corridor on his way to the Great Hall, still trying to devise a plan for Valentine's day when he spotted Snivelly. He scowled and sent out a silent Body-Bind hex before continuing on his way, stepping over him as he went.<p>

* * *

><p>Valentine's morning arrived bright and early to find a scowling Lily. She had been up the previous night after Prefect's rounds with Remus, finishing up last minute homework. She even scowled at the large pile of Valentine's Presents on her bedside table, especially the box she knew was from Sev. She got out of bed with a huff, hoping the day would end quickly and with little fuss.<p>

The last thing Lily expected to find in the Great Hall was a lily petal rain covering everything and still falling. She groused as she dusted off her toast, taking a nibble. She was famished. Staying up late but not having anything to eat had made her work up quite an appetite. She continually had to brush off her toast as it kept being covered by petals. She was at her wit's end when suddenly, the petals formed the words,

"Will you go out with me? Love, James."

She covered her face, annoyed beyond measure and moved to get up. Potter, however, picked this perfect moment to appear behind her, asking her, with a bouquet of lilies in his hand

"Will you, Evans? Put me out of my misery."

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but she ended up choking on a petal and Potter immediately began trying to help. He hit her across her back more enthusiastically than was necessary and she ended up red in the face, her hair in ruins, glaring at him. She aimed her wand at him choked out,

"_Impedimenta_!"

Before leaving the great hall.

* * *

><p>Sirius released him from the hex and said, sadly,<p>

"I dunno, mate, but I don't think she loves you. Could be just me, though."

* * *

><p>James was speeding toward the Ravenclaw goal posts with the Quaffle, when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He felt himself falling, but it somehow didn't register in his mind. Even as the ground rushed up to meet him, his vision went black.<p>

* * *

><p>James groaned, putting his hand to his throbbing head as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw something he had never expected to see in his life. Lily was sitting in a chair next to him, reading a book. She was now looking at him, however, as he sat up.<p>

"Evans?" he asked, groggily, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Remus just left to take a quick shower. He asked me to watch you," she justified quickly.

He nodded, still smiling. She was here. That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>When Lily left, Remus turned to him<p>

"You were hit by a bludger," he said, by way of explanation.

"Now, what did she say?"

Frowning, James said,

"She said you asked her to watch me while you took a shower."

"She lied. She suggested I go take a shower while she watched you. She said it was because I wasn't smelling flowery fresh, but I don't believe her."

Remus took a seat opposite him, muttering,

"I _always _smell flowery fresh."

"She _wanted_ to take care of me?"

"I don't know her reason. It is also possible that she did many dastardly things to you while I was gone."

James leaned back against his pillow, grinning.

"I don't mind dastardly things being done to my unconscious body. S'long as Lily's the one doing them."

* * *

><p>Since a Hogsmeade weekend was swiftly approaching, James decided he would ask Lily to go with him. In Defence class, before the Professor arrived, James made his way over to her and held out a book. She frowned, before glancing at it. A grin made its way to her face.<p>

"One of my absolute favourites, Potter. Thank you."

It was "Romeo and Juliet" by some bloke named Shakespeare. He had asked Remus about famous muggle love stories and this was the only one he had remembered. He had asked his house-elf Blinky to purchase it and mail it to him. It had only arrived that morning.

"It reminds me of our own love story."

He said with a grin, He hadn't even opened it, but if Remus said it was about romance and love, then he trusted him. She tilted her head at him, curious.

"Have you read it, Potter?"

Flustered, he said,

"Well, no. But they were in love!"

"But they die," she said, shaking her head. Confused, he had no idea what to say. He would murder Remus after this.

"Well forget that part! Just think about all the fun and romance instead. Go out with me, Evans?"

"We're just friends, Potter. Friends don't date. Thank you for the book, though."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Potter," Lily said, stepping over to where he slouched, in an armchair by the fire. He sat up quickly.<p>

"Evans?" he asked, curious.

"I wanted to know if you could help me with Transfiguration. There are some things giving me trouble."

Knowing that she could have asked Remus but she had asked _him_ instead, he grinned.

"Yeah, sure. When do you want to start?"

"If you're not too busy, I was hoping we could start now."

At once, he was on his feet.

* * *

><p>A couple of days into his study sessions with Lily, he asked her,<p>

"Could you possibly help me with Potions and Charms, Evans?"

She looked over at him, and he knew she was suspicious. She didn't voice her thoughts, however, she just nodded.

"I reckon I can fit you into my schedule, Potter," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Soon after this, Apparition tests began. On their first try, Xavier, James, Remus and Sirius passed. Peter wasn't so lucky. He had managed to lose a fingernail and the examiner had failed him.<p>

The girls all managed to pass theirs. Mary said she lost a lock of hair near the front, but the examiner hadn't noticed.

That night, they all shared a butterbeer in celebration. Lily smiled at James over the rim of her mug. He flushed scarlet and glanced away, before reprimanding himself and quickly looking at her. She was busy laughing with Hestia, however, and he had lost the moment.

* * *

><p>The morning had started out quiet enough. Almost everyone was at breakfast, enjoying some food before going off to study before exams. Very suddenly, however, there was a huge explosion. Twenty dungbombs, randomly placed had gone off all over the great hall. The Marauders had managed to cast bubble-head charms on themselves and their friends and were laughing raucously as everyone ran out. Lily shook her head at them, a small smile playing on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>It was early one morning a few weeks before exams and James found himself in the library with Lily, Marlene, Peter and Remus studying Potions. Sirius had watched him strangely and called him a traitor before going off to find a "new partner in non-studiousness." He heard a scoff and when he glanced up, he saw Snivelly pass their table with a sneer directed at him. In his mind, he could just <em>see it<em>, the hex he would hit Snivelly with. His huge nose that he always shoved in other people's business would grow too large for him to support and he would fall forward, probably breaking it. The entire library would cheer, of course, as all spectators were often wont to do in his fantasies. He did nothing, however, and bent his head back to his book.

"You didn't hex him," he heard Lily whisper.

He glanced over and saw that she was staring at him in what seemed to be awe.

"Why would I? He didn't do anything to me."

She smiled at him and went back to work.

* * *

><p>It took James all of five minutes after they had taken a break from studying to find Snivelly and hex the living daylights out of him. On his way back from "the loo", James couldn't hide his grin. What Lily didn't know sometimes, couldn't hurt her.<p>

* * *

><p>The Marauders made their way down to breakfast and joined the girls at their now usual spot on the Gryffindor table. Xavier and Marlene were kissing a little way along.<p>

"It's their anniversary," Lily murmured to James.

He nodded and grinned at the couple. He really was happy for them. He frowned, however, as he saw a boy, who looked vaguely familiar, joining them, sitting next to Mary and giving her a peck on her lips in greeting. James raised an eye-brow to Lily, his new gossip source.

"That's Reginald Cattermole. He's been hanging around with Mary for a while. Finally popped the question and asked her out last week. They've been happily dating ever since."

"Reginald Cattermole? Poor bloke. His parents didn't give him much of a good head-start on life, did they?"

Lily laughed, a sound of sheer delight and James was at first shocked. He had _never_ before been the cause for her sincere, joyful laughter. He grinned as she continued telling him about Xavier's plans for a surprise date later.

"They're going to have the best day," she murmured.

He sipped at his Pumpkin Juice, doubting that Xavier and Marlene's day could be better than his own.

* * *

><p>As James was leaving the Great Hall, Lily pulled him into a corner. Shocked, his stomach squirming with heat at her close proximity, he froze as she pulled him so that he blocked her from view.<p>

"I want to ask you something," she said, quietly.

"Anything," he murmured, dazed.

"Does Remus have a girlfriend?"

His thoughts decidedly elsewhere, he frowned, his brain trying to de-fog.

"No."

"Good. Thanks," she said, smiling at him and walking off. His mind cleared slowly and he scowled.

* * *

><p>Remus was immobilized on his bed and he just sighed, rolling his eyes. This would never get old. Truly.<p>

"You're a right bastard, Moony! I'm on to you this time."

With a small flick of his wand, Sirius did a quick counter-spell without lifting his head from James' worn copy of "Quidditch through the ages." Peter glanced up from the Potions homework.

"What is it this time, Prongs?" Remus asked, wearily.

"You're a git, Moony! You're trying to steal my girl when I'm not looking, but guess what?! I _am_ looking!"

"You don't say," Remus murmured, bored, as he went about getting his pyjamas.

"She asked me today if you had a girlfriend."

Remus' eyes widened and he immediately dropped the clothes he had been picking up, turning around in shock.

"Yeah! She did. Tell me, Moony, why would she care, unless you're trying to seduce her!"

Remus lost his look of shock and looked irritated.

"I'm not trying to seduce Lily! She's been trying to set me up with a girl for the past few weeks and I've been avoiding it," he muttered, picking up his things.

He walked off in a huff. James and Sirius stared after him, shocked. They looked at each other.

"Did he mention any of this to you?" asked James.

"No, I was still under the impression that he was gay," said Sirius. James nodded, unfazed. Peter snorted and went back to writing his essay.

* * *

><p>"Evans!" James enthused as he entered Potions, sitting next to her. Marlene quirked an eyebrow at him.<p>

"May I join your group today?"

"And who do you plan on kicking out of said group, Potter?" asked Hestia, shrewdly.

"No one! Except maybe Emmeline?"

He smiled pleadingly at her and since she had always had a soft-spot for him, she rolled her eyes and headed off to his table to sit next to Remus. Lily grinned at him, shocking him, and asked, excited.

"So you know, then?"

"Sure?" he replied, confused.

He just wanted that smile to stay on her face. She hugged him, shocking him even further, but making his insides tingle. He was just about to pull her tighter against him when she pulled away.

"You're trying to help! I knew someone would understand."

"He really doesn't Lily, he's just acting that way to keep you happy and not hexing him," said Hestia with a small smile on her face. James glared at her, but she shrugged.

"You don't?" asked Lily.

"I do!"

"What is it, then?"

"Emmeline's pregnant?"

Both Hestia and Lily rolled their eyes. Marlene started laughing.

"Oh, James, you're such an idiot."

"I just wanted to know why you were so curious about Remus' relationship status."

"We're trying to set him up with Emmeline, obviously," said Marlene.

"Emmeline? She's not his type," James said, unthinkingly.

"What's his type then?" Lily asked, curiously.

"You know. Not Emmeline," James tried. They all rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared up in awe at the humungous tree. No one knew how, when or why it was placed there, but they all knew to treat it with respect. For one thing, it had somehow gotten rid of a lot of their problems in one go. It <em>had<em> to be some kind of mystical tree that granted wishes and some dear, beloved student had wished for their Filch problems to vanish. It was working! Right there, before their own eyes, Argus Filch was too busy trying to get Mrs. Norris from the top branch of the colossal tree to pay any attention to getting them into trouble. They all grinned and skipped away, grateful.

* * *

><p>Their examinations were a mere day away, so everyone was studying their hardest. The N.E.W.T. students were at their nuttiest, all but pulling out their hair. The night before their first exam, Potions, Lily and James were studying in the common room, when James felt her head slump to his shoulder. He glanced over and found her, sleeping soundly. He smiled and didn't move a muscle. As uncomfortable as he was, he would <em>not<em> lose the feel of her for _anything_. So he stayed there all night, enjoying the feel of her and fell asleep some time later.

* * *

><p>"You have to admit that those exams weren't bad," said Lily.<p>

"They could have been worse," Hestia said and everyone else murmured their agreement, except Peter, who exclaimed,

"Are you kidding? I reckon I failed every one of those exams!"

"Stop being melodramatic, mate," murmured Remus.

"Well maybe not Transfiguration," Peter conceded.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home, Lily sat in the same spot she had occupied the last time they had been on the train. This time around, though, James found himself joining the conversation and laughing with the others. By the end of the summer, every last one of them would turn 17, the legal age to perform magic outside of school. They were all ecstatic.<p>

As Lily laughed, leaning forward to press her hand against James' knee, James thought he might have gone to heaven.

* * *

><p>Two weeks into the summer holidays, the entire group agreed that they were thoroughly bored, missing everyone and needed to meet up. James had not known, when he arrived, that he would be one of the first two to arrive. He also did not know that his fellow early arrival was none other than Lily Evans. If he had, he would have waited in that spot all night for her.<p>

"Hullo, Evans."

Lily turned and grinned at him, getting up to hug him. Shocked, he felt that familiar warm tingle in his lower stomach. She pulled away and said,

"Hi, Potter. How have you been?"

"Fine," he croaked out.

"What do you want to do when this is over, Potter?" Lily asked.

Sure of himself, he answered,

"Auror. You?"

"Same, I guess."

"Worried, are you? A bit dangerous?"

"I want a family," she confided in him, looking into his eyes. His heart ached and he felt the same, immediately.

"Aurors don't have much of a family life," she murmured, sadly.

"They do, though. It's like if muggles have parents who just happen to travel a lot. It isn't ideal but it works out. Plus, apparation makes it loads better."

"How do you know that?" she asked, desperate for more information.

"My father's the head of the Auror department and my mum's one as well."

"Oh," she said, "I didn't know that."

"What do yours do, then?"

"They own a flower shop," she said, and thought it sounded dreadfully boring compared to his parents.

"I wish I could just leave here and own a flower shop. It would be nice."

She frowned at him.

"You? You're a lot of things, Potter, but boring is not one of them."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Evans. Thanks. But no, I want to have a family and not put them in danger. Not have to worry constantly if Voldemort's going to off them at any time."

Lily nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I want to protect the people I love most. It's the only way I can see myself doing that, you know?"

He nodded, trapped in her gaze.

* * *

><p>By the time the others show up, the girls were in full gossip mode while the boys did a bit of gossiping themselves. They were all laughing raucously when Mary murmured,<p>

"Look at _him_! He's just too cute!"

They all turned and glanced at a waiter who was smiling their way. The girls fluttered their eye-lashes some and Emmeline flipped her hair a bit. In turn, the waiter grinned and made his way closer. This caused a volley of, in James' opinion, very un-Gryffindor-like giggling. In an attempt to save their Gryffindor status, he proceeded to cast a non-verbal charm, tripping the waiter.

* * *

><p>Five more get-togethers proceeded their first meeting and the last happened at James' house. His parents had installed his very own Quidditch Pitch behind the manor, ever since he had all but begged his father for it, and so they all proceeded to play. Hestia's brother was a Chaser for Puddlemere United, James' favourite team, and since her family often played Quidditch at their house, she and James were the most experienced players. As of such, they were chosen as captains of the opposing teams. James' turn to choose players came first and he unthinkingly selected Sirius, so Hestia chose Lily. Cursing himself, he watched as she skilfully flew over to Hestia's side. She winked at him, shocking him, but he grinned back, selecting Xavier. Remus scowled as he was the last to be selected.<p>

"Fine, I'll take the uncoordinated git," James said, with a sigh and Remus made a rude hand-gesture before getting onto his broom and almost falling off, immediately.

"Sirius, you prat! Did you jinx the broom?"

With a muffled snicker, Sirius performed the counter-jinx and Remus was able to make his way over to James' side without being knocked off. The rules had to be altered because of the lack of players, but it was fun all the same. Shockingly, Lily made a wonderful Seeker. He was distracted by her for most of it, and noticed that his own seeker, Peter, kept close to her in case she caught sight of the snitch. This was a tactic that James had murmured to him and knew that he would follow to a tee. He grinned, wishing he was the one who was next to Lily. As a bludger whizzed past his face, hit by Reginald, with a smirk on his face, James scowled and got back to focusing on the game.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the loss, Evans," he said as they made their way inside to clean up.<p>

"I don't count it as a loss, altogether."

"What do you mean? You lost fair and square!"

She turned, grinning, holding up his favourite snitch, which she had managed to catch. While her team had lost, they had kept a bit of their dignity by not losing as atrociously.

"I'm keeping this as my trophy."

Unable to deny her anything, he nodded, grinning as well.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Evans,<em>

_ I wanted to play a bit of Quidditch with my imaginary friends yesterday and found that I was unable to, since someone had mysteriously nicked my snitch. I wonder who did it. We should hire one of those muggle Auror's to solve the problem. If you know any, send them my way. _

_ How are you, by the way? I miss you. Just thought you should know. I don't mean it in the way you might take it. I just miss seeing you. Being near you. I'm going to stop writing now, as I can feel you getting awkward._

_ Looking forward to starting school again? I am. I feel pathetic, because really, it's school. I can't help it, though. I miss being surrounded by people. I feel rather lonely here all alone. Now, I'm going to stop being melancholy._

_ All my love,_

_ James_

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_ I have absolutely no idea who would do such a thing! Stealing your snitch! What a dastardly crime, indeed. I do, in fact, know a very good looking bloke down the road, who I hear is a very good detective (muggle Auror). I shall send him along after I'm finished with him. (I'm just kidding, so don't come hex the man!)_

_ I did not, in fact, get awkward. I think I've become immune to you. I will say, however, that I feel the same about Hogwarts. I'm surrounded by my family and that's just wonderful, but I also have to be in the presence of my sister's fiancé, Vernon Dursley, who is the biggest git on earth. _

_ I know you said you'd prefer being surrounded by people than being alone, but if you had to be in the same room as Vermin (The nickname I have given him behind my family's back) you would attempt swift and violent suicide. As I don't much wish to see you dead, I will not, therefore, invite you over._

_ Hope to see you soon,_

_ Lily_

* * *

><p>After reading the first line of her letter, he had pressed it to his heart. She had called him James. She had never before called him just <em>James.<em> His mind conjured an imaginary Lily murmuring his name and he sighed, contentedly, before remembering what he was doing and reading the rest of the letter.

She didn't want to see him dead! She _loved _him!

He fell, happily, to the sofa while Sirius kicked him from where he sat, annoyed that he was being disturbed.

* * *

><p>The day after James received Lily's letter, he also received his Hogwarts Letter. He sighed when he saw it. He had been so excited when he had heard the owl pecking at his window. He had hoped she had written him another letter. He ripped open the letter and something heavy clunked his toe. He hopped around on one foot for a while before picking up the offending object, scowling at it. He ended up gaping at it, however, as he fully understood what it was. The gleaming badge had a big, bold, "HB" on it. He had gotten Head Boy. <em>How<em> had he gotten head boy? He scrambled, dropping the badge again to scan the letter for more information.

"Albus Percival Wulfirc-... Return for your final year... Receive you book list... Wish you the best on you N.E.W.T.s... Congratulate you as you have been selected as _Head Boy_ _for the upcoming year_? What the _hell_ is he playing at?"

James stared down at where the badge lay on the ground, still utterly shocked.

* * *

><p>"MUM!" screamed Lily, racing down the stairs, taking them two at a time, "DAD!"<p>

"We're right here, Lily! What's the matter?"

Her mother called from the kitchen. Lily ran to them and her father dropped his paper from where he was reading it at the kitchen table. Her mother looked up from where she was sipping her coffee. Tuney, who was doing the same, scowled at her.

"I got it," Lily said, grinning.

"Got what?" her mum asked, curiously.

"HEAD GIRL!" she screamed, jumping up and down now with the badge held out in her hand.

Her mother stared at her for a second before comprehension dawned.

"Head Girl? Oh Lils!" she said, grabbing her youngest daughter in a hug. Her father laughed and joined them.

"My little girl's done me so proud!" he exclaimed.

As she squeezed her parents tight, her heart only hurt a little that Tuney wouldn't join the hug. She would feel sad later. For now, she was elated.

* * *

><p>Remus stared down at his letter and tried not to let disappointment flood his heart. He didn't care. He understood. Completely understood. He could disappear once a month as a prefect, but as Head Boy, he would <em>never<em> be able to. He also knew that if anyone found out what he was, it would look _terrible_ if he was selected as Head Boy, with Dumbledore knowing fully well what he was. Even as he told himself these things, he squeezed his eyes shut, keeping the stinging tears from falling.

* * *

><p><em>Remus,<em>

_ I got my letter! I got Head Girl! Did you get Head Boy? You so deserve it! Think of it! We'll have our very own common room and dormitories! We can finally have somewhere to go study! It'll be brilliant!_

_ Write back soon! I need to know!_

_ Lily_

* * *

><p><em>James!<em>

_ I got Head Girl! I'm so excited, my hands are shaking as I write this. I'm hoping Remus got Head Boy. I'm so happy and I needed to share the news! Hestia just wrote me and told me we need to set a date to go together to buy our books. Get back to me with a free day you have. _

_ I'm still so happy! If you were here, I'd hug you!_

_ Jumping around in joy,_

_ Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_ Sorry, I didn't get it. I know who you think it'll be, Lil. Dumbledore isn't crazy. He'll give it to someone who deserves it. You'll do great, I just know it. _

_ Remus_

* * *

><p><em>Remus,<em>

_ You know of course, that Dumbledore has completely lost his mind by not choosing you? You are invited to my humble studying abode anytime you need. We can have a sleep-over too! I can do your hair and we can talk about boys!_

_ Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_ Har har har._

_ Remus_

* * *

><p><em>Lily, <em>

_ Any day is fine with me._

_ James_

* * *

><p>Lily stared at James' response, confused. He was never so cold to her. Confused, she wrote to Hestia and the others about the day they could all go shopping. When the day was decided, she sent everyone a quick note with the details. She stared at James' note, her brows furrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>As they made their way around Flourish and Blotts, chatting and laughing, everyone noticed that James was acting strange. Sirius seemed to know what was wrong, but when confronted, he merely shook his head.<p>

"Find out what's wrong," Hestia murmured to Lily and she nodded to show her acceptance of the task.

James glanced up as she pulled him in a corner. She ignored the fluttering of those idiot butterflies in her stomach who were probably set off by his proximity.

"What's the matter?" she asked, getting straight to the point. He stared at her as if gauging her future reaction.

"I got Head Boy."

She started laughing then.

"James, stop kidding. I really want to know what's wrong," she said after she had sobered. He continued to stare at her and she gasped.

"Oh my... James, I'm so sorry! Congratulations. I just didn't think-"

"I know. I didn't think so either."

"You deserve it."

"No I don't."

"You get top grades."

"I get top detentions."

"Dumbledore thinks very highly of you."

"Dumbledore's a crazy old coot."

"Stop arguing!" she ended with. He stared at her, saying,

"Remus deserved it. I didn't."

She didn't dispute that, answer enough.

"You should talk to him," she murmured, touching his arm, comfortingly. He nodded and walked off to find Remus.

* * *

><p>James' head cleared as he moved away from Lily. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he was in close proximity to her, he went bonkers. That was the only reason he had blurted his problem so quickly. As he ran his hand over his hair, he spotted Remus, his arms full of books.<p>

"Moony, we need to talk," he said, quietly. Remus nodded with a frown at his serious expression and put down his books on a counter.

"What's the problem, mate?" he asked,

"I want to start off with an apology. I really didn't expect it."

Worried now, Remus' brows furrowed.

"I got Head Boy," James said, like some kind of dastardly confession. At once relieved, Remus blew out a breath.

"God, I thought you had told someone about my furry little problem for a moment there."

"Don't be ridiculous, Moony."

"No, don't _you_ be ridiculous, Prongs. What are you apologising for? You _deserve_ Head Boy. If it had been anyone else, I would have been horribly mad."

James stared at him.

"Moony, it's_ me_."

"I know and I also know that you're the top of our year, you're an excellent leader and you're one of the three people I would trust at my back when push comes to shove."

"Padfoot and Wormtail and I?"

"No, You, Padfoot and Lily. Wormtail would accidently hex me."

They laughed for a bit before Remus said, seriously,

"Congratulations. I really don't hold any hard feelings."

"Thanks, mate," James said, sincerely.

"Also, just so you know, you and the Head Girl get your own living quarters," Remus said with a grin.

James eyes bugged out.

* * *

><p>"I'm heading home. I'll see you on the train?" Lily asked, smiling at him. He grinned, nodding. She hugged him, and once more, he didn't get to hug her back before she pulled away.<p>

"I'm surprised Sirius is so eager to get home. Usually he puts it off until the last minute," Lily said with a laugh as Sirius screamed,

"Prongs, get a move on!"

"He's staying with my family for a bit," James said, grinning over his shoulder at his best mate.

"He basically lived with us before. Now it's just official."

She smiled.

"I'm sure he just loves that."

"A little too much," James said on a laugh.

"My parents are more like his own than his biological parents are."

"Your parents sound really nice."

Lily remembered that they were Aurors and since she hoped to be working in the Auror's office after her final year, she said,

"I'm sure I'll meet them soon."

She saw his eyes bug out, but didn't understand why.

"Well, bye," Lily said and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>As Lily left, James stood there, grinning like a fool.<p>

"Prongs, what the-"

Sirius was not allowed to finish his sentence as James pulled him into a waltz, humming the wedding march.

"I'm not marrying you until you get me a ring!" Sirius announced, letting himself be twirled.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_ I'm getting married! Frank proposed! Will you be my maid of honour? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be going out! Okay, we would, but it would have taken longer. _

_ Alice_

* * *

><p><em>Alice,<em>

_ Oh Merlin! Of course! I'm so happy for you both! I can't wait! Tell me when you're available and I'll apparate over so you can tell me everything!_

_ Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Hes,<em>

_ I just made toast using magic and I needed to share this moment. We are _finally_ legal adults!_

_ Lils _

* * *

><p><em>Lils, <em>

_ I just finished hexing my brother. FINALLY!_

_ Hes_

* * *

><p><em>Moony,<em>

_ Lily told me that she's going to marry me at the soonest possible time and can't wait to meet my parents. I told you she loved me! _

_Padfoot refuses to open his door or answer his mirror anymore. For some reason, I think he's avoiding me. No idea why. Suggestions?_

_ Prongs_

* * *

><p><em>Prongs,<em>

_I'm sure he's avoiding you because you won't stop blathering on about how much Lily loves you. _

_As you are now doing with me._

_ You told me this twice yesterday. I highly doubt that's what she meant. _

_ Moony_

* * *

><p><em>Moony,<em>

_ Don't make me hex you!_

_ Prongs_

* * *

><p><em>Snape,<em>

_ Are all the preparations complete? Did you receive the orders from Him yet?_

_ Avery_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) If you have anything to say, please review! :) Sorry the letters are all in formal format, for some reason I can't get the "signatures" to move further to the right... I think I'm technically inept. :)<strong>


	7. Seventh Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to the AWESOME J.K. Rowling.**

**This is the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it! I'd like to thank AlwaysLily, Rayven49, (anonymous), Leylaienz, Ahens (official Prez of the Smiley Nation), PotterKnowsBest and Bookwormlovesharrypotter for reviewing! You guys are the best! :)**

**It was a true joy writing this story and I thank everyone who read it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>SEVENTH YEAR<em>

* * *

><p>James sat on the Hogwarts Express, just <em>itching<em> to ask her. He knew, however, that they were friends now. On multiple occasions, Lily had explained that friends did _not_ ask other friends out. He heaved a sigh. This was going to be a _long_ train ride. Even as he realised this, he also noticed that Lily was staring at him. He refused to look up, knowing he would blurt his question and ruin everything. She was probably just trying to figure out why he got Head Boy. He had been doing the same thing for days now. He hadn't come up with an answer. As he recalled how she had agreed to marry him, however, but not in so many words, he grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>As James, Remus and Lily entered the Prefect's compartment for the meeting, James glanced around, nervous. It looked like all the other compartments did, except bigger. There were a few prefects already there and they glanced up at Lily and Remus with smiles. They stared at James, however, in awe, because this was in fact, <em>James Potter<em> and wary because they wondered what prank he was going to pull now. He had not yet pinned on his badge.

"Good morning, Lesley. Benjy. Charity."

"'Morning, Lils. Listen, I heard that the new Prefect Regulations mean greater lenience on after hours 'rendezvous', if you know what I mean. Is that true?" asked Benjy.

"Not completely. I'll explain everything when everyone gets here."

"Okay," Benjy said and went back to chatting with his fellow Seventh Year Ravenclaw Prefect.

Remus and Lily chatted about the Regulation changes for a while as more people came in. James stood there, completely baffled.

"I'll explain everything to you, okay?" Lily said, touching his arm, jolting him back to reality.

He grinned and nodded.

"Alright so now that almost everyone's here, let's get started. I'm going to be your new Head Girl this year and-"

The compartment door had opened but no one looked over.

"-this is your new Head Boy, James Potter."

* * *

><p>Sev knew he had to have heard wrong when he entered the compartment. Had Lily just called <em>James Bloody Potter<em> the new _Head Boy_? He stared, incredulously, as Potter raised his hand in a small wave. Remus elbowed him and whispered something. Potter then pulled out his badge and put it on. Sev gaped. How was this even _possible_? Had Dumbledore lost what little mind he had left? As Potter caught his eye, he glared. Potter gave him a little smirk and turned back to Lily. Sev grated his teeth and took a seat next to his fellow Slyhterin Seventh Year Prefect, Alecto Carrow.

* * *

><p>"You did a good job," Lily said, with a smile, as everyone else left.<p>

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't throw up. I reckon that counts for something," she said, soberly. He chuckled.

"Listen, I'm here if you need help with anything, alright?"

He nodded, grinning at her. She smirked at him and said,

"You know, I'm kind of glad you got Head Boy."

He held back a "Will you go out with me?" and sighed, smiling queasily instead. This was going to be a long damned _year_.

"You'll do. After all, you're better than Severus," she said and left.

He grinned. She thought he was better than Severus. His grin faltered, however, when he realised that being better than Snivelly wasn't saying much.

* * *

><p>As James was leaving, he glanced into one of the compartments closer to the back of the train and noticed Snivelly with the other Seventh Year Slytherins, talking seriously as though they were having their own meeting. He frowned, but continued on his way down the corridor to follow Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>As they were making their way up to the castle, the Seventh Year Gryffindors were all together, chatting and laughing. A commotion was happening to the front of the castle, causing Lily to turn to glare at James. He pointed at himself and said,<p>

"I'm right _here_, Lily. I've been here the whole time."

Still looking at him suspiciously, she moved towards the front of the crowd. Remus prodded him.

"You too, Head Boy."

He nodded and moved forward as well. Suddenly, he smacked into the back of Lily and she turned to face him, looking horrified. Her hands went to her mouth.

"Lily?" he asked, worried, and looked over her.

His eyes widened. A girl was lying on the front stairs, her eyes all but bulging out of her head, her mouth open on a scream but no sound was coming out. Her body twitched. James recognised the signs and looked around for whoever was performing the Cruciatus curse on her. The girl slumped to the ground suddenly, bonelessly, just as Professor Dumbledore came out of the castle, in a hurry. He saw her and with surprising strength, lifted her to take her to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall also came forward and gestured at Lily and James. They followed them to the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see anyone?" McGonagall asked, briskly.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor. I-I've never seen an Unforgivable Curse performed before. I d-didn't see anyone."

Lily was obviously upset. McGonagall's eyes softened and she sighed.

"I had hoped that no one at Hogwarts would ever have to see one performed."

"I didn't see anyone," James said, frowning. He had been looking around, searching.

"They were probably hidden in the crowd," McGonagall murmured. She suddenly looked much older than she usually did.

"Alright. Please be careful. You may both return to the Great Hall. Evans, you understand that you must not seem upset. It will scare the others," she said softly.

Lily nodded and, in the space of a minute, had put on a new, cool facade. James frowned, wondering how many times she had done that before. They made their way to the Great Hall and she murmured,

"Lesley Sinnet, the girl who got cursed. She's a muggle-born."

He knew what she was telling him. The Dark Lord had followers at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived to the Great Hall, the Sorting ceremony was over. James' eyes darted to the Slytherin table and he realised that Avery was missing. He frowned at that.<p>

"Avery's gone," he murmured to Lily.

"That's not substantial enough. I'll mention it to McGonagall, but she'll probably just tell me to keep an eye on him."

* * *

><p>It seemed that Lily knew her Head of House very well. That was in fact exactly what she had said. Lily and James made their way up to their new quarters in silence. When they got to a large door, Lily tapped twice on the wall next to it and the door swung open. James stared at her.<p>

"You didn't read the regulations and instructions, did you?" she asked with a small smile.

"I was too busy trying to figure out how bonkers Dumbledore had gone."

She gave a tiny laugh and they made their way inside. It was an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor common room.

"They try to keep it similar to the Houses of the Heads. It's usually mixed between houses, but since we're both from Gryffindor," she said with a shrug and made her way to her dormitory on the right.

She lifted her hand in a wave to James.

"Good night."

"Sweet Dreams," he murmured, entering his dormitory on the left.

When he stepped in, he realised it was the same as his old dormitory but with a huge bed instead of five four-posters. The door to what he expected was his own bath was off exactly where it had been. He sighed, feeling nostalgic and threw himself onto the bed, thinking of Lily in the other one. This was going to be a long year, indeed.

* * *

><p>By the time James made his way, dressed and ready, to the common room, Lily was already there, reading a book. When she saw him, she smiled slightly.<p>

"Want to go down to breakfast together?"

James thought that sounded like a sort-of-date request. He nodded immediately, but shook himself internally. Lily was _not_ asking him out. It was simple logic. They were sharing quarters. She would, of course, expect for them to go to meals together.

* * *

><p>For the first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, they met their new teacher, Professor Jenkins. He was an ex-Auror and believed firmly in practical preparation. As of such, he insisted on starting the year with duelling. Lily and Marlene were one of the first few to be selected. Before Marlene could begin, Lily silently used the Impediment Jinx on her before disarming her. Jenkins cheered and said they were doing quite well.<p>

After a few more duels including a very amusing one where Sirius changed a Ravenclaw into a parrot, Jenkins turned and pointed at James and then Severus. Lily gasped and took a step forward, but Sev and James were already making their way to the middle of the classroom where the desks had been cleared to the side. They raised their wands, in preparation, and when Jenkins said,

"Begin,"

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>James woke an hour or two later, in the Hospital Wing while he heard quiet sobs next to him.<p>

"You big git. Did you have to duel him?" Lily said, tears flowing down her face. James was stunned. He grinned and said,

"You care," she sighed and reached out to poke his arm. He pretended to wince and she fluttered around him, trying to help,

"I'm sorry!" she said, at once, forgetting her anger.

James snorted, feeling as if he really was too sore to laugh. He knew that somewhere in the duel, Snape had cut him across his stomach with some Dark Magic spell.

"Stop, Lily. You didn't hurt me."

She glared at him, muttering,

"Git."

Before going off to get Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the dormitory, Lily helped him to bed and brought him a glass of water. She took a seat next to him and touched his forehead to feel for a fever. He stared at her, entranced. She was taking care of him. His heart fluttered, unable to do more and he opened his mouth to speak, but she got up and murmured,<p>

"I'll check on you again, later," before leaving.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape lifted his wand, his eyes crazed. He was aiming it at someone cowering in the shadows.<p>

"Please..." the person murmured and the voice was achingly familiar.

His brain couldn't figure out who it was, though. Whose voice was that? All of a sudden, Snape's face contorted, making him seem demonic.

"_Avada Kadavra_!" he yelled and with a great green flash, the person fell to the floor like a marionette whose strings were cut. He turned and walked off, uncaring, his robes billowing behind him.

James made his way over. He had not been able to prevent it-

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who lay on the floor. Her deep red hair was spread under her like a blanket. Her hand was stretched out as if asking for his help. Her emerald green eyes, once so full of life, lay dead and empty. Her blank gaze stared straight ahead. He whimpered and fell to his knees, agony ripping through his heart. He let out a primal cry of pain.

* * *

><p>James shot up in bed, covered in sweat, his eyes unfocused as he screamed. Lily had come to check on him and he had been murmuring as if in the throes of a nightmare. She rubbed her hand across his bare back and he pulled her into his arms, tighter than he had ever held her. He squeezed her to him as if nothing would separate them.<p>

"Lily," he murmured against her hair, tears in his voice.

"I'm never going to lose you. I'll protect you 'till the day I die," he whispered, still in the dream.

She stroked his back and hair, wondering what could have scared this fearless boy so that he was close to tears.

"It's alright. I'm right here," she said softly.

He sighed, as if comforted by her presence, and drifted down on to the bed still holding her. It was awkward, but as he fell back to sleep, she extracted herself. She stared down at him, worried. She stroked his hair back from his forehead and he turned into her touch, pressing his lips to her hand in his sleep. She smiled before getting up to leave.

As she arrived to her own dormitory, she exhaled deeply, leaning back against the door.

* * *

><p>In the Head's Office the next day, both James and Lily were frowning, trying to figure out the patrol schedule for the week.<p>

"How the _hell_ do you know who's in which house?" he asked, prodding the names with his wand to shift them around. Lily leaned across him, making him gasp in his breath.

"I'll colour co-ordinate them for you. House colours, alright?"

He nodded, unable to speak as she leaned over his arm. He was pretty sure his arm was pressed up against her-

"Merlin, did you want to patrol with Remus?" she asked, suddenly.

He stared at her, his mind still filled with his own images of what had been pressed against his arm.

"What?"

"I just assumed that we should patrol together, but did you want to patrol with Remus?"

"The Heads should stick together, you know?"

She glanced up at him, smiling softly and nodded her agreement. He grinned like a loon. He had brought that smile to her face. She frowned.

"Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat as he realised he had been smiling blankly at her.

"Uh, yeah. So where do we patrol?"

As she began explaining to him, he propped his head on his fist and listened to her with the vacant grin still on his face.

* * *

><p>Severus and Avery were briskly on their way to the meeting held in the dungeon near their common room. They reached the entrance when Avery pulled him to a halt by his shoulders.<p>

"Listen, Snape, I thought I might mention that since you stopped fraternizing with that Mudblood, we all know where your loyalty lies."

Severus pulled away with a sneer.

"My loyalty should never have been in question," he snapped before entering the meeting room.

* * *

><p>The students all stared at their desks in the air. Was this a joke? The Professors tried to get them down, attempt after attempt failing. No one could figure out how to get them. Dumbledore merely chuckled and said,<p>

"Boy will be boys," when asked for assistance.

As the Professors stared up at where the desks were almost touching the ceiling, with a sigh from each, they conceded that there would be no classes that day.

* * *

><p>The Seventh Year Gryffindors were in the common room. All except James and Sirius were busy doing homework, conferring on answers and trading books.<p>

Instead, the pair were playing Exploding Snap a little bit away from their friends. Lily glanced at them in time to see a card explode in Sirius' face while James roared with laughter.

"You're smiling at them," Hestia whispered next to her. Lily turned to her, quickly.

"I am not."

"You are," Hestia said with a grin.

Lily flushed and stared intently at the book in her hands.

Unbeknownst to her, Remus smirked as he noticed.

* * *

><p>"No, what I'm telling you is that it should be bigger. Grander," James was saying as he walked.<p>

He lifted his wand and casually cast the Jelly-legs Jinx on the person walking towards them followed by a quick "_Expelliarmus_", after which he caught the wand and flung it away.

"Hi Snivelly," James said, stepping around the boy as he lay prone, glaring daggers at him.

"Don't let your hair touch the ground, alright? The floor's already filthy enough as it is," Sirius called over his shoulder when they were a little bit away.

* * *

><p>"You have <em>got<em> to be kidding me. No wonder you never get in trouble!" Lily exclaimed. James had just showed her the Marauder's Map.

"This is just genius!" she said, staring, in awe, as she scanned it.

"Listen, we should put this to good use," she said, gripping the front of his robes in her hand.

James immediately lurched forward. Was she going to kiss him?

"We can make sure no one is out and go study in the Head's Office!" she said, enthusiastically.

James, who had just been about to pucker his lips stared as she walked off, expecting him to follow. He glared up at the ceiling.

"Seriously?"

* * *

><p>Benjy Fenwick had absolutely <em>no<em> idea what the Marauders were doing, but it didn't look like it would get them much points for this potion. They had dumped all the ingredients into the pot at once, stirring and faking cackling sounds like the witches of muggle legend and he saw Sirius Black hunch over, as if giving himself a crone's hump. Lily headed over to where they were making their "concoction" and was smiling at James Potter. Something he had _never_ expected to see in his lifetime. No one else in the castle had either.

"Can I get some of your asphodel roots?" She asked with a small laugh, "Hestia crushed all of ours, but we only need to dice a little."

Potter stared down at the potion and Benjy smiled, remembering he had thrown everything in whole.

"Uh... Sure. I'll bring it to your table, yeah?"

Lily frowned, but nodded, walking off. Benjy turned back to his potion with a grin wondering what Potter would do when he suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey, you. I need your asphodel root."

Shocked, Benjy knew he would normally tell off anyone who spoke to him like that. This wasn't just anyone, though. This was _James Bloody Potter_. Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, adored by all the girls and admired by all the boys. He could talk to _anyone _the way he liked. He nodded and handed over the unused portion of his root.

* * *

><p>James returned to the table where they were currently trying to explode their potion to get out of class faster. He had handed over the root he had gotten from a random student to Lily, earning him a smile of gratitude. He was now smiling dreamily as he leaned against the table, ignoring the potion brewing behind him. Remus frowned over at Lily. He had overheard what she had told James. Hestia, however, <em>never<em> started a potion before meticulously reading the instructions.

Frowning, he made his way over to their table. Lily glanced up, smiling. He was looking around, however, and he spotted what he had been looking for, shoved into a corner where no one could easily see it. The asphodel root, whole and hale. Remus grinned at her.

"Lily, you can't be serious."

"She's not! I am!" was heard from Sirius, behind them before Lily flushed and said,

"Shut it, Remus!"

Going back to the potion. Remus went back to the table and James asked,

"Something wrong, mate?"

Remus noticed Lily shaking her head at him as if to entreat him to keep the secret and he grinned at her, shaking his own head at James.

"Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>Lily and James were in their common room, doing a bit of reading for class the next day. Of course, it was Lily who was truly reading while James took the time spent together to stare at her.<p>

"I think I'm going to change," Lily murmured, covering a delicate yawn with her hand.

James nodded, not hearing a word. He watched her in awe, her back arching, her neck stretching and her chest pushing out. She stood up and left, startling him back to reality and he sighed, sprawling on the couch. After a few minutes of utter laziness, there was a knock at the door. He groaned, unwilling to move.

"Lily!" he heard Hestia yell on the other side.

He was about to get up, when he instead shot to absolute attention. Lily had sauntered out of her room, covered in nothing but a towel.

"Lazy git," she said to him. She opened the door, thanked Hestia for the book she was returning and took it back to her dormitory. Before she closed the door, she said, loudly,

"Shut your mouth, James. You'll catch flies."

Before closing the door firmly, with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

><p>To the horror of everyone, students and teachers alike, another student was found, unconscious, in the middle of a corridor. The student had been another victim of the Cruciatus Curse. The muggle-born prefect had been on patrol when attacked. The girl's patrol partner had been stowed in a broom closet, disarmed and stunned.<p>

Lily pressed her fingers to her mouth, and James silently glared towards where the group of Seventh Year Slytherins plus Regulus stood, smirking. All except Snivelly, who was staring at Lily as if he wished he could go to her. James scowled and pulled Lily towards where McGonagall called them forward.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the Headmaster's office, as he spoke to them, solemnly. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, was what James knew to be the Sorting Hat. He had been to the Headmaster's office on many different occasions. Both he and Sirius were presented with the password every time it was changed so that they did not have to be escorted <em>each<em> time they were punished, which was too often. He had never, however, been to the office under such dire circumstances.

"I believe it would be best for everyone involved if our muggle-born prefects are made to patrol with a teacher," Dumbledore was saying.

Lily nodded, earnestly.

"I can even give my own patrol shift to a younger muggle-born if you would like, Professor. I'm certain that James will be able to protect them," she said, confidently.

James was taken aback. Lily though he could protect someone? Not only that, but she was willing to vouch for this to the _Headmaster_? James stared at her, dumbstruck.

"I agree with this, Lily," Dumbledore said with a nod and peered at James over his half-moon glasses.

James returned his gaze, wishing to say that he didn't want to protect just anyone. He wanted to protect _Lily_. Dumbledore gave him a small, almost imperceptible smile before turning back to Lily.

"He is a very capable wizard. Just as you are a very capable witch. This is why I am not going to subject you to patrol accompanied by a teacher. You and James are more than able to defend yourselves. If you would pass on the message to the _others_, however, I shall be grateful."

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you about those flies, James?" Lily murmured as they left the office, obviously referring to how he was still blankly staring at her, in shock, over her recommendation to the Headmaster. Recalling the previous night, he flushed and snapped his mouth shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily and James made their way from the Prefect's meeting to the greenhouse for Herbology. Lily lifted her hair to tie in a messy knot. James couldn't help himself and tugged at the knot, making it fall. She glared at him.<p>

"Really, James?" she asked, disgruntled.

"You're cute when you're annoyed," he said, smiling. She frowned at him, but he could see the blush on her face, the curse of her hair, as she called it. She huffed out a breath and went inside.

* * *

><p>That evening, as they made their way to dinner, Lily took a seat next to James, continuing to speak, without a hitch. He was once more struck dumb, however, freezing for a little over five minutes as she made herself comfortable and called over her friends when they arrived. Lily had never before chosen to sit <em>next<em> to him for dinner and he knew that she could have just as easily taken the seat _opposite_ him if she wanted to finish the conversation. Everyone else frowned at the seating arrangement but shrugged it off and began to eat, chatting animatedly. Everyone except Remus. James noticed that he paused in front of Lily to grin at her before taking the seat next to Peter. She glared back, confusing James. Lily never got mad at Remus. Then again, she never sat next to _him_ either. Maybe it was a day for firsts.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the Headmaster as he walked by, showing off his beard. The teachers all rolled their eyes. If it had been <em>them<em>, they would have given the Marauders detention for the year.

"Headmaster, would you like me to fix that?"

"No, no. I think it looks better this way," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Don't you think so, Professor?"

McGonagall pressed her thin lips together until they formed nothing more than a line.

"Of course, Headmaster."

He smiled and walked off, his beard changing colour rapidly.

* * *

><p>James watched, confused, as Remus pulled Lily aside before the Prefect's meeting to have a whispered conversation. His eyes narrowed as she slumped her head against his chest while he laughed, heartily. She punched him lightly and then hugged him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking off. Remus was still smiling, shaking his head as he found a seat.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, James entered his old dormitory and immediately made his way to Remus. He glared at him and Remus, catching the look in his eyes, scrambled for his wand but he was too late. James had already sent a hex his way. As Remus lay flat on the ground, unable to move, he yelled,<p>

"Really, Prongs, really?"

"Yes, really! Stop messing around with my girl!"

"For the _millionth _time, Prongs, I'm not messing around!"

"Looked pretty cozy to me," said Sirius, in evident egging on mode.

"Shut up, Padfoot! You weren't even there!" shouted Remus as James began to float him to the ceiling. Peter laughed and said,

"She's not yours, Moony!"

"She isn't Prongs' either!" Remus yelled and fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

He looked up and saw James frowning, obviously furious.

"Prongs! I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled as James stormed off.

Sirius quirked a brow and Remus stared at where his wand fell, under his bed, before beseeching.

"Come one, Padfoot. Do the counter-curse."

"Nah. It's fun to see you like this," Sirius said, with a shrug and decided to wait out the hex, playing Exploding Snap with Peter.

* * *

><p>James slammed the door to the Head's Office where he was supposed to be making the new patrol schedule. He glanced up and found, to his shock, that Lily was there.<p>

"What's got your knickers in a twist, James?"

"Remus," he muttered.

"Remus? What did you do? It couldn't be his fault. He's too sweet."

"Yeah, Remus is too sweet. Too good-looking. Too bloody perfect!"

He sat down and scowled at his book.

"James?" Lily asked, quietly.

He glanced up, scowling and saw that she looked worried.

"What are you both fighting for?"

"He doesn't want a girlfriend! It's because he's a werewolf! So he says he doesn't want one!" he blurted and was immediately assailed by guilt.

"I know. I asked him," she said, confused.

Incensed, James shoved himself up from where he had been sitting, sending paper flying everywhere.

"Of course you did! Why wouldn't you?" he all but yelled.

Lily was shocked to see him acting this way. He stormed off, without another word.

* * *

><p>Extremely early the next morning, James knocked on Lily's dormitory door, expecting to be yelled at. He had been unable to get a wink of sleep, so not only was he bothering her at an ungodly hour. He had been a complete and utter git, shouting at her when she didn't deserve it. When she came to the door, all thoughts fled his mind, however. She answered his knock wearing her sleep shirt and his eyes had immediately snagged on her bare legs. It was a moment before she asked,<p>

"Yes?"

Obviously still miffed at his behaviour. He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I wanted to apologise. My behaviour was uncalled for."

Almost immediately, she smiled at him and hugged him, making him freeze.

"No problem. You're a prat and we all know it."

She pulled away and closed the door on his still frozen face. He rushed to the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys' dormitory and knocked. Sirius answered the door, shirtless and groggy.

"Prongs! What the bloody hell are you doing up so late?"

When James just barged past him, he yawned and went back to his bed.

Remus was still sleeping, so James shook him, vigorously. Remus shot up in bed, shocked.

"She's mine."

"I know," Remus said, confused and sleepy.

"I'm talking about Lily."

"_I know."_

"Then stay away!"

"She's my friend, Prongs. I will not take lightly to you seeing that friendship as anything else. If she has an issue she wants to talk to me about then I am not going to deny her that privilege, nor should you make it out to be more than it is!"

James sputtered, instantly curious.

"What issue?" he ended up asking.

"None of your business Prongs," Remus said, lying back down and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>James waved at a prefect whose name he still hadn't learned when he saw Snivelly. With a quick flick of his wand, he hexed him to kick himself for the rest of the day. James simply kept walking, with a grin on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch match of the season quickly approached and found James' flustered, his desk covered in parchments with scribbled plays and tactics.<p>

Lily laughed as she neatened up the desk, stacking the papers in a corner. She then made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. She had agreed to meet him, after he ran through the pre-game practice with his team, so that they could patrol together.

When he spotted her from his broom, he gave a few last tips to his team before ending practice and flying down to meet her.

"I'll be right there!" he shouted and she saw that the rest of the team stayed on their brooms, still training.

As he made his way over to her, she noticed that he looked _quite_ fit in his Quidditch uniform.

"I'm just going to change," he said with a rueful grin and ran off towards the changing rooms.

She followed at a slower pace when she heard a grunt and a quick curse. Was he hurt? She rushed inside and the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. James had apparently gotten stuck with his jumper over his head. He had managed to get it over most of his upper body, however, displaying a nicely toned chest and stomach. As he flexed, trying to get the jumper off of him, she saw his muscles move with him. As she all but felt the drool gather in her mouth, she realised what she was doing and ran out of the changing room, before he realised she was there.

* * *

><p>Lily was doing everything except whistling her innocence, her eyes moving up towards the ceiling, trying to pretend she hadn't done anything. What James couldn't figure out was w<em>hat<em> she had done. She had taken to giving him a secret smile that he didn't understand, when she thought he wasn't looking.

As James had left the changing room, he had seen her looking somewhat frazzled and nervous. He had yet to figure out what had gone on while he was gone. He peered at her, wondering what on earth she was blushing about.

* * *

><p>"GET HIM OUT!" screamed Mr. Filch, scaring passing students.<p>

"Whatever is the matter, Filch?" asked McGonagall, irritated, as she arrived. Students had complained about the racket he had been causing.

"Those little _monsters_ trapped _Peeves_ in my office!" he exclaimed, relieved to see a teacher.

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Who?"

"Those _Marauders_!" he yelled, sure of himself.

"You saw them?"

He faltered at this point.

"No, but I'm certain it was them!"

McGonagall peered at him, and with a sigh, she made her way to open Filch's office. At once, there was a loud explosion in her face and dust, papers, cabinets and various paraphernalia went _everywhere_. McGonagall sputtered as she heard Peeves cackle, spinning around the room, madly. Covered in dust, she sighed. She had no doubt that the Marauders probably _had _done this.

* * *

><p>James made his way to the Prefect's meeting, early for once. He was almost outside the door when he heard two people chatting in whispers, unaware they could be overheard.<p>

"Without a shirt and it was... wow. You know?"

Shocked, he recognised Lily's voice. He was stunned once more when he heard Remus' voice say,

"No, I don't Lily. You're scaring me with all this talk. Why don't you talk to Hestia about it?"

Confused, but unwilling to give up the chance to eavesdrop on what could possibly be bothering Lily, he leaned against the door, pressing his ear to it.

"She doesn't know! She can't know! She'll make fun of me!"

"I doubt it. She's been rooting for the two of you from the start."

"She has?"

"Lily, we _all_ have."

"You could have said something!"

"When and how could I have, _without_ you hexing me? I get enough of it from _him_ as it is!"

She laughed and said,

"I still can't believe that was why he was angry."

"Yeah, he's an idiot."

"Obviously."

"You're the one who fancies him, Lily."

"So? I can still think he's an idiot! But he's a _fit_ idiot."

"Girls are so strange..."

He guessed she probably shrugged then, because her next sentence was completely unrelated.

"Did you get anywhere on that Charms homework?" she said and James took the opportunity to go inside at this point.

They both smiled, awkwardly, at him before continuing the Charms conversation. He frowned down at his desk, trying to figure out the identity of this new bloke that Lily fancied. He hoped it wasn't... But it sounded like... But it couldn't be... Could it? There was only one person who fit that lengthy bill... Snivelly! (A/N *rolls eyes*)

Who else could it be? He hexed Remus as often as he could, he was an idiot and ... well no one _he_ knew was rooting for Lily and Snape, except apparently the girls and that traitor Remus. He glared at the back of Remus' head, but Remus wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>The majority of the Marauders grinned at their handiwork, pretending it wasn't them. Sirius and Peter laughed, while James smirked. They had put irreversible sticking charms on all the books in the Library for the entire day. The spell would wear off eventually, but it didn't stop everyone from being irritated. Especially the .T. and O.W.L. students.<p>

"Moony would have been in tears to see his lovely books all stuck together. Wait. Where _is_ Moony?" Sirius asked, confused.

James' smirk got more malicious. He had stuck _Remus_ to the ceiling, surrounding him with a Muffling Charm so no one could hear him scream for help. He would have to wait until the spell wore off and he fell to the floor. James grinned, remembering Remus' baffled expression as James had, all of a sudden, stuck him to the ceiling and then, with a cheerful wave and a vague,

"Thanks a lot, traitor!" left him there for the day.

* * *

><p>As the first Hogsmeade weekend approached, James paced the Head's common room, staring at Lily's dormitory door. He needed to ask her to go. If <em>he<em> didn't then _Snivelly _would! He couldn't _possibly_ let that happen! Lily was already talking about her attraction to him and that _traitor_, Remus, was already rooting for them.

He breathed deeply, gathering all his Gryffindor courage and strode up to the door, knocking on it, decidedly, before running like the hounds of hell were after him, barricading himself in his own dormitory. He pressed his back against the door and winced, when two minutes later, there was a knock at _his_ door. He took another deep breath before shoving his fingers through his hair, nervously, and opening the door.

"Lily! What brings you to my dormitory?"

"Did you need something James?"

"Uh, well. Oh. That. Well, yes. I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"About this Hogsmeade weekend..."

"Mm hmm?"

"Would you... I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, and no hard feelings, because I mean there really is no reason why-"

"I'd love to. What time?"

"-two people can't- WHAT?" James all but shouted, stunned beyond measure.

"What time?"

"Uh... 9?" he asked, wondering if this was all a joke.

"Perfect. It should be fun."

"Uh..."

"Eloquent, James. Very eloquent," Lily said and walked off. James stared after her, very confused.

Had she just said yes?

* * *

><p>"PADS! MOONY! WORMY! XAV!" James screamed, running to the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys dormitory, pounding on the door.<p>

"PRONGS, YOU GIANT IDIOT! IT'S OPEN!"

James had never noticed how much dexterity it took to open a door before. Now, scrambling to open it, his hand sliding on it over and over, he just pulled out his wand and swung it open, forcefully.

"SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!" he yelled, excited.

They all stared at him, in various stages of getting ready for bed. Sirius was pulling out his sleepwear, Peter was brushing his teeth and Remus was reading a book, already done. Xavier was drying his hair, roughly, with a towel.

"Sure," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. At once, James was irritated.

"It's true!"

"Of course it is, Prongs. Did she smile at you again, is that it?" Remus asked, turning the page of his book.

James scowled.

"No. She really did say-"

"I know what it is. She gave you another hug, yeah?" asked Peter, finished cleaning his teeth.

"NO! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" James yelled, angrily.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch, mate. What happened?" Xavier asked, smiling indulgently.

"She said she'd go to Hogsmeade with me," James said with a satisfied grin.

"As friends?" Peter asked, pulling out a piece of parchment to write a note home.

"No! As in a date! A real date!"

They all looked up now, eyes wide with shock.

"Finally!" he said, grinning.

"You're kidding!" They all exclaimed, simultaneously, grinning as well.

"No! I just asked her and she said yes!" he said, going from irritated to excited once more.

"Congratulations, mate!" Sirius yelled, getting up to hug him, "My ickle Prongsie is _finally_ going to get laid!"

They all laughed and he sat on his old bed to tell them the entire story.

* * *

><p>That evening, during their patrol, James stared at Lily as if she were some new form of creature he had never encountered before.<p>

"Really, James. What are you looking at?"

"Just so we're clear, you said _yes_, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, James."

She smiled at him.

"I've actually been waiting for you to ask me all year. I wanted to tell you yes on the Hogwart's Express, but you didn't ask me."

Shocked, he murmured,

"I didn't want to ruin our new friendship with you getting mad at me."

"I have been rude over the years, haven't I? It's just every time you usually ask me out, I end up being injured or burned, you know?"

He nodded, stupidly.

"Last year, I saw that you were maturing, though. You weren't that arrogant toe-rag anymore. You were just James. So, I thought, I like _James_ well enough. Why not give _James_ a chance."

"Just so we're clear... I'm still James, right?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him drolly.

"Obviously"

He nodded, relieved.

"Just making sure. I thought I was dreaming when you said yes."

She laughed and said,

"Sorry I rushed the conversation. I was just excited that you had finally asked. I had been expecting it way before now."

He pinched her and she yelped and jumped.

"Ow!"

"So I'm not dreaming."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself!"

"Right," he murmured and pinched his own arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, but his expression cleared and he seemed relieved.

"I'm not dreaming."

"You're so strange..." she said and linked her hand with his, walking once more, chattering on about Charms.

James glanced down at where he held her hand and couldn't quite believe his luck.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, before the Hogsmeade trip, James made his way to the Great Hal. He had not been able to sleep the night before, having had a completely nerve-wracking nightmare that he woke up and found that Lily completely hated him. As he nervously made his way over to where she was, she didn't lift her head from her conversation with Hestia. He hesitantly took a seat next to her and she turned. He held his breath, but she smiled at him and said,<p>

"Good morning."

He grinned back, his fears assuaged.

"Morning," he said, on an exhaled breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

She turned back to continue her conversation with Hestia on the Arithmancy homework. He grinned at the other Marauders, who he hadn't noticed were sitting there until moments before. They all grinned back at him, shaking their heads in disbelief.

* * *

><p>At nine, James and Lily left together, to go to Hogsmeade. He couldn't believe how simple it was to walk and chat, laughing all the way, down to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Where do you reckon we should go first?"

"Dunno. I've never been on a date before. As promised, you are my first," Lily said with a little laugh and his heart melted.

"How about Madame Puddifoot's?" she asked and he was horrified for only a moment before he realised she had bitten her cheek.

"Funny, Evans."

"I can be, sometimes, Potter, and I don't even need to prank people to do it."

She held onto his hand, enchanting him, making her way to the Honeydukes. They bought her favourite Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream as well as some sugar quills.

"Try one!" she insisted and when he shook his head, having had his fill of chocolate through knowing Remus, she lifted one to his lips.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth obediently. After she placed it in his mouth, she licked the chocolate off her fingers, almost second-naturedly. He stared at her for a moment, thanking whatever divine being made it possible for her to be with him at that moment.

While he made a straight path to Zonko's, as she wrapped her arm through his and pulled him in the other direction, he gave up with a truly pathetic amount of protest. Anything to feel the side of her pressed against him.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" he asked her, wondering if she wanted to have a drink.

"Mmm. No. How about the Shrieking Shack?" she asked and rested her head on his arm, not quite able to reach his shoulder, as they walked.

He kept the girly sigh he was about to emit in, just in case she heard and made fun of him. He leaned a little closer to her and breathed deeply. The scent of her strawberry shampoo drifted up to him, but underneath that, he caught a hint of the clean, lovely smell he had been trying to recognise from the Amortentia potion. It seemed the scent was purely Lily.

As they made their way to the Shrieking Shack, he began to explain that the howls were actually Remus and not the wails of ghosts. As he was about to continue explaining to her that there was a small exit through which they left the Shrieking Shack to explore Hogsmeade, he heard footsteps behind him. Lily turned her head on his shoulder to see who was coming and immediately stiffened. He turned and saw Snivelly making his way towards them, glaring at James, with Avery and Mulciber there as well.

"Well well," said Avery, sneering.

"Really, Potter. You truly are a shame to your pureblood name if you're going to mix it with all that Mud you're holding onto so tightly there."

James lifted his wand to hex him, making them all draw their wands as well. Lily grabbed his arm, however.

"Don't waste your time," she said, ignoring Avery and Mulciber to glare at Snivelly.

She took a grip on his hand and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Sev's heart shattered. That was the only way he could describe the pain in his he felt. It had shattered and the pieces were piercing him. He almost lifted his hand to press against his chest, where the ache was almost unbearable, but he did not want anyone to realise his pain. Instead, he glared at James Potter. He had taken everything away from Sev. Everything. Lily was his <em>world.<em> Even as Avery spoke, he didn't hear a word. All he saw was the image in his head from seconds before where Lily had been laying her head against Potter's arm.

"Don't waste your time."

He heard her say. She was all he saw. She looked at him which such contempt, he wanted to scream. She was supposed to be _his_. This was not how it was supposed to happen! Even as he wanted to pull out his wand and kill Potter, he knew that wasn't how it would have to be done. Lily would hate him. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry. Just wail and bawl until the pain lessened. Instead, he made his way silently back to where they were meeting the other Slytherins. He would mourn later. In private.

* * *

><p>"He's such a git," Lily said, snidely.<p>

"He is," James agreed.

"Such a prat."

"Yeah."

"I miss him."

"Ye- What?"

"Sorry. Why don't we go back to the castle?" she asked, turning to him.

He nodded, still thinking about what she had said.

"James. Thank you. For not hexing him, that is," she whispered, holding his face.

His breath caught, his thoughts scattering.

"Uhh..." he said, his usual articulate self.

She grinned and leaned up. He eagerly swooped down and fireworks exploded behind his eyes as Lily pressed her lips to his own.

* * *

><p>James lay on his bed, a now permanent grin on his face. His first kiss had been magnificent. He expelled the girly sigh he had been holding in all day.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Please!" he heard Lily's voice whisper.<p>

He saw her then, eyes wide with horror. He heard her piercing scream a moment before he heard,

"_Avada Kedavra_!" loud and clear in Snivelly's voice.

A bright green flash was all he saw for a while before it cleared and he saw his Lily lying on the ground, lifeless.

James shot awake, his heart pounding. This nightmare had to mean something. He knew it. His eye narrowed. His breath was panting out of him. He pressed his hand to where his chest ached with the sharp loss he had felt when he saw her dead. He climbed out of his bed and covertly opened the door from his dormitory. He made his way over to Lily's room and tested the handle. When it opened, quietly, he glanced inside, seeing her shifting on the bed. His breath left him in a rush. She was fine. He closed his eyes in relief. When he closed the door and made his way back to his own bed, he knew that he would never be able to bear losing her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, James made his way, groggily, out of his dormitory, to find Lily sitting on the sofa in the common room, reading her Ancient Runes text. He made his way over to her and she looked up with a smile.<p>

"Good morning," she said, getting up from where she had been waiting for him.

She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, he grabbed her around the waist.

"Wait!"

She lifted a brow.

"This is okay?" he asked, gesturing between both their lips.

"Kissing?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I thought we sorted this out yesterday, James."

He grinned.

"Memory's a little foggy. Refresh it for me?"

She laughed, delighted, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>As the students made their way down the corridor, there was a sudden explosion of heart-shaped confetti from the suit of armours. It had been doing that all morning. Every suit of armour in the castle was charmed to do this, saying in a loud booming voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius Black,<p>

"JAMES IS DATING LILY!" in loud voices.

It was a present from the other Marauders in celebration of the actualization of James' Hogwarts-long dream of dating Lily Evans. The students choked on the confetti before they grinned.

"Who would have thought?" a Fifth Year whispered to her friend.

* * *

><p>That night, as all the Seventh Year Gryffindors were studying in the Head's common room, James curled up with Lily on the sofa to read from the Arithmancy text book she had on her lap. Thinking he had come to study with her, she pressed her head to the side of his so that he could see better. He took this time to bend his own head to nuzzle her neck. She smiled and turned to kiss him, distracted. The kiss turned a bit heated before they were hit with a piece of parchment. They glanced up, flushing to see Hestia grinning at them.<p>

"Find a room, lovebirds!"

Sirius nodded, solemn.

"I seriously concur. And that wasn't even a joke."

Everyone laughed and Lily, still flushed, went back to reading.

* * *

><p>At the next Quidditch game, James grinned on his broom, noticing Lily was cheering with the others. She blew him a kiss and he grinned even wider.<p>

* * *

><p>After their triumph, there was the usual party in the Gryffindor common room. The Marauders glanced around, searching for James. He was usually in the middle of these parties, having a good time, the centre of attention. They found him in a corner, Lily curled up in his lap, having a whispered, private conversation, away from the revelry.<p>

Remus glanced across to Sirius, who was sipping his firewhiskey, pensively and said,

"So how're you feeling about all of this?"

Sirius grinned at him, knowing immediately what he meant.

"I'm not feeling replaced, Moony. I'm actually really glad he finally got the girl. I _am_ thinking though, that I need to get me one."

"A wife-to-be?"

"No, idiot. A good shag!"

* * *

><p>During their patrol, James and Lily were in the Head's office, keeping a keen eye, well maybe not so keen, on the map as they happily snogged.<p>

Lily pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily, to glance at the Map. James groaned and was going to pull her back into the kiss when she grabbed it, frowning at something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, huskily.

"What is Jennifer doing out at this hour?" she asked, getting off his lap.

He sighed, put out, but got up to follow her.

Jennifer Hudsley was walking around the corridors, weaving around as though drunk.

"Did Sirius slip any firewhiskey to her?" James asked, softly.

When she heard his voice, though, Jennifer glanced up. Her eyes were blurred and unfocused. She screamed in anger and ran at him, hands curled so that her nails were claw-like. He instinctively drew his wand and stunned her. As she fell, limp to the floor, James asked,

"What the bloody hell?"

Lily ran to Jennifer and waved her wand so that she floated into the air before she hurried along to get her to the Hospital Wing, Jennifer ahead of her.

They both waited outside while Madame Pomfrey, who had rushed out wearing a fluffy robe, examined Jennifer. James held onto Lily, hugging her close. Jennifer, she had told him, was a third year she had recently helped in Potions in the library. Madame Pomfrey came out and a worried look in her eyes, whispered,

"She has been put under the Imperius curse."

James and Lily stared at her in shock.

"Can you get the Headmaster?" Pomfrey asked.

They both nodded, but Pomfrey stopped them

"Do either of you know her blood status?" she asked on a whisper.

"Yes," Lily said, swallowing, convulsively. James could see tears in her eyes as she whispered,

"Muggle-born"

* * *

><p>"When I was a little girl," Lily said, sitting on James' lap, curled in the armchair of their common room,<p>

"Severus was the one who told me what I was. That I was a witch. I was so excited. Finally, there was somewhere I belonged. I had always known I was different, you see, and while no one ever told me so, I knew I would never quite fit in. At first, I was scared by my differences. When I got older, though, I saw them as a way I could get away from my sister's shadow. I've always looked up to her, and knowing that I could do something she couldn't, to my mind, was something worth celebrating."

James hugged her closer.

"When I found out what I was, I was ecstatic. But I was so scared. Was I different because I had never known about magic the way Sev had grown up with it? Was I going to be an outcast in the magical world as I was in my own? Was I different? Inferior?"

"Never," James whispered against her hair. Lily nodded, tears in her voice.

"That's exactly what Sev said."

She sobbed then, lamenting the unfairness of what had happened to Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Lily shifted in her sleep and heard a moan. She shot up at once and glanced around. She was in the common room. She had fallen asleep on James. She smiled at his sleeping form. As she moved to get off of him, she felt his hand slip around her waist, pulling her closer. His hand shifted under her shirt and slipped down, holding on to her. He murmured,<p>

"Lily," in his sleep and pulled her tighter.

"James," she said on a laugh as his hand moved dangerously low on her back.

"Merlin," he whispered as he woke and pulled away, realising what he had been about to do.

He seemed scared beyond reason, thinking she would surely hex him now, scrambling away from her, throwing the armchair backward. She was laughing so hard she couldn't move from where she had fallen onto the floor. She got up, still laughing and made her way to her own dormitory.

* * *

><p>James stared after her from where he lay on floor. Had he almost touched her-? He sighed, vexed that he hadn't been awake to enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p>At breakfast, they retold the story to the others. They were all horrified.<p>

"You and Mary are _forbidden _to go off on your own!" Hestia said, pointing at her, threateningly.

"I can protect myself."

"I agree," said, James, "But we're all just worried."

Everyone stared at James, shocked that he could have such tact.

"Fine," Lily said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Sev watched as Lily walked with Potter, their heads together. The git pulled her aside to kiss her softly and Sev's heart ached. How he wished he had done things differently, change some of the decisions he had made, take back some things he had said. If it hadn't been for <em>Potter<em>, none of this would have happened! If _he _hadn't been there...

"Snape!" Mulciber called, making his way over to where he stood.

"What?" Sev asked, irritated.

"Did everything go according to plan last night?"

"Perfectly," said Sev, with a smirk.

He wondered who that little Mudblood girl had attacked. He had ordered the attack to be extremely vicious.

* * *

><p>"Alright, students. I have prepared you to protect yourselves from all but the most dangerous of creatures. Some of which are probably going to be at the forefront of the war. Dementors and Lethifolds. The only way to protect yourselves from these creatures is through the use of a Patronus Charm. Now, this is <em>very<em> advanced magic. I am going to illustrate it and then you have to try. You must think of your happiest thought and say _Expecto Patronum_. Yes? Good. Now let me show you."

He held up his wand and after a moment, said, clearly.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silver jaguar sped burst from the tip of his wand and made its way, sleekly and smoothly across the room. Everyone stared in awe.

"Now, please. Everyone try."

They all took their practice places and then tried to think of their happiest moment. James looked across at Lily and said,

"Expecto Patronum!"

He saw and heard Lily say it almost simultaneously.

A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand, cantering around the room. Lily's silver doe did the same. She stared in shock as they both met and frolicked in the centre of the room. Remus, Peter and Sirius had also produced their Patronuses.

"Merlin! What a talented class! Ten points each to Gryffindor! I've never seen anyone get it right away, yet there it is!" he said, clapping.

He suddenly realised what he was seeing and his eyes softened.

"Yes, you both are dating, am I right? My wife and I share jaguar Patronuses, as well."

* * *

><p>"He all but <em>said<em> we should get married, Lily."

"He did not."

"He _did_. He said-"

"I know what you think he said. I'm telling you, that's not what he meant."

He sighed, nuzzling her hair as she played with his hand. They were curled on the sofa in the Head's common room.

"What do you think it means then? The same Patronus?"

"It's not the same Patronus, first off. Mine is prettier than yours."

"Mine is fitter, so we're even."

She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it means that I've loved you longer than I thought."

He froze, his eyes wide and shocked above her head.

"Are you saying... what I think you are?" he asked, carefully.

"I reckon I am," she said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I think that the Patronus makes itself into what your heart feels. And... I love you," she whispered. He took her mouth more forcefully than he should have before pulling away and saying,

"For the record, I told you I loved you since Third Year. I fell in love with you in First Year, though, so I figure that-"

She rolled her eyes and pulled his head down for another kiss, effectively cutting off his argument.

* * *

><p>Remus wondered where the hell James was. Sirius had asked him to find James so they could discuss the next full moon outing. Quidditch practice had finished almost an hour ago. He sighed, making his way back to the locker room. Maybe he had missed him that last time and he would still be there? As he peeked inside, however, he saw no one. He heard a moan and turned his head quickly.<p>

Was it another attack? Had someone attacked James? Was it Snivellus? He hurried over to where he heard the noise. He found James, facing a wall, leaning heavily on it. He was hurt! As he was about to call out his name, he heard James groan and saw him pull a female-looking leg over his hip. It was obviously Lily. Remus was frozen to the spot, horror spreading through him as Lily lifted her other leg to wrap it around James' waist. Her arms moved around his neck and her hands made their way into his hair. Just as Remus thought he couldn't be more mentally scarred, James made a little move with his hips that caused Remus to turn on his heel and run, his eyes scalded. He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to figure out if he could _Scourgify _his brain. He was traumatized for life.

* * *

><p>"You were <em>spying<em>?" James asked, horrified.

"I _was not_!" Remus insisted.

"Moony, if watching James shag Lily-"

"We did _not_ shag...yet," James said, earning a nod from Sirius.

"Okay, fine. If watching James and Lily _snog_ is what gets you off, then you're a lot kinkier than I thought," Sirius said, nodding sagely.

"I did _not_ watch them just for-" he said, but stopped as he saw James and Sirius' attention shift.

He glanced over to what they were staring at and saw a group of Slytherins, Snivellus included, smirking at a Muggle-born wizard, hurrying to class. As Snape lifted his wand, James hexed him.

* * *

><p>"I have so much work to do," Lily said softly, as she tried to pull away from James, who was kissing her neck.<p>

They were supposed to be on patrol, but Lily decided to use the time to finish some homework and just monitor the map. They were still in the common room.

"Yeah," he said against her skin, making her shiver.

"So much..." she said, softer, on a moan.

"Yeah," he repeated and she sighed, giving up, turning to kiss him.

"You're a bad influence," she murmured against his lips.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>To get into the Christmas spirit, the Maruaders decided that everyone, including the permanently annoyed Filch, should start celebrating. In light of this, they decided to Permanently Stick a Muggle Santa suit onto him and a shrunken Mrs. Clause suit onto Mrs. Norris. As Filch screamed while Mrs. Norris hissed and tore at the suit, the Marauders rolled around laughing from an empty classroom nearby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who do you think is responsible for the attacks?" Hestia asked, curious.<p>

They were all doing homework in the Head's common room and had taken a break to discuss the recent Muggle-born assaults.

"Snivelly and his Death Eater friends, of course," Sirius said and James felt Lily, who was curled up in his arms, flinch slightly. He glared at Sirius, who shrugged.

"You know it's true even if you don't want to admit it, Flower," she sighed.

"I know."

"Why hasn't Dumbledore done anything, though?" Mary asked, confused.

"He doesn't have proof, I guess," Remus said, logically.

"Yeah, no one has seen it happen. No one knows who's going to do it next," Xavier said, sadly.

Marlene nodded, rubbing his back.

"Some of those Muggle-borns are more magical than any of those annoying gits," said James, heatedly. Lily turned to press a soft, grateful kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>That night, Lily and James stayed in the common room after everyone was gone. Lily was straddling his lap and they were snogging rather heatedly when they heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Ignore it," whispered James and pulled her closer.

She moaned and pulled away, shaking her head. She pressed her forehead against his own, trying to catch her breath before getting up. He snatched at her and she laughed, going towards the door, noticing James pulling a throw pillow over his lap. She grinned as she opened the door and saw Hestia.

"Hi Lils. I can tell from your untucked clothes that you're in the middle of something with James but I was just wondering if you might have tome to help me with that Arithmancy we talked about? It's due tomorrow, remember?"

James called,

"No, she's busy!"

Lily rolled her eyes, laughed, and invited her in,

"Ignore him," she said.

They made their way across to Lily's desk to get started and James sat there, brooding, glaring at Hestia. Hestia glanced at Lily, saw she wasn't looking and stuck out her tongue at him. He lifted his wand to hex her, but Lily saw and gasped,

"James!"

"I was just locking the door so we can't have anymore _interlopers,_" he said, with a glare for Hestia before he locked the door with a silent wave of his wand.

Hestia stuck her tongue out again.

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas, there had not been anymore Muggle-born hexing. Everyone hoped it was because the perpetrators gave up and not because the Muggle-borns were taking extra precautions.<p>

The most interesting thing they had done all night was to tell off a couple who had been snogging on the Astronomy Tower. Following this, they had done some snogging themselves and were laughing on their way down from the Astronomy Tower. They both glanced at the Map and sobered at once, however.

"Is that-"

"Damn. You see it too? I had hoped I was hallucinating."

"Trevor Mulciber" was moving in between halls, seeming to not be doing anything in particular. James and Lily made their way towards him. When they caught sight of him, he must have heard them. He turned and lifted his wand, but he was too slow. James was already disarming him.

"Detention, Mulciber. Go see Professor Slughorn for time and place," Lily said with a sneer.

"Filthy Mudblood," Mulciber muttered, but James heard him and had hexed him before Lily could stop him.

* * *

><p>"Lily..." James murmured, huskily.<p>

They were both lying on her bed, clothes all but gone. James' hand rested high up on her thigh and he was resting between her parted legs. From one moment to the next, they stared into each other's eyes and made a mutual decision. James deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Christmas break had arrived and the Seventh Year Gryffindors plus one Seventh Year Hufflepuff had all decided they would be staying in Hogwarts. It was their last year and they thought they should give the castle the pleasure of their presence.<p>

They were all in Gryffindor common room and the couples in the group decided it would be a good time for snogging. James and Lily, Marlene and Xavier, Mary and Reginald had taken up residence in front of the fire. Even Sirius had found himself a Sixth Year while Remus shook his head.

"You want me to snog _you_ instead?" Sirius pulled away to ask, making Remus scowl at him in disgust.

"Thought so," Sirius said and went back to his previous occupation.

Peter, Hestia and Emmeline laughed at him.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Hestia suggested and everyone joined in the game... eventually.

* * *

><p>Lily's Christmas morning started in James' arms. They were cuddled under the blankets. She noticed that they had actually made it to his bed this time and grinned as she murmured,<p>

"Happy Christmas."

He whispered the same thing in a husky, indiscernible voice and pulled her closer for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Severus stared out of the window of the Great Hall, watching as Lily threw her head back in mirth. He could all but hear her laughter. He had caused it on quite a few occasions. Suddenly, James rushed her, throwing her down into the snow, falling on top of her and they kissed. Sev turned away. She had to be under the Imperius Curse. He knew of only a few ways to permanently end the Imperius Curse. His mind churned with plans as he focused on only one. The caster of the spell had to die.<p>

* * *

><p>At Christmas dinner, there was, once more, way too much snogging for Remus' peace of mind.<p>

"Want to snog?" suggested Hestia, filling her mouth with pudding before smiling at him, her teeth full of chocolate.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer, Hes."

"You look miserable."

"It's nothing."

"I don't have someone to snog either."

_But you can get one_. He thought, and immediately regretted the resentful thought. Hestia was being nice. No need to be snide, even in his mind.

"I know. Peter's available."

"Bleh," she said.

"I feel the same way," Remus added on a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to tell you this, because I know how hectic everything is at it is, but I'd like for you both to take two more nightly shifts. Some of the prefects are afraid to patrol."<p>

They nodded, understanding completely. Some of the Fifth Years could not defend themselves as well.

"I know N.E.W.T.s are approaching, and you have quite a bit of work to do as it is, but I know you both and I think you can handle it."

They nodded once more and Lily said,

"It's fine, Professor. Would you also like us to accompany the Sixth Years during patrol, as well?"

His eyes gleamed with pride.

"I knew I could count on you both," he said and shook his head.

"The teachers can handle the rest, I think."

* * *

><p>In protest of the Unforgivable Curses being used, the Marauders trapped all the Slytherins in their dungeon, unable to leave for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>James spotted Lily reading in the common room and snuck behind her to press a kiss to her neck. She sighed and whispered,<p>

"I'm studying."

He nodded, turning her face to kiss her. She pulled away and said,

"We need to make a shag schedule."

He stared at her, disbelievingly,

"Shag schedule? Really?"

She nodded and said,

"We should get a snog schedule as well."

"You've gone bonkers with this scheduling thing. I reckon all this Head Girl business has sent you over the edge. Let me make it better," he said, with a grin and lowered his mouth to her own. She pulled away and said,

"No, you're not scheduled for right now. You can't keep distracting me with your body! I need to do well if I want to be an Auror. So do you! I'll set the rest of the schedule and send it along to you."

She turned back to her book and he stared at her, baffled until he realised she had said he could distract her with his body. Tickled pink by that, he sat next to her and lifted her Ancient Runes text to peruse.

* * *

><p>That night, a thoroughly stressed Lily Evans made her way to James' bed. When James was awakened by Lily kissing him, he grinned.<p>

"What about that schedule?" he asked.

"Screw the schedule!"

* * *

><p>The morning found Hestia barging into the Head's common room, yelling out for Lily. She opened all the doors and found the couple, naked, in James bed. She covered her eyes, crying,<p>

"Gah!"

Before running back out. Lily quickly charmed her clothes back onto herself and ran out after her.

"Hestia?"

"Merlin, Lily! Really? Couldn't warm me?"

"You barged in!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Lily! There's been another attack! I found a little first year on the floor! He fell down a flight of stairs! When I took him to Madame Pomfrey, she said he'd been Imperiused into doing it!"

"What?" Lily asked and ran to relay this to James.

They went together to find Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"Isn't there anything you can do, Professor?" Lily asked, urgently.<p>

"There are many things I can do, Lily. One of which is to close the school."

Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"I cannot in good conscience do this, however, with the future of so many young witches and wizards in my hands."

Lily looked relieved only for an instant before she looked worried once more.

"Might I be so rude as to ask what you both wish to do after Hogwarts?"

"Auror Training," they replied, simultaneously and Dumbledore nodded.

"A noble profession. I would like to mention to you both another opportunity, along with Auror Training, that you might both find intriguing. I would appreciate if you both kept in contact after Hogwarts."

They both nodded.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, they were both wondering what the opportunity could entail,<p>

"I just hope he doesn't ask us to teach," James muttered.

Hestia made her way towards the table, but scowled as she saw them. Lily flushed, remembering the morning and James grinned.

"Enjoy the show, Jones?"

Lily smacked him as Sirius leaned forward in interest.

* * *

><p>"Today, we will learn to make Veritaserum," said Slughorn, smiling.<p>

"It is a very delicate procedure. I hope that at least some of you can finish today. If not, then you can always try again in your own time. Now, if you turn to page-"

As he droned on, Severus turned in his seat to glance at Lily. She had turned to the page and was already pulling out the ingredients. Lily was working with the Marauders except Peter, who had gone to work with the other girls. Lupin and Potter were scanning their potion while Black lounged, flirting with another student. He noticed that Lily had gotten enough ingredients for each of them. As Sev sneered at the two boys, starting his own potion, he noticed her giving tips to James. He hadn't thought his heart could hurt more, but as memories of all the times they had done the same thing, helping each other, came back to him, he felt the pang of loss a little sharper.

"Two leaves, Sev. Instead of three...Pound the beetle until its pulp, not pieces, Lils... Don't cut it, rip it apart with your hands. It'll help..."

So many times... Sev shook his head as Lily glanced up. When she caught his eye, he saw hurt shimmer there for a moment before she looked away. Almost at once, Potter lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her. Her smile blossomed once more and Sev hated him more than ever.

He fingered something in his pocket and glanced down at it. A tiny bottle with a few drops of black liquid lay in his pocket, seemingly harmless. He eyed Potter again, with a small smirk and turned back to his potion.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day came on a bright, cheerful day. Sirius, Remus and Peter, were not feeling particularly jolly, however, as they went around charming the Great Hall at two in the morning, after being pressured into it by James. As they finished up, they rolled their eyes and returned to their beds, falling into them with much enthusiasm.<p>

* * *

><p>As Lily entered the Great Hall, she sighed in resignation. There were pictures of James and herself <em>everywhere<em>. "L&J" was written in floating hearts all over the hall, reminding her of balloons. She saw other students batting them away in irritation and knew she would probably do the same thing. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to a grinning James.

"When did you do all of this? You were with me the whole time."

"Yes I was," James said, grinning suggestively. She slapped his arm even as she blushed.

"I'm being serious!"

"No you're not!" came the answering, cheerful response as Sirius walked past them.

She rolled her eyes, still looking at James for a reply.

"I didn't do it this time, I swear!" he said, holding up his hands, innocently.

She turned to look at the other Marauders.

"Happy Valentine's Day," they said, unenthusiastically.

Remus followed this up by pointing at James and saying,

"He made us do it."

She stifled a laugh at their put out looks. She turned to James, grinning.

"It's the best present ever."

He had been glaring at Remus, his eyes promising retribution, but now his crooked grin graced his face.

"It is?"

"Yes. No one else could have known that all I've ever wanted was to force Sirius to wake up early, for once in his life."

As Sirius grumbled, annoyed, James roared with laughter. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Happy Valentine's."

"You too," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>"What's your idea for a dream house?" James asked, measuring his hand with her own. She sat on his lap, in the shade of a tree near the lake.<p>

"I've never thought of it, actually. Maybe a cottage somewhere, where everyone would know the family and my children would be able to play with others."

"You mean _our_ children, of course."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him briefly.

"What do you want after Hogwarts?" he asked her seriously.

She rolled her eyes.

"I told you I want to be an Auror."

He shook his head and asked,

"What about _us?_"

She laughed.

"I don't intend to throw you to the curb-side just because Hogwarts ends, James."

He shook his head once more and looked into her eyes seriously.

"Will you marry me?"

Lily stared at him, in shock.

* * *

><p>For the next Quidditch match, James entered the common room, already wearing his uniform. Lily came out of her dormitory and he laughed, delighted. Her dark red hair had been transformed into scarlet and she had put gold streaks into it.<p>

He grabbed her, lifting her into the air, spinning her and kissing her soundly.

"My very own good luck charm," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>During the celebration party in Gryffindor common room, there was a very unusual occurrence. James made his way over to the other Marauders, without Lily. They glanced behind him and then at him.<p>

"Where's the better half? Where's my Flower?" asked Sirius, accusingly. James scowled.

"Padfoot, are you saying you enjoy her company more than mine?"

"Well yeah," he said as if it were obvious.

James gave him an irritated look, but then thought it over.

"Well, I see where you're coming from."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Really, though. Why are you here, alone?"

"So, I can't join my mates to enjoy a bit of firewhiskey without my girl, unless there's a _reason_? Is that what you're telling me, Moony?"

"When it comes to you and Lily, yes," Remus said, and James grinned, guiltily.

"If that's a fact, mates, I'm sorry if I haven't given you lot more attenti-"

"It's you and _Lily_, you prat. Any other bird, we would beat you senseless. Lily, we understand," Peter said, shaking his head. James grinned.

"The girls told her that they wanted a "Girls' Night" since they aren't like _my friends_, who are bloody _fantastic_."

James was still grinning, guilty this time.

"So what you're telling me is that you're only with us because she won't have you?"

"Basically," said James, shrugging.

The other Maruaders nodded.

"And we're okay with that."

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime and the Marauders were laughing together, joking about Flitwick's new hairstyle. James glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall, wondering what was taking Lily when suddenly, as if summoned by his thoughts, she appeared, laughing with Hestia. He grinned at her and she smiled back, making her way over to the table. She dragged his full goblet of Pumpkin Juice towards her and took a deep drink.<p>

"Merlin, I feel like I've been to the desert and back. I just can't understand how those Fifth Years couldn't grasp the theory of Cheering Charms!"

James chuckled and turned to finish his conversation with Remus when, all of a sudden, Lily slumped against him. He grinned, wondering what she was playing at. When he turned, he saw her pretending to be unconscious. He chuckled again.

"Good one, Lil. Why don't I take you back to the dormitory and _revive_ you?"

She didn't get up at this joke, however. He turned to grab her shoulders and her head lolled forward.

"_Lily_?" he yelled, panicked, but got no response.

He lifted her into his arms, immediately, and ran with her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Severus stared, in horror, at what was happening. Lily? No! What had gone wrong? He had been so careful... He rose at once, chasing after them. As he burst into the Hospital Wing, he could see Madame Pomfrey testing Lily's vitals. He ran over to the drawers, digging, hoping. When he found what he needed, he rushed over and shoved the bezoar down her throat. At that moment, he didn't care if he was careful. She just needed to live. Potter had been about to pull him away until he realised what he was doing.<p>

As Lily slowly began breathing evenly, Sev closed his eyes and sagged with relief, tears prickling the backs of his eyes. Potter cried out in relief and reached down for her hand. Madame Pomfrey, rather than being grateful for his help, shoved him _and_ Potter out.

* * *

><p>"How did you know it was poison, Snivellus?" James asked, roughly, pushing him against the wall.<p>

Snivelly pulled out his wand, but James quickly grabbed it and since he was far stronger, he got it quickly and aimed it at Snape's throat.

"Did you poison Lily?"

He glared at James and said,

"I'm an ace at Potions, Potter. We just studied poisons. It was obvious when I saw her lips were blue."

James frowned, wondering if that was the truth. His relief when she had begun breathing evenly had been so immense, he didn't think he could contain it. His Lily couldn't die. He glared at Snivellus, suspicious. In the end he hexed Snivelly just to vent his frustration.

* * *

><p>A week in the Hosiptal Wing for Lily was more than she could handle. She begged James, Hestia, Sirius and Remus to keep her up to date with the school work. The others had refused to assist her in her need for school-work, telling her she needed to rest. James, of course was more interested in snogging her and holding her since she had her near-death-experience. Remus had his "furry little problem" going on, so he was ill and missed a few classes and Hestia refused to see Lily when she was with James for fear of "periodic bouts of shagging that would lead to necessary eye-bleaching" as she called it. She did, however, come often enough and bring enough books to tide over Lily's need for studying.<p>

* * *

><p>One night, James, as usual, sat at her bedside and whispered,<p>

"We need to talk."

She frowned, worried.

"What's wrong?"

At once, she saw tears fill his eyes. She reached for him, immediately. Instinctively.

"James, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He swiped at his tears, almost angrily. He gripped her hands in his and said earnestly,

"I never want to lose you. _Never_."

She smiled at him, softly. She loved him so much.

"We'll go together, okay?" she whispered, pressing her forehead against his own and he nodded, closing his eyes against more tears.

* * *

><p>"Will you <em>stop<em> following me?" she screamed, turning to see Remus, Hestia, Sirius and Mary following her, but pretending not to.

Everyone else except James had class at the moment or they would be there too. James had gone to speak to Dumbledore about the final schedule for Patrol during exams.

They had been following her ever since she had left the Hospital Wing, trying to protect her. Everyone figured that the poisoning was another attempt on a Muggle-born.

She strode off, towards her dormitory. She had had _enough_.

* * *

><p>James found her pouting in her bed. He sat next to her and opened his arms. She moved between them at once.<p>

"It's because they love you."

"I know," she said on a sigh, lifting her mouth to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"All of the little blue bastards are surrounded by impenetrable Shield Charms," said Professor Vector, smacking the Cornish Pixie away from her head.<p>

As she passed by Professor Babling and Sprout, who had the same problem, they rolled their eyes. The Professors had been able to protect themselves from the annoying little beasts but had not, however, been able to make them go away. They floated along behind them, charmed to follow them. It had started at their Offices and floated behind them ever since.

"Those Marauders."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

* * *

><p>"Did you think about what I asked yet?" James said softly.<p>

They were on patrol that night and on their way to the Head's Office. Lily nodded, but said,

"I still don't have an answer for you. Could you give me some more time?"

He nodded.

"It's your decision, Lil. I'm not going to pressure you. It's a humungous step. Completely up to you."

She smiled, hugging his arm to her.

* * *

><p>Lily had spent many days wondering about the identity of the culprit behind her poisoning. Why hadn't they tried to curse her like the others? Why was she different? Had they been afraid that she was too skilled to duel? Or had they just been incapable of using the Killing Curse yet, so they were testing out a poison? There were so many confusing facets to her predicament. Lily made her way over to the Hospital Wing, still considering possibilities.<p>

"Good morning, Madame Pomfrey."

"Lily! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks. I feel cured."

"Yes, well, it was a good thing that Snape boy was here then, wasn't it?"

At once, Lily froze.

"What?"

"The Snape boy. He put a bezoar in your throat. If it wasn't for him, Lily, there wasn't much I could do for you."

She thanked Madame Pomfrey for taking such good care of her and then left, shocked beyond measure. _Sev _had saved her. As she entered the Head's common room, she saw James. Immediately, her anger flared, even as he smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"That Sev was the one who saved me!"

James sighed, his eyes darkening with resignation. He had not even tried to take the credit. He had put it all on Madame Pomfrey, so she couldn't understand what he was playing at.

"I know you might think he saved you, Lil, but I didn't tell you because he might have been the one to poison you in the first place."

Her jaw dropped. Sev was a lot of things but he would_ never_ hurt her.

"I'm not saying he meant to kill you, Lil," James said, realising she had come to the wrong conclusion.

"I meant he tried to kill _me_."

"_What_?" she asked, horrified. Severus wouldn't! He just wouldn't!

"You're wrong!" she yelled and made her way to her dormitory.

James followed, knowing she was off to lick her wounds.

"Lils," he murmured, knocking lightly on the door.

"I'm fed up, James," he heard her say. He opened the door, seeing her not on the bed, but sitting on the ground, leaning against it. He made his way over and sat next to her, not touching her. He didn't want to put any undue pressure on her. She leaned against him, however, as if for comfort. He pulled her closer and listened as she whispered against his chest.

"I was so tired of all the lying. Over and over I had to pretend. Pretend to not see what was happening. Pretend to not know. Pretend we were still best friends. The pretence was killing me. Repeatedly, I lied to myself and to him. I told him things were fine. I told myself the same. If he had a few new friends it would be okay. He _should _have more friends. I acted like I couldn't see it when he avoided me in their presence."

She wiped her eyes before continuing,

"I lied to my friends when they asked why he would run off so suddenly. I lied to them about his affiliation with the Dark Arts, for Merlin's sake. I told them he was friends with the others, but he didn't practice. They knew the truth, of course, but I reckon they thought they shouldn't say anything since I was in denial. He chose them over me. He chose the Dark Arts over me."

She buried her face further into his chest and said, on a sob,

"He put everything above me where he used to be the most important thing in my life."

Realisation hit James like a tonne of bricks. She had loved him. She had loved Snivelly. His hatred for the slimy git grew, even as he felt pity for the idiot. He had had the love of Lily. James had wished for the same for _years_. He knew he would never be as stupid as Snivelly. He was holding onto that love with both hands.

"The last straw was that day after the defence O.W.L. in Fifth Year. After he called me that... After I realised that no matter what, he wasn't going to pick me over them, I gave up. I had to cut all ties. If any remained, I would have used it as an excuse to continue being his friend. I felt so sorry for him. I tried to make his decisions for him, but in the end, he chose for himself. And obviously, he didn't pick me," she said the last on a sob, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her.

"I was pretending to not know. To not know how he thought of me. I kept acting like he was the same little boy who told me blood status didn't matter. I was such a fool," she gasped out.

"Not a fool. Never a fool. You were a good friend. The best friend he could ever have. _He _was the fool for not seeing that."

He held her tighter as she just cried harder.

* * *

><p>The next morning, James glanced over at Lily to make sure she was still sleeping. He had held her for the night and she had sobbed for most of it. He was sure she was exhausted now. He got up, silently, and made his way over to the common room. He pulled out the Marauder's Map from where it was in the pocket of his robes. He searched it for a moment before his eyes narrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Severus was pressed against the wall, held in place. He felt as though he was being strangled. He looked around wildly and saw Potter making his way over towards him, fury blazing in his eyes.<p>

"Stay away from her. You've hurt her enough."

"And you?" Sev choked out, knowing instantly who he was speaking of and resenting the fact that he was right.

"You'll hurt her more than I will," he gasped out, spitefully.

Potter choked him a little tighter, making his vision blur, before releasing him, suddenly. He fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

"The only one who has ever hurt her is you. You need to realise that and if you care about her at all, stay far away."

Potter left, but Sev stayed there, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred with tears.

* * *

><p>James glanced over at where Lily sat, laughing with Hestia and was so relieved that she was almost back to normal, he was beside himself. She had been so sad, recently. James had been almost itching to make her laugh again. He ensured that he didn't pressure her though, letting her truly let go of her friendship with Snivelly.<p>

She had been doing all of her Head Girl duties as usual and had even gone to all his Quidditch practices so far. She had spent the time studying, but still, she had been there. She had given him neck massages when he was tense and he had tried to do the same, but became distracted with massaging other things too often.

When she had started laughing again, he had been so relieved, he had grabbed her in a kiss, shocking her and everyone else in the Prefect's meeting.

That morning was the Quidditch final. He jerked as he felt a hand on his arm, expecting one of his team-members. Lily smiled from where she was holding his arm. She shifted her hold up to behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. With a moan, he let himself be distracted by her.

"_Really_?" asked Hestia, with a huff. James grinned against Lily's lips, but his mind went blank as she buried her hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>As James left to go to the locker room, calling to his team members, cheerfully, they all glanced at Lily gratefully. She laughed, knowing that they were usually yelled at for an hour before the game. James was so passionate all the time. She shook her head, making her way quickly back to the Head's common room to change into her surprise for him. He had been so sweet, trying not to be his usual pushy self. She would make it up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>When James made his way onto the pitch from the locker room with his teammates, he automatically looked around for Lily. He saw her and he almost fell off his broom in shock. She had found his old Quidditch jumper and had worn it for the occasion. When she saw him, she grinned and turned, letting him see the back of the jumper. He laughed, a loud crack of sound. She was perfect, she really was.<p>

Instead of "Potter", she had charmed it to say, "Potter's Girl".

He grinned and made his way towards the centre of the pitch, ready to play.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't think I've ever seen you beat anyone quite so bad," Remus said, matter-of-factly.<p>

"Had to. Lily was wearing my clothes," James said, as if it were obvious. Remus rolled his eyes as Peter laughed, uproariously.

"Speaking of my lady... Where is she?" James asked.

The celebration party had started a few minutes ago and both Sirius and Lily had disappeared. Just then, they entered from the Portrait Hole. They were both holding out their wands, levitating boxes of food and drink in front of them. They were laughing and shoving each other. James' heart warmed. His two favourite people got along. His smile dropped. They shouldn't get along _too_ well, though. As he made his way over, he grabbed Lily into a kiss, making eye-contact with Sirius to let him know she was _his_. Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Before you make me drop all these things that I had to go to Hogsmeade to get, let me put them down."

She sent them towards the long table Remus had conjured and she turned to James with a grin. He was still staring, in shock.

"_You_, Lily Evans, went to _Hogsmeade_? Without explicit permission?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, James."

"Wow. That's unexpected."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you."

His heart melted at her words.

"I love you."

"And I, you," she murmured.

"I still can't believe you broke a rule."

"You're rubbing off on me."

He laughed and said,

"Thank you for wearing my shirt. You can't know how much it meant."

She smiled mysteriously, a sparkle in her eye.

"You should see what I'm wearing under it. Or not, as the case would be."

* * *

><p>As the students walked through the corridors, being cursed at by all the portraits and being poked in the eye by all the statues and suits of armour, they tried to ignore it. As the cursing got worse with the day, making even the most straight-faced Ravenclaw blush, and the poking made everyone's eyes red, they began cursing right back and hitting the fingers coming towards them, annoyed. It was only then that the Marauders laughed uproariously.<p>

"It's when they get annoyed and frustrated that it's best," Sirius said on a howl of laughter.

Unable to speak, laughing too hard, James agreed.

* * *

><p>All the Seventh Year Gryffindors were feverishly studying, except James and Sirius. James was at least pretending he was studying, however, unlike Sirius, who was pretending to sleep, turning Remus' pages when he wasn't looking. Remus kept glancing around, frustrated, but he couldn't pinpoint the culprit, so didn't accuse anyone.<p>

McGonagall had given them their time-table for N.E.W.T.s that morning. They started in two weeks. On Monday, it was Charms. Tuesday, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wednesday, Transfiguration. Thursday, Potions. Friday was Herbology, the next Monday was Ancient Runes in the morning and Arithmancy in the afternoon.

Lily turned to James, already in his arms while they both read from her Potions text and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. He held her close, tenderness flowing over him as he realised how tired she was.

The night before, she had barely closed her eyes when they had been woken up after another attack on a Muggle-born. She was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep afterwards, even as he held her close. She had worried all night, stirring. Lily sighed into his chest and he kissed her forehead, whispering,

"Do you want to go get some sleep?"

She shook her head with another sigh before going back to reading from the textbook. They continued to study for a little while before Xavier and Marlene decided to sneak off for some "stress relief," making everyone snort in amusement. Mary and Reginald soon followed suit. It wasn't long before Peter said his brain couldn't take anymore school work and headed off to bed. It was then that James noticed Lily had sagged against him and saw that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up into his arms and took her to his dormitory, wishing Remus and Sirius goodnight. Remus looked back at his book, saw the pages turned and glared at the "sleeping" Sirius.

"It's been _you_!"

* * *

><p>James cuddled up to Lily, who snoozed on. He hoped she'd give him an answer soon, but he knew the pressures she was under, as well as the sheer importance of her decision. He kissed her hair, drifting to sleep himself.<p>

* * *

><p>It was soon discovered that all the books needed by Seventh Years for study were stuck to the shelf so that no lower years could get them. The Marauders knew that this wasn't a prank, it was more like protection for the younger students, who they knew would be severely hexed by any Seventh Year unable to get their studies done.<p>

"We do such good," Sirius said, brushing off his shoulder, smugly.

"No, we don't. This was a one-time thing," Remus muttered from where he was studying.

He ignored Sirius' scowl and James' laugh.

* * *

><p>Lily was studying in the library, snapping at anyone who made any sort of sound and was buried in her books when James realised he was needed. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck, softly. She sighed, her tension flowing out, as if miraculously,<p>

"What are you doing here? You distract me!"

"The way you yelled at that Third Year five minutes ago for turning the page loudly, I think you need some distraction. Come on. We're going to study in the Head's Office."

"But-"

"You're traumatizing the First Years, Lil. Come on."

She sighed but got up, picked up the books she needed and made her way over to Madam Pince. James followed, winking at the First Years he had just saved. They immediately began to giggle and Lily turned to them with a death glare for the noise. They shut up at once. He sighed, took her books and kissed her cheek before heading out.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Lily. Everyone had agreed to meet there to start studying. All of a sudden, Lily came in with Sirius on her heels.<p>

"No, Sirius!"

"Come on, Flower! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"But you're doing it for James!"

"You're not James!"

"Give me an hour and a piece of James' hair and I _could_ be!"

"I said no!"

"But only for an hour or two!"

"No, Sirius!"

By this time, James was already up and hexing before asking. Lily turned to him, shocked and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"He was trying to get you to sleep with him!"

"No, he wasn't!"

"Oh..." James said, using the counter-spell. As Sirius was changed back from a slug to a human, he was splayed on the ground.

"What was that all about, then?"

"He was asking me to tutor him in Potions."

James was shocked.

"Padfoot?"

In response, Sirius called from where he still lay on the ground,

"Was reading a potion when I realised that I couldn't remember all of Golpalott's Laws. Shocking, I know, but it's true. I was also reviewing the million and two antidotes we have to know and I don't know half of them. This is the only thing I need help with before exams. Other than that, I'm ready."

At this, Lily glared at him.

"Ask Slughorn!"

"Sluggy wants to molest _you_, not me Flower and I'm not as pretty as you. I _could_ be, but I choose not to outshine you."

She rolled her eyes and said,

"Come on, Sirius."

Before dragging him up from the floor and pulling him into a corner, opening a book.

James decided this was the perfect time to not only _not_ have to pretend to be studying, but go off and have some much needed fun. With a bit more pep in his step, he was making his way towards the kitchens when he heard a voice whispering,

"We're already with them, Severus! We just need to get the mark and we're in!"

"Yes, but he doesn't want just anyone and I don't know if Regulus has what it takes."

"Why not?"

"He seems flighty to me."

"You're just biased because he's related to Black!"

"Please! Bellatrix is as well, but she's made a fine addition!"

"Still..."

"We'll talk about this later. Let's get going."

They turned the corner and saw James, leaning against a wall, freezing them with a leisure movement of his wand.

"Why do you need Regulus, Snivellus? Mulciber isn't man enough for you? Care for Sirius more than you show and you can't get him so you'll settle for his little brother?"

Neither said a word.

"Stay away from Regulus," he said menacingly, before leaving.

* * *

><p>The Marauders, except Remus, who according to Sirius, was being a "boring git" and studying Charms with Lily for the exam the next day, were happily running around, charming the clothes off of the portraits, traumatizing the younger students.<p>

"Do you think we should go back so Wormtail can study?" James asked Sirius, quietly.

"If he wants to go, he can go," Sirius said with a shrug.

James glanced over at where Peter was laughing at a knight who was yelling at him for the "undignified experience of being unclothed!" and thought, not for the first time, that Peter was too easily influenced.

* * *

><p>As the Seventh Year Gryffindors left their Charms exam, James and Sirius were laughing raucously. James' arm was wrapped around Lily's shoulders, chatting with Sirius as she talked about the exam with Hestia, Marlene and Remus. Xavier and Peter mostly listened, having only little comments to make while Mary covered her ears, ignoring them. Reginald made his way over to them and laughed at her, kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>After that, their stress levels shot up to the point of no return. Everyone snapped at the other. Making up was swift and understood. Day after day, studying led to an exam, followed by more studying. The weekend was approaching and every single Seventh Year grasped at that hope like the last ray of sunshine.<p>

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoon, covered in dirt from their Herbology practical, they all silently agreed to go to bed and fell, flat on their faces, before falling asleep, exhausted.<p>

* * *

><p>James deepened the kiss he had just given Lily. She was on her bed, reading a text-book and turned her head to say hello. He had all but attacked her instead. She moaned, but pulled away.<p>

"I really do have to study," she said, apologetically.

James frowned as she turned back to her book, ignoring him now.

He took that time to go to the Seventh Year Gryffindor boy's dormitory and vent his woes and frustrations.

* * *

><p>"Mate, you haven't been laid for years. Then all of a sudden, you're shagging and you can't go a week?" Remus asked, incredulously, looking up from his Ancient Runes textbook.<p>

Sirius, nodded, his expression sympathetic.

"I totally understand where you're coming from. I got a shag last night after two days and it was like a drug addict getting a fix."

"Yes, well you're disgusting, Padfoot," Remus said, sensibly.

Sirius opened his mouth to dispute this, but shrugged instead, knowing it was a fact.

"Just grab her and kiss her, mate. She'll melt like butter."

"Don't _talk_ about her like that," James said, already irritated.

Sirius sighed, leaning back.

"She's just a skirt, Prongs."

"No, she's not, Padfoot. She's Lily. She's _the_ skirt. She's _my_ skirt. She's the best thing that happened to me and you know it."

They all grinned at him.

"You're so whipped, it's not funny, Prongs," said Sirius, but he laughed all the same.

* * *

><p>James tossed around in his bed, his frustration palpable. He squeezed his eyes shut and was about to drift into an uncomfortable sleep, when he felt his bed shift. He was about to turn around, his wand already in hand, when he felt Lily behind him, curling herself against him and kissing his shoulder.<p>

He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I'm now a little less frustrated-"<p>

Remus pretended to gag while Sirius said,

"_Finally_!"

"- but my examination stress is no less. For that, we should hex every Slytherin we see. As long as Lily doesn't catch us."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Just then, as if fate had made him come around the corner, Snivellus approached.

James and Sirius grinned evilly, even as Remus sighed and Peter looked on, anticipating the hexes. He was followed by Regulus. James saw Sirius' wand falter. Regulus approached Snivelly, however and they spoke seriously. Sirius lifted his wand quickly, hexing them both. As they both froze, unable to move. Regulus glared at his brother and Sirius said, loudly,

"Find better company next time, Reg and maybe we wouldn't be so quick to hex you. If you want a boyfriend, there are lots better than Snivelly. Maybe a Ravenclaw? Or is the Black blood too thick in you to shag anything but a pureblood with ties to old Voldy?"

As Regulus flinched at the disrespect of Voldemort's name, Sirius, furious, stunned them both and turned on his heel, leaving.

* * *

><p>James stared at the map, wondering what Snivelly was plotting with Mulciber, Avery and Regulus. Other Slytherins moved around them, but they were together, as if planning. James' eyes narrowed so that he didn't realise when the door of the Head's Office opened. He was thoroughly distracted, however, when Lily straddled his lap and kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>All James could do was stare as Lily, adjusting her clothes, grinned at him.<p>

"I swear, you're the best stress reliever I've ever had," she said before leaving.

He fell back against the chair, still staring after her in awe.

* * *

><p>As Lily walked away, remembering James' expression, she laughed to herself. Suddenly, however, she knocked into someone. She looked up and saw Severus. Fear flooded her, remembering that this was not the same Sev. This man was capable of killing James. He was not the boy she had played on the swings with. Even as she thought this, her mind mourned the fact that distrust came so easily between them now.<p>

He shook his head and leaned very close, whispering something to her before walking off.

"I can smell Potter on you," he turned to say.

By then, James rounded the corner, full speed and slid to a stop in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, still terrified.

"He said to be careful walking around by myself."

* * *

><p>James glared at the wall and called himself twelve kinds of stupid for not going with her. She hugged him, abruptly, and he held her close, knowing she was probably petrified, facing off against a would-be murderer.<p>

"What scared me the most was that my duelling skills mean nothing if I'm unwilling to take out my wand in the first place."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, everyone was having breakfast while Lily and Remus pored over an Arithmancy text book with their heads together (much to James' annoyance), when Sirius ran in, his expression worried.<p>

"There's been another attack," he said, softly, so that no one else could hear.

At once, they all stood and hurried to the Hospital Wing. They discovered that the boy, a First Year Ravenclaw, had been put under the Imperius Curse, and had then tried to enter the Forbidden Forest, no doubt to stay and be killed. If Hagrid, the groundskeeper and a friend of the Marauders, had not seen him entering the Forest, then he may not have ever been found. James glanced over to see Lily's horrified stare.

* * *

><p>During lunch the next day, after Ancient Runes, everyone was sitting near the lake, studying for Arithmancy. While James and Sirius were only pretending to study, even they did not speak. Everyone was quiet and solemn. After the news of the near death that had happened the previous day, everyone had taken to their own thoughts. James glanced up from where he had been staring at the same page for the past hour and caught sight of Snivelly. He was staring at Lily, longingly. As if he wished he could have her. Growling softly, James sent a quick, non-verbal hex his way. Lily glanced up to see what was wrong, not even noticing that Snivelly was now flat on his face, and he shook his head. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Their last exam, Arithmancy, seemed to be unending. Even as everyone finished early, they were glancing about, hoping for the examiners to say it was time to leave. As if by some miracle, McGonagall announced that the examination was finished.<p>

When they were all leaving the examination room, Lily and Remus immediately gravitated towards each other in order to run over calculations together, comparing answers. James lifted Lily up and spun her around, kissing her. She laughed before promptly running back to continue the conversation with Remus. James rolled his eyes and then spotted Sirius. He and James grinned at each other for a while before they abruptly hugged each other, shouting

"Hogwarts is over!"

* * *

><p>That night, the Marauders sent up mystical fireworks that no one could stop. For hours, they flew into the sky, exploding into glittering perfection. The Seventh Years were all outside, enjoying the show, a brief concession from Professor Dumbledore. James held Lily close as the last firework went up. In the sky, the words,<p>

"Courtesy of The Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

Exploded in various colours. James pressed his lips to Lily's as the fireworks ended. Applause exploded everywhere and James pressed his forehead against Lily's, grinning.

* * *

><p>To celebrate the end of their schooling, the Marauders decided to throw a huge party at Gryffindor Tower, where all the Seventh Years were invited, from all houses, except a few, select Slytherin. Somehow, with much peer pressure involved, for the first time, Lily took a drink of firewhiskey. She had become terribly tipsy half way through her second glass and so, James held on to her, swaying to the music. She grinned, drunkenly, leaning forward to kiss him.<p>

"We need to talk. Alone," she said, with a saucy, suggestive grin.

He laughed and agreed, readily. They were on their way to the Head's common room, when Lily pulled him to a stop, in the middle of the corridor. She leaned against the wall and pulled him towards her.

"Here's good."

He glanced around, wondering if she was serious.

"Lils, I can hardly take advantage of your inebriated state _here_."

She laughed and said,

"There's no one around. That's all I need."

His eyebrows lifted, but he shook his head.

"If I allow this, you'll kill me in the morning."

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't bring you here to shag, James!"

"Oh," he said, pouting.

She giggled, letting him know she was _in fact _quite drunk. His Lily _never_ giggled. She held his face between her hands and gave him a tender look.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she was on about.

"I will marry you."

He froze, tamping down the elation he could feel bubbling up inside him before it took over. He shook his head, logically.

"You're drunk."

"I am," she said, nodding agreeably, "but I've been waiting to tell you this all week. I love you. I want forever with you."

He laughed, loudly, grabbing her up and spinning her around, before putting her down and kissing her, deeply. He pulled back and stared into her eyes before whooping and repeating the process.

"Until the very end," he murmured against her hair, never knowing he could be so happy.

* * *

><p>"I'm marrying Lily," he announced to the Marauders, very seriously.<p>

"Is he still being delusional, do you think?" Remus asked Sirius. James rolled his eyes.

"I asked her and she said yes."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Remus, the ever-logical one asked.

James just looked at him.

"Fair enough."

He grinned now, hugging him.

"Congratulations, mate."

"Congrats, Prongs!" said Peter, cheerfully.

Sirius was grinning at him, happier than he had ever seen him.

"I always knew, mate. Always knew that she would be yours."

"Except that one time-"

"Yeah, well that was a bad time-"

"And how about the time when I-"

"Well there _was_ that-"

"Or that time-"

"Okay, fine. The gist of it is, I knew that she'd be yours because it was the only thing I've ever really wished for."

Tears collected in James' eyes but he manfully held them back. He grabbed him in a hard hug.

* * *

><p>The Marauders celebrated with firewhiskey and laughs. After a while, James took Sirius aside to a confused look from Peter and a pleased look from Remus.<p>

"Will you be my best man?"

Sirius first had a shocked look and then he covered his eyes, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Allergies," he murmured, but nodded and pulled him into another hug, clapping him hard on the back.

* * *

><p>James hurried towards the Head's common room, his hand clenched over the treasure he was holding. It was perfect. It <em>would<em> be perfect. For years, he had hoped for this day. He had stared at the treasure for _hours_ at a time, imagining this day. When he got to the common room, he heard Lily laughing in her dormitory. He made his way over and saw her reading a letter.

"Letter from home?"

She looked up with a smile.

"Yeah. Petunia is giving dad hell with her wedding coming up."

"Really? What did she do?"

"She's being a maniac with flowers and fabrics. He says he hopes I'm not the same," she said with a grin.

"You're forgetting something there," James said and she gave him a confused look, "You aren't really engaged yet."

She stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, carefully, "You asked and I said yes..."

"Yes, technically. But where's the proof?"

"Proof?"

"That you said yes."

"James, I'm confused."

He grinned, making his way directly in front of her. He knelt on one knee and lifted his treasure for her to view. It was a family heirloom. The ring had passed from Potter bride to Potter bride for so long that no one quite remembered when it had started. It was a band of polished Goblin-wrought Platinum with a large, sparkling diamond in the middle, framed by smaller diamonds.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" he asked, softly.

Her eyes had widened the moment she saw the ring.

"It's a monster!"

He laughed, loudly.

"Lil, you're ruining the moment."

She shook her head, ripping her eyes away from the ring to look into his eyes. Her gaze softened and he saw the love and tenderness in her eyes when she said.

"Yes, James Potter. I will."

* * *

><p>Later, when all she wore was the ring, she lay in his arms turning it from side to side, enjoying the way the light made it sparkle. James had been sleeping, but woke and kissed her shoulder.<p>

"Still a monster?"

"Yes, but I love it."

"I knew you would."

"How did you know?"

"Because I've been imagining giving it to my perfect woman all my life. And you're her. You're the one. The only one."

She turned, tears in her eyes.

"I know I didn't realise it from the beginning, but you're the only one for me too." she said, holding his face in her hands and whispering the words against his lips. He gave her a crooked grin and said,

"It's because I'm more astute than you are."

"Don't ruin the moment, Potter."

* * *

><p>Severus passed near Lily, who was laughing and walking with Potter, annoyed.<p>

There was a sudden change in the light as they walked in front of a window and Sev was almost blinded by the sparkle coming off from her left hand. Confused, he blinked rapidly before looking at her hand again. He couldn't seem to comprehend what he was seeing. Was Lily, _his_ Lily, wearing a _ring_ on a very important finger? The finger that had been reserved for _his_ ring since the first day he had seen her in the park?

He froze, unable to move as they turned the corner, leaving him alone in the corridor. He was unable to think, to breathe. That wasn't right. _Nothing_ was right. As if all the sensations in his body came back at once, the sharp pain in his chest made him cry out and grip it. He had lost her. He had _really_ lost her. She was marrying Potter. She would be Lily _Potter_, not Lily _Snape_.

As he fell to his knees, he realised that he hadn't allowed himself to comprehend that she was gone until that moment. She would marry Potter. _Potter_. Bear _his _children. She would smile at _him_. It was _Potter _who would look into her glorious eyes as he touched her. Kissed her. He heard a sound, much like a wounded animal would make, and realised that it came from him.

He crawled into a classroom, locking the door and putting a Silencing Charm on the room as he allowed himself to grieve. His dreams, his hopes, his _love_. They were all dead now. In the back of his mind, he promised revenge on Potter. For now, however, his heart, body and soul were too broken to move from that spot.

* * *

><p>The last day of Hogwarts started off quite uneventful. That was until a humungous lion appeared in the Entrance Hall around lunchtime. The lion sat there, licking its paw and baring its fangs at passer-bys while they all scampered away.<p>

After lunch, every single suit of armour, statue and portrait started dancing a jig. Peeves began throwing confetti everywhere. Mrs. Norris has been Permanently Stuck to the side of the Astronomy Tower with Mr. Filch trying to reach her.

Closer to dinner, everyone's clothes had been changed to Gold and Red and no one was able to change it back.

Mysteriously, the school song started playing everywhere, to a very quick tune, over and over again. By dinner, everyone had a headache.

The feast that was held that night consisted of the Marauders favourite foods and drinks. Everyone ate and drank heartily, which was another problem, as someone had sneakily spiked the Pumpkin Juice with Firewhiskey.

Towards the end of the feast, all the revelry stopped abruptly. As one, the Marauders stood up in the middle of the Great Hall, very dramatically, and lifted their arms. The ceiling began pouring red and gold confetti and "Class of 1978!" appeared, flashing across the front of the room.

On that note, while everyone was grinning and clapping, The Marauder's four patronuses sped across the room, somehow taking all the lights with them, until they were glowing so brightly no one could look at them for too long. They all ran headfirst at each other and collided in the centre of the room, where the Marauders had been.

"The Marauders wish you all farwell!" appeared, glowing and sparkling, awing everyone with its beauty. When the lights dissipated, the Marauders were gone.

* * *

><p>"Very dramatic," Lily murmured against James' lips as they lay in bed that night.<p>

"I thought so," he said with a grin.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she said with a smile only for him.

* * *

><p>James glanced around the compartment as everyone laughed and joked. They were all reminiscing about Hogwarts. Happy and fond memories were chatted about and old gossip explored. Fact was picked from fiction and fiction was added to fact. Embellishments and exaggerations were added to most happenings that Sirius related. Hestia, Peter, Xavier and Marlene re-enacted a few of James' finer Quidditch moments, making him howl with laughter. Remus and Lily were falling all over themselves laughing over how much Remus had gotten picked on by James. James scowled at them and Lily blew him a kiss.<p>

"Do you remember when-"

"And then he-"

"- liquorice wand!"

Was what James heard, grinning, when he noticed Lily staring out of the window sadly. He leaned over, kissing the corner of her mouth. She looked at him and forced a smile.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," she said and everyone heard.

They all got melancholy for a moment, except James, who pressed a kiss to Lily's mouth before saying,

"Don't worry. It's not ended here. We're just off to our next great adventure."

He grinned as there was a mighty cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank every single one of you so much for reading my story! I truly hope you enjoyed it. Any comments or suggestions about the story, please feel free to review. :)<strong>


End file.
